Leyenda del Despertar
by Nyel2
Summary: Narración de cómo transcurrieron los hechos anteriores a la llegada del Cataclismo en el universo Breath of the Wild. Se trata de un recorrido extenso de la historia que está basada en los recuerdos que Link va recuperando a lo largo de la aventura. ¿Nadie se muere por saber qué pasó realmente? ¡Yo sí! Advertencia: Zelink 100%
1. Chapter 1 - La reina Celeste

Notas/Disclaimer:

Los personajes/historia/etc. son propiedad de Nintendo y de los señores Anouma y Mijamoto. Yo sólo los he robado un rato para entretenerme pero nada más. Para entender esta historia se requieren unos conocimientos mínimos del universo Legend of Zelda, ya que no voy ahondar en ellos así que para un lector externo puede resultar en algún caso algo confuso, aunque no sea mi intención, de hecho me encantaría que alguien que no tuviera ni idea de este universo pudiera leer esto y disfrutarlo igual que cualquier fan.

Esta historia está basada en los recuerdos de Zelda Breath of the Wild, y para darle un toque novedoso voy a omitir conscientemente dichos recuerdos. El/la que quiera ver el puzzle completo, que vaya visualizando los recuerdos junto con el progreso de la historia.

Por último, aunque adoro la riqueza de nuestra lengua y trato de escribir de la forma más neutra y entendible que puedo, esta historia está escrita en español de España. Me consta que los nombres de algunos personajes y lugares pueden variar según acudamos al doblaje español o al latino, espero que esto no sea un problema para los posibles lectores ni una fuente de disputas absurdas como el doblaje de los Simpson, ¡viva la diversidad!

I – La reina Celeste

El día que Celeste supo que estaba encinta, pidió que ensillasen su caballo y preparasen una merienda especial para ella y su esposo, el rey de Hyrule. La reina adoraba dar largos paseos por las extensas llanuras y ver la caída del sol tras las cumbres que blanqueaban en la lejanía. El rey Rhoam en cambio, era un hombre mucho más práctico. Era de los que no dan un paso sin haberlo meditado y no arriesgaba en absoluto. Por eso se incomodó el rey ante la propuesta de Celeste de salir a cabalgar estando ella esperando un bebé.

—En lugar de venir hasta aquí podríamos haberlo celebrado con la corte. Haría que lanzasen esos fuegos artificiales sheikah que tanto le gustan a la gente —protestó el rey, mientras ataba los caballos a un árbol que coronaba la colina que habían elegido para descansar.

—Y aún puedes lanzar esos fuegos, querido. Pero primero prefería celebrarlo contigo a solas —respuso la reina, mientras preparaba el picnic sobre la hierba.

—Espero que nuestro futuro hijo no sea tan cabezota como lo eres tú. Es lo único que le pido a la Diosa —bromeó el rey, que no ocultaba la felicidad que le producía la buena noticia.

—Es una niña —replicó la reina.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé porque lo he soñado —dijo la reina con tranquilidad —He soñado que una mujer vestida de blanco se acercaba a los jardines de la Ciudadela. Llevaba consigo una cesta que emitía una luz dorada. La mujer me hizo una seña para que me acercase a mirar, y cuando lo hice vi una niña acurrucada dentro de la cesta. Era nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña.

—Ese sueño entonces es… es… —dudó el rey.

—Sí, es uno de mis sueños especiales, relacionado con mi poder.

El poder de la Familia Real de Hyrule era un misterio en sí mismo. Durante generaciones, los dones sagrados se habían ido heredando entre las mujeres con el linaje sagrado. Además, estos poderes o dones solían tener una naturaleza muy diversa. La reina Celeste, por ejemplo, tenía sueños proféticos desde que era muy niña. En ellos veía sombras del pasado, presente y futuro, y en ocasiones incluso podía comunicarse con la Diosa Hylia a través de ese universo onírico.

La reina madre había sido una muy reconocida curandera. Durante toda su vida había recibido visitas de hylianos y gentes de todas las razas para recibir su ayuda. Era experta en preparar pócimas y remedios curativos, pero su mayor don era el de eliminar "el mal sombrío". Era una especie de enfermedad que hacía que los enfermos se cubriesen de oscuridad y terminasen tan hundidos que jamás volvían a ser ellos mismos… era una especie de muerte en vida. Ella era capaz de eliminarla con la luz de sus manos, tan sólo tenía que tocarlos para apartar aquel extraño mal proveniente de épocas ancestrales de sus malogrados cuerpos.

La reina Celeste sabía que, tal y como había profetizado su sueño, su hija venía envuelta por la luz dorada de la Diosa y por tanto heredaría alguno de sus dones. Sin embargo, esto no es lo único que la reina vio en su sueño. Aún no lo había hablado del tema con nadie, ni siquiera con el rey, pero en el sueño se presentaba una profecía que no auguraba nada bueno. La llegada de la joven princesa venía rodeada por una atmósfera de oscuridad y tinieblas. La reina luchaba contra esta oscuridad, pero conforme más intentaba acercarse al cesto del bebé, más lo envolvían las tinieblas. De repente había un relámpago sucedido por una enorme explosión y aquí terminaba el sueño, la reina despertó sin poder averiguar si su futura hija lograría escapar o no de esa malicia inmaterial. Celeste supo que el sueño albergaba la esperanza de una nueva vida, pero también la llegada de una tragedia y de una nueva era de oscuridad para las tierras de Hyrule, algo que no había sucedido desde hacía más de diez mil años como narraban las leyendas.

Celeste disfrutó del atardecer y decidió no aguar el feliz momento con su esposo, que disfrutaba del picnic entusiasmado.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos a la niña? —preguntó el rey —¿Tal vez Arien como tu madre? ¿Lyrian como mi abuela? Ambos me gustan.

—Se llamará Zelda —dijo la reina con la seguridad de alguien que ya ha tomado una decisión.

—Extraño nombre, no lo había oído nunca.

—Es lógico. Lo encontré en un antiguo archivo sheikah, es un nombre en desuso desde hace varios siglos. Pero precisamente por eso me pareció hermoso, es único y especial —dijo la reina, mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ternura.

—Es cierto… suena bien, muy bien. Zelda sea entonces, ya que mi señora esposa lo ha decidido y tengo dudas de que yo pueda opinar nada al respecto…

La reina Celeste soltó una carcajada y se acercó al rey, para besarle levemente sobre las mejillas, cubiertas de esponjosa barba.

—Querido, cuando tengamos un hijo, tú decidirás. Lo prometo.

El atardecer comenzó a tornarse morado, dejando atrás los colores naranjas y ocres de la caída del sol. Los reyes de Hyrule decidieron regresar al castillo, antes de que llegase la noche. La reina no paró de pensar en la profecía. "Todo en este mundo tiene solución, de una manera u otra" solía decirle su madre, así que algo habría que pudiera hacerse. Con esta determinación Celeste pensó que lo mejor sería rezar a la Diosa, le rezaría todos los días para que sus peores presagios, jamás llegaran a cumplirse.


	2. Chapter 2 - Un niño inquieto

II – Un niño inquieto

Era típico entre el pueblo de los Zora, celebrar competiciones de pesca con lanza y arpón. Los Zora, raza vinculada a la vida acuática que era el origen de su propia existencia, compartía este afán por atrapar el pescado de mayor tamaño y de una especie más escurridiza con sus vecinos los hylianos, y en raras ocasiones incluso con el pueblo goron, aunque no era lo más normal. Los goron por lo general odiaban los rápidos y las aguas frías que manaban del Dominio Zora, ellos preferían sus relajadas aguas termales y el abrasador sol de la Montaña de la Muerte.

El viejo Remelis era un experto pescador zora y aquel día, apoyado en una de las enormes balaustradas que había en la ciudad, disfrutaba observando a los niños pescar, compitiendo entre ellos del mismo modo que los adultos.

—Tiene una habilidad fuera de lo normal. Puede que no para un zora, pero tratándose de un mocoso hyliano, tu hijo vale más de lo que pensaba —observó Remelis.

—Bueno, sólo se divierte jugando —dijo Ralek con modestia.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Acaso no has visto cómo ha atrapado ese pez? Y con una lanza tres veces mayor que él…

Ralek era un soldado de la Guardia Real de Hyrule y compartía una profunda amistad con Remelis. Solía visitar el Dominio Zora con frecuencia, pues era el principal corresponsal en la región de Lanayru. En sus largas travesías de la Ciudadela al Dominio, solía llevar consigo a su hijo. Aquellos viajes de un lugar a otro no estaban desprovistos de peligros, pero Dana su joven esposa, había fallecido al dar a luz al bebé y no tenía más familiares con quien dejar al pequeño. Es así como acostumbró al pequeño Link a adaptarse a los viajes y a los peligros de los caminos incluso antes de que éste comenzase a andar. Con cada trayecto enseñó a su hijo a elegir las sendas más seguras, a ocultarse cuando un enemigo acechaba. Pero también tuvo que enseñarle a defenderse, pues había ocasiones en las que el peligro era tan ineludible que no quedaba más remedio que desenvainar la espada. Y era con esta arma con la que el pequeño Link había demostrado tener un instinto que superaba cualquier cosa que Ralek hubiera podido presenciar antes.

—Viendo cómo se maneja este chaval… deberías entrenarle para que haga la prueba —propuso el viejo zora, sacando a Ralek de sus pensamientos.

—Pero ¿es cierto? En la Ciudadela sólo circulan cotilleos y cuentos de viejas. A los soldados les encanta fantasear con eso.

—Nuestro rey dice que el rey Rhoam está poseído por una extraña locura. Dice que se ha obsesionado con la idea de que se sobreviene el Cataclismo, o al menos eso le transmitió en sus últimas visitas. Es por eso que ha empezado a buscar candidatos que extraigan la Espada del pedestal sagrado, tal y como narran las leyendas.

—No sé qué pensar de nuestro rey —reflexionó Ralek —es cierto que se ha obsesionado con esas viejas historias. Y la aparición de todas esas ruinas y máquinas no ayuda. ¿Te imaginas? Dedicar a un cuerpo de élite como los sheikah a desenterrar viejas chatarras en lugar de mantenerles como soldados y protectores… No. Nuestro rey es un buen hombre, no me cabe duda, pero hace tiempo que perdió el norte y dudo mucho que vuelva a encontrarlo.

—Los hylianos sois demasiado incrédulos —carcajeó Remelis — ¿ahora me dirás que esos chismes no existieron por un motivo? ¿Y todos esos escritos que han encontrado? Las enormes Bestias mecánicas son la prueba fehaciente de que algo terrible pasó hace ya más de diez mil años. Los zora hemos apostado por creer estas historias y vamos a trabajar en la medida de lo posible por evitar una nueva catástrofe. Ojalá esos escritos sheikah hablasen de un héroe zora, ¡yo mismo me presentaría a las pruebas!

—Y serías un excelente héroe, sin duda amigo mío —rió Ralek —Yo prefiero pensar sin embargo que nada de esto va a pasar. Cada cierto tiempo algún loco augura la llegada de una catástrofe ¿y qué ha pasado? Nada. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo ocurrido hace diez mil años es verdad.

—Es cierto, pero aun así… ¿no piensas que es mejor estar preparados?

—Sí. Pero en ese caso, si alguien realmente tuviera que llevar el peso de esa Espada… preferiría que no fuese mi hijo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —interrumpió el pequeño Link, que llegó chapoteando con una enorme lubina ensartada en su lanza —¿has visto cómo la he cogido? ¿Estabas mirando?

—Ya veo —dijo Ralek —así que de nuevo has cogido un arma sin mi permiso…

El joven Link enrojeció de vergüenza y trató sin éxito de ocultar la larga lanza tras su espalda.

—Vamos, Ralek, no seas tan duro con el muchacho —intervino el viejo zora —a ver déjame que vea… Sí. Es una captura digna de un buen pescador zora. ¡Bien hecho, Link!

El niño recuperó parte de su entusiasmo ante el cumplido y empezó a saltar, chapoteando y empapando a los demás.

—Está bien, está bien, para ya —dijo Ralek —ve ahora mismo a ponerte ropa seca y a preparar el equipaje. Esta noche partiremos hacia la Ciudadela.

—Pero papá, yo quería enseñarle el pez a Mipha y a los demás, ¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo? —protestó Link.

—Puedes enseñarle el pez si quieres, pero después nos marcharemos, ¿has entendido?

—Sí papá… ya voy.

Link se alejó un poco cabizbajo. Era muy difícil para él satisfacer a su padre, a pesar de que se esforzase por sorprenderle una y otra vez.

—Lo dicho. Eres muy duro con el muchacho —reiteró Remelis.

—Lo hago por su bien. Este es un mundo difícil y hostil, viejo amigo. Si como dices llegan tiempos oscuros, lo único que me va a importar entonces es que mi hijo esté preparado para lidiar con ellos. Después de todo, es lo único que tengo.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ausencia

III – Ausencia

El día que la reina Celeste murió, llovía con tanta fuerza que los ríos desbordaron y los campos quedaron inundados. El cielo entero parecía lamentar la marcha de la reina y su último suspiro fue acompañado por el sonido de los truenos y los destellos de los relámpagos. Esta fecha quedó marcada en los calendarios de los hylianos por siempre, por perder a una muy querida gobernante y también por las pérdidas que tuvieron que afrontar tras las inundaciones.

La reina había estado enferma, como otras veces, tan solo parecía que padeciese un catarro mal curado. Nadie esperaba que su salud fuese a empeorar de una manera tan brusca. Fue una de sus doncellas la que advirtió que el constipado de Celeste se había tornado en sudores y fiebres que la habían vuelto pálida y sin color, como si fuese de cera.

Tras el fallecimiento de la reina, el rey Rhoam declaró un periodo de diez lunas de luto en todo el reino de Hyrule. Todos los monarcas y los grandes señores del reino pasaron antes o después por el castillo para transmitir sus condolencias. "Lo lamento majestad, pero pensad que su espíritu debe estar ya con la Diosa". "Fue una gran soberana, lamento que los médicos que envié no fuesen de ayuda". "La princesa es tan joven, de veras siento que esto haya ocurrido". El rey recogió estos y otros muchos mensajes del mismo estilo con toda la diplomacia y la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero en realidad el golpe fue tan duro para él, que ya nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Pero después de un día llega otro, y el día siguiente y otro más. Y de este modo el paso del tiempo fue emborronando el recuerdo de la reina y ya no quedó más tiempo para el luto y las lamentaciones. El rey había estado postergando decisiones importantes excusándose en la pérdida y el dolor, pero ya no había tiempo para seguir escondiéndose, debía volver a retomar sus obligaciones con fuerza.

La princesa Zelda sólo tenía seis años cuando la reina falleció. Era demasiado joven para entender la magnitud de aquella pérdida en su totalidad, era consciente de la ausencia de su madre, aunque no tuviese claro del todo qué significaba la muerte ni cuáles eran sus verdaderas consecuencias. El rey sentía que se le quebraba el corazón al ver que su hija, de propia voluntad, había dejado de preguntar por su madre. "Mami no está" le dijo un día que jugaba a la pelota en el jardín de palacio, así, de una manera tan simple la pequeña había normalizado una ausencia que tanto le costaba al rey asumir.

Lo cierto es que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la pequeña Zelda, le resultaba especialmente doloroso al rey. Aquella niña no era más que el reflejo vivo de un proyecto de familia que nunca podría llegar a ser como lo había imaginado. Aun así, aunque le costase más que nada, el rey tenía que tomar decisiones sobre la educación de la princesa. Zelda estaba destinada a heredar los dones de la Diosa, esa era la realidad, pero era responsabilidad de su madre el transmitirle la educación necesaria para que la niña aprendiese a despertar y controlar dichos dones. El rey ignoraba todo lo que se refería a dones, a poderes sagrados… aquello era un conocimiento vedado para él. Es por esto que el rey decidió delegar la educación de la niña en la tribu sheikah, el único pueblo que atesoraba el conocimiento suficiente para ayudarle.

Cuando la princesa cumplió diez años, Maoru, uno de los tutores de Zelda, se puso en contacto con el rey.

—Tiene que salir del castillo, majestad, no hay otra manera.

El rey se dio la vuelta malhumorado, sin ocultar ni un ápice de su desagrado.

—¿No puede ser formada aquí? Es peligroso que vaya de un lado a otro. No apruebo esa idea —dijo el rey.

—Majestad, la princesa es particularmente inteligente, incluso más de lo que se espera de una niña de su edad. Si solo se tratase de una educación normal, como la que se concede a otras niñas de alta cuna no habría necesidad de sacarla de aquí. Pero las Fuentes Sagradas están fuera del castillo y es necesario que las visite en persona. Debe aprender a meditar y a rezar a la Diosa, es la única forma de que algún día pueda despertar su poder latente.

—¿Y por qué diablos no lo ha despertado ya? —refunfuñó el rey —¿No debería al menos dar algún síntoma de ello? Ya es mayor.

—No lo sabemos, majestad. Y eso es algo que nos tiene desconcertados, no lo voy a negar —reconoció Maoru —Tal vez si comienza a frecuentar las efigies de la Diosa o viene con nosotros a las excavaciones, la energía ancestral canalice de alguna forma sus poderes.

—Diablos. Está bien —cedió el rey —Entonces precisa de escolta. Una escolta de élite y profesional, cuanto antes mejor.

—Como sabéis, majestad, el tapiz ancestral también habla de un caballero que…

—Otra vez con ese estúpido trozo de tela —interrumpió el rey —Como sabéis no ha aparecido ningún caballero, ni soldado, ni siquiera un maldito hortelano que haya demostrado ser particularmente hábil ni merecedor de la Espada. Algunos ni siquiera han superado las pruebas mínimas.

—Tal vez debáis buscar mejor —recomendó Maoru sintiendo que se arriesgaba a otro ataque de ira del rey —Os aconsejo encarecidamente que intensifiquéis la búsqueda. El destino de vuestra hija está ligado a la existencia del caballero si… si las visiones de vuestra esposa son ciertas como afirmáis y estamos ante las puertas de otro Cataclismo.

—Me hablas con demasiado descaro. Espero que esta sea la última vez que cuestionáis las visiones de mi esposa, por vuestro bien —amenazó el rey —Aun así, y para que tú y tu estúpida tribu vea que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano, voy a conceder tus dos peticiones. Mientras aparece o no el caballero, voy a proporcionar una escolta a mi hija. No dejaré que vague por los bosques en compañía de saltimbanquis con ojos pintados en la camisa. Puesto que hay ya cuatro campeones, cuatro elegidos con dones excepcionales para ocuparse de esas bestias mecánicas que habéis desenterrado, nominaré a uno de ellos para que escolte a la princesa. ¿Os parece bien?

—Oh! Eso sería estupendo majestad, no creo que haya mejores candidatos —dijo Maoru, haciendo una reverencia con toda la pompa que le fue posible.

—En ese caso… en marcha.


	4. Chapter 4 - Un árbol que habla

IV – Un árbol que habla

La Posta del Bosque estaba a un tiro de piedra del Bosque Kolog. Ni los hylianos ni el resto de seres de las razas que habitaban Hyrule solían aventurarse por allí, pues corría el rumor de que aquel bosque estaba encantado. Se decía que aventureros y exploradores se adentraban en la espesura buscando el corazón del bosque, pero la mayoría terminaba dando media vuelta tras largas jornadas de exploración en las que no parecía haber un camino ni una razón que explicase por qué era tan confuso moverse por allí. Algunos incluso desaparecían por siempre y no se les volvía a ver nunca más… O eso decía el viejo dueño de la Posta. Lo cierto es que Link sentía fascinación por ese bosque, y las historias de viejos alrededor de una hoguera no conseguían asustarle lo suficiente como para olvidar su deseo de adentrarse en él algún día.

Link acababa de cumplir doce años y se veía a sí mismo como un adulto completo y formado, por eso sólo atendía de reojo a los cuentos del anciano de la Posta del Bosque. Todo el mundo sabe que los cuentos son para niños y él ya no era uno, así que se esforzaba en disimular el interés que la historia despertaba en él lo mejor que podía.

—Dicen que la Espada Destructora del Mal yace en el centro del bosque, así que para pasar la prueba no es suficiente con sacarla del pedestal. Lo más complicado es conseguir dar con ella, nadie ha llegado hasta allí —dijo un joven mochilero, que también había escuchado la historia del viejo.

—Así es —dijo el viejo, que estaba encantado con que su historia hubiera despertado tanto interés entre sus huéspedes —hace falta mucho valor para meterse ahí. Pero también hay que tener astucia para evitar tales encantamientos.

—Bueno, ya hemos tenido suficientes encantamientos por hoy —intervino Ralek, que estaba sentado junto a su hijo, apurando los restos de la cena —Link y yo nos vamos a retirar a dormir.

—Ah! Suena como si no creyeses nada de esto —refunfuño el anciano.

—Siento si os he molestado, mi señor, no era mi intención —se disculpó Ralek —es que mañana nos espera un largo viaje y necesitamos descansar.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo el viejo —lo cierto es que va siendo hora de ir a dormir, las Postas tienen un horario después de todo. Además, me duele la rodilla y siempre que me duele la rodilla es que se avecina una tormenta.

—Pues es una pena que os vayáis a dormir tan pronto —intervino el mochilero —tengo aquí un vino de Tabanta que es excelente, suave como el beso de una dama y a la vez fuerte como una patada en el estómago. Lo estaba pasando tan bien que pensaba compartirlo con vosotros… pero será en otra ocasión.

Link observó cómo el joven pegaba un generoso trago de vino y recordó una vez en la que se animó a probar un poco. Lo cogió a escondidas a uno de los soldados de la Ciudadela. Con el primer trago se le saltaron las lágrimas, aquello no tenía un sabor agradable ni por asomo, pero quiso hacerse el valiente delante de los hijos de otros soldados y bebió algo más. Tras la prueba de valor, él y el resto de muchachos acabaron mareados y dormidos en medio de un prado. Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza fue tan insoportable como si le hubieran atravesado el cráneo con una flecha, y no volvió a hacer una temeridad así nunca más.

—Muchacho, ¿en qué demonios piensas? Vamos adentro, tu padre espera —le dijo el viejo, que con un candil encendido guió a Link hacia el interior de la Posta.

El viejo les acondicionó una de las literas que había disponibles. Lo cierto es que aquella noche Link, su padre y el mochilero eran los únicos huéspedes y podrían haber elegido cualquier cama, pero Ralek no tenía demasiadas rupias en la bolsa, así que se quedaron con una de las opciones más económicas. Link se quitó las botas y saltó como un insecto ágil y larguirucho para ocupar la cama de arriba. Al poco tiempo el anciano apagó las velas y candiles anunciando la hora de dormir, y pronto reinó el silencio y la calma

—Padre —susurró Link, que tumbado boca arriba era incapaz de pegar ojo.

—Mmmmm —masculló Ralek, medio dormido.

—¿Tú crees que la Espada Sagrada está en el Bosque Kolog o piensas que es mentira? No creerás que es mentira…

—No lo sé. Podría ser verdad… ¿quién sabe?

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien la toca? ¿Crees que el bosque está maldito? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa si te cae una maldición?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas para estas horas, hijo. Estás sobreexcitado con todas esas pamplinas. Anda, duérmete —dijo Ralek, girándose y haciendo crujir las tablas de madera de la cama inferior.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ver la Espada —prosiguió Link —seguro que no se parece a ninguna espada que haya visto antes.

—Esa Espada no es un juguete. Tocarla o incluso verla tiene una serie de consecuencias.

—Pero el rey Rhoam quiere que alguien la saque —insistió Link. Ralek no pudo reprimir una risa ante el comentario de su hijo.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Se lo oí decir a tu oficial el otro día, en el campo de tiro con arco —reconoció Link con cierta timidez.

—Demonios de chico, no deberías espiar mis conversaciones con los oficiales. Venga, duérmete que mañana hay que madrugar. Con lo perezoso que eres para despertar tendré que sacarte arrastras de la cama.

Link apretó los ojos, trató de dejar la mente en blanco… pero no conseguía dormir. Había algo dentro de él, una especie de gusanillo que le impedía relajarse del todo. Le parecía tan apasionante la idea de ver aquella Espada, la idea de desafiar los encantamientos del bosque… Era afortunado, pues había logrado ver e incluso tocar armas sagradas. Su amiga Mipha, princesa de los zora, le permitió sostener una vez el Tridente de Escamas, sin que su padre supiese nada claro está. De hecho, ambos habían tenido que esconderse para poder llevar a cabo algo tan simple como eso. Pero la Espada Maestra era otra historia. Deseaba verla, acariciar su empuñadura. Su cabeza estaba llena de fantasías en las que él portaba la Espada y al blandirla lograba hacer brillar su hoja.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, Link consiguió adentrarse en un sueño intranquilo. No estaba dormido por completo, o eso pensaba, pero empezó a soñar.

Estaba en la entrada del Bosque Kolog. Dio unos pasos decididos hacia el interior, no parecía un bosque diferente de los demás hasta que una extraña niebla apareció a ras de suelo, rodeándole los tobillos. Era tan densa que no podía verse los pies y tan fría que le puso la piel de gallina. La sensación era tan real para tratarse de un sueño… Se frotó los brazos tratando de calentarse y vio dos luces a lo lejos. Sin más referencia que eso caminó hacia las luces, que resultaron ser antorchas en medio de un pequeño claro del bosque. Dio unos pasos temerosos internándose más y más, pero la niebla cada vez era más fría y más espesa. Aquello era magia negra, como mínimo. Link miraba desconfiado hacia los troncos de los árboles esperando encontrar alguna bruja o hechicero, y las lúgubres palabras del dueño de la posta se clavaban en su mente: "es un lugar maldito, quien entra no logra salir".

—Cuentos de viejas —dijo Link en voz alta, animándose a sí mismo.

Así avanzó muy despacio, evitando la niebla y dejándose guiar por la intuición. Y de repente… el corazón del bosque. El velo de la niebla cayó de golpe para que Link pudiera admirar fascinado el techo de hojas y flores de un gigantesco árbol de cerezo que había en el mismo centro de la arboleda. El agua discurría alegre en pequeños arroyos y la luz se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles, era un lugar hermoso, parecía como si el tiempo allí transcurriese a otra velocidad. Link se movió con cautela, pues tenía la impresión de que algo o alguien le observaba. Aguzó sus sentidos, buscando entre los árboles cuando de repente… ¡ahí estaba! La Espada Maestra yacía majestuosa en su pedestal de piedra, iluminada por un mágico halo de luz.

Link se acercó a la Espada, sólo la iba a acariciar y luego se largaría de allí sin que nadie supiera nada. Sólo rozarla, no pedía nada más y…

—Vaya, vaya… no esperaba a nadie hoy —rugió una voz profunda, como salida de las entrañas de la tierra.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Link, tan asustado que pensó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

—Pues yo. Estoy aquí —dijo la voz.

—¿Dónde?

—¡Aquí!

Entonces Link pudo comprobar que la voz provenía del tronco del gran cerezo… sin duda el bosque estaba embrujado con la más oscura de las magias.

—No te asustes tanto, muchacho, no debes temerme —dijo el árbol.

—No estoy asustado. Sólo... me siento raro porque nunca había hablado con un árbol.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —rió con pereza aquel ser —eres un muchacho osado y algo mentirosillo… Yo soy el Gran Árbol Deku, el guardián que cuida de la Espada.

—Pues yo soy Link —dijo él, disimulando el temblor de su voz lo mejor que podía.

—Claro, no podía ser de otra manera —respondió el árbol —así que has venido a robarme la Espada.

—No, no. Usted verá, yo sólo quería verla y… bueno puede que tocarla para ver de qué material está hecha.

—Sin embargo, para tratarse de un turista que viene de visita has logrado romper la barrera mágica y llegar hasta aquí. No eres un muchacho cualquiera.

Link se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Para sacar la Espada hace falta tener ciertas cualidades. Si de verdad quieres hacerlo no deberías intentarlo antes de tiempo.

—¿Y qué cualidades son? —preguntó Link de inmediato. El árbol volvió a carcajear.

—Lo primero, dejar que pasen algunos años. Aún pareces un muchacho de cuna, demasiado joven.

—Ya tengo doce años. Soy mucho más hábil que algunos de los soldados que hay en la Ciudadela.

—Lo segundo… dejar de un lado esa arrogancia —riñó el árbol —El elegido por la Espada debe venir tan sólo con fe y humildad si quiere que ésta lo acepte como maestro.

Link se arrepintió de inmediato por haber presumido de habilidades ante aquel ser tan extraño y enrojeció sin poder disimular.

—Sacar esa Espada supone un gran sacrificio, pues el que lo haga sellará su destino y el de las gentes de este mundo… por siempre.

—Eso es imposible… ¿cómo va a cambiar una Espada el destino de tanta gente? —dudó Link.

—Lo imposible no es nada al lado de lo inevitable.

Link se mantuvo taciturno, comprendiendo al fin la responsabilidad que ocultaba aquel objeto. Pensó entonces que un arma con una función tan elevada tenía que estar destinada a un portador mucho más digno que él, alguien que tuviera un espíritu limpio y muy superior.

—Vamos, vamos…no pongas esa cara tan seria —dijo el árbol, tratando de animarle —Recuerda siempre estas palabras, Link: es la Espada la que elige a su maestro, no al revés. Y si estás aquí… es posible que nos veamos más veces. No lo olvides.

Después de esto, la niebla volvió a crecer, emborronando los sonidos y ecos del bosque y haciendo que árbol y espada desapareciesen detrás del velo blanco. Link abrió mucho los ojos tratando de ver mejor y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se había movido de su litera en la Posta del Bosque, y que lo que tenía en frente era el techo que le cobijaba. Ya sólo los ronquidos del mochilero y el crujir de la madera eran los únicos que rompían el silencio.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aguas peligrosas

V – Aguas peligrosas

El agua estaba muy fría. El estanque central se nutría con la fuerza de las cascadas que desembocaban en la hondonada y con el agua que brotaba subterránea del corazón de la tierra. A simple vista podía parecer apetecible tomar un baño en esa laguna de aguas puras y cristalinas, pero lo cierto es que sumergirse allí era lo mismo que dejar que un millar de cuchillas se te hundiesen en la carne hasta que dejas de sentir.

Zelda le tenía miedo a las Fuentes Sagradas. No le gustaban en absoluto, aunque trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía. Eran lugares hermosos cubiertos de misterio, ocultos a los ojos de un simple mortal… pero para ella tenían la connotación de ser visitas obligadas y al poco dejó de admirar la belleza y la paz que en realidad transmitían a cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna de llegar hasta allí.

Pero si temía a las fuentes no era sólo por la temperatura del agua, exponerse durante tanto tiempo a aquel frío era uno de los motivos, el otro era más profundo, era relativo a la ceremonia de rezo y meditación en sí misma. Ella no tenía claro del todo qué era eso de meditar. Siempre trataba de seguir los consejos de sus tutores: dejaba la mente en blanco y se concentraba en las sensaciones, pero al cabo de un rato la única sensación era el frío aterrador de aquellas aguas y las ganas que tenía de salir de allí para volver a casa. Conclusión: no tenía la más mínima idea de si lo que estaba intentando hacer era meditar o no.

Zelda empezó a ser llevada a las fuentes justo al cumplir los doce años. Había tres, una por cada uno de los poderes sagrados: Sabiduría, Valor y Poder. Ella sólo había estado en dos de las fuentes, pues para visitar la tercera había que ser mayor de edad y a ella aún le quedaban unos cuantos años para eso. De hecho, sólo habían pasado unos pocos meses desde su primer intento de meditación, pero todas las veces el resultado había sido el mismo. Se metía en el agua, se concentraba y la enorme estatua de piedra de la Diosa Hylia, que coronaba cada una de las fuentes estaba allí, inmóvil, sin transmitirle nada.

La princesa tenía una mente predispuesta a la ciencia, por eso ella misma pensaba que el hecho de ser tan calculadora para algunas cosas, le jugaba malas pasadas. Aquella no era más que una roca normal, que había sido tallada con un aspecto concreto. Seguro que el escultor no había visto nunca a la diosa Hylia así que, ¿cómo iba a saber qué pinta tenía? La roca de la escultura no estaba hecha con materiales espaciales, ni siquiera con piedras preciosas. Y no tenía runas ni estaba dotada con energía, como las reliquias ancestrales que los sheikah habían desenterrado, así que… aquella era una piedra normal y corriente y ella era una niña normal y corriente. Aunque a veces, se portaba mal.

—No te muevas de aquí —susurró Zelda a su caballo. —Voy a volver enseguida.

El animal le devolvió un relincho como respuesta. Encapuchada y andando de puntillas como si alguien la siguiese, se adentró en el interior de la pared oculta que conducía a la Fuente de Poder. Lo cierto era que se había escapado del castillo, así que cualquier cautela era poca. Era muy difícil despistar a Urbosa, su escolta personal, pues era de la tribu Gerudo y las Gerudo tenían un instinto único para seguir rastros por muy leves que fueran. Era una habilidad que habían aprendido como habitantes del desierto, donde apenas había puntos de referencia.

—Está bien, allá vamos —dijo la princesa, al llegar al estanque donde manaba el agua de la Fuente.

—¡Oh! Gran estatua de la Diosa Hylia —comenzó a recitar con pompa, mientras iba sumergiéndose en el agua helada —Me he escapado, espero que me perdones por eso. Pero… tenía dudas que preguntarte en privado y quería hacer una prueba.

La estatua tenía una mirada ciega de piedra. Tal vez aquello no era tan buena idea como había pensado la noche anterior, cuando planeó su fuga con todo lujo de detalles.

—He pensado que… —prosiguió Zelda —tal vez yo no sea la persona que estás esperando. Verás, quiero contarte una historia. Hace unos días subí a la torre de astronomía. Me gusta ir allí, porque nadie me molesta y puedo estar a solas. Además, hay un enorme telescopio y se pueden observar las estrellas. El caso es que ese día, mientras miraba por la ventana, sentí algo, como un escalofrío. Me concentré, porque pensé que podría ser una señal tuya. Cerré los ojos y… sólo era el viento, hace mucho ruido cuando choca contra los muros de piedra de la torre. Impa, mi guía espiritual sheikah, dice que va a llegar el Cataclismo. Me ha enseñado a recitar de memoria las escrituras del tapiz sagrado. Habla del héroe y la princesa, pero ya que nadie puede sacar la Espada y yo no puedo hacer nada especial, he pensado que igual aún no es el momento del Cataclismo. O puede que… igual el espíritu de la princesa de la leyenda lo tiene otra persona que no sea yo, ¿es posible? Me gustaría que me dieses alguna señal.

La estatua siguió tan inmóvil como al principio. Zelda comenzó a desesperarse. No había señales luminosas, ni escalofríos más allá que los que el agua helada le producía.

—Está bien. Me quedaré aquí hasta que me digas algo. Tal vez sea la única manera de saber si tengo un poder que despertar, o es una equivocación de mi padre, de Impa… de todo el mundo.

Zelda cerró los ojos y recitó de memoria todos los rezos que había aprendido durante su formación y sus otras visitas a las fuentes. Lo repitió todo una y otra vez.

—¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!

Alguien parecía gritar, llamándola. ¿Sería la efigie de la Diosa? Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Zelda abrió los párpados, aunque le pesaban mucho. Una imagen borrosa se presentó ante ella, parecía su escolta, Urbosa.

—Por el amor de la Diosa, estáis amoratada.

La princesa yacía semi-inconsciente en el borde del estanque. Urbosa agarró su cuerpo amoratado y la apartó a un lugar seco en la orilla. La respiración de la joven era muy débil, Urbosa puso la mano sobre su boca y apenas podía notar aliento alguno. Zelda tenía los labios morados, síntoma de la hipotermia que sufría. Urbosa le quitó las ropas mojadas y la envolvió en su capa.

—Ur…bosa —murmuró Zelda, reaccionando al poco calor que empezaba a recibir.

—Me habéis asustado mucho, alteza, mucho —dijo la escolta, mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la niña contra el suyo para darle más calor.

—Lo he… intentado…lo…tenía que… intentar—tiritó la joven princesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí metida? ¿No véis que algo malo podría haberos ocurrido?

Pero la princesa no respondió, cayó vencida por el agotamiento y el frío. Al menos su respiración comenzaba a restaurarse.

Urbosa llevó a la princesa al refugio más cercano que pudo encontrar por los alrededores, y este lugar era la posta de Akkala Norte. Nada más llegar al refugio, Urbosa soltó una bolsa repleta de rupias al dueño para que las atendiese con urgencia.

—Aquí hay mucho dinero, mi señora —se sorprendió el posadero.

—Pues entonces me darás tu mejor cama y harás que no haya miradas curiosas alrededor. —repuso Urbosa.

—S…sí señora. ¿Puedo saber que…?

—Por supuesto que no. Esto es una misión confidencial de castillo y no puedes saber nada. Lo único que pido es silencio, que enciendas todas las chimeneas y que no hagas preguntas.

—Enseguida, todo estará dispuesto como habéis pedido.

—¡Ah! Una cosa más —dijo Urbosa —Necesito que mandes un mensaje urgente a la aldea Kakariko, en el mensaje debes pedir que Impa se persone aquí de inmediato.

El posadero se apresuró a hacer todo lo que Urbosa había ordenado sin rechistar, pues la mujer gerudo le había prometido otra bolsa de rupias igual de grande si todo estaba tal y como había solicitado.

Urbosa quería evitar a toda costa un escándalo, era crucial que nadie descubriese que la princesa de Hyrule estaba allí inconsciente por hipotermia, ya había demasiadas habladurías en el reino como para dar algo más a la gente de lo que chismorrear.

Bien entrada la madrugada, Impa llegó a la Posta de Akkala. A pesar de la distancia, los miembros de la tribu sheikah poseían una habilidad especial para desplazarse a toda velocidad, así que en menos de media jornada de viaje fue posible que la joven mujer sheikah alcanzase el lugar. Sin más dilación Impa entró a la posta y fue a examinar la salud de la princesa Zelda.

—Tiene fiebre, seguramente es culpa de haberse enfriado. —concluyó Impa.

—¿Pero es grave? ¿Se recuperará? —preguntó Urbosa.

—Se recuperará. Le daremos esta poción que he traído y poco a poco volverá a la normalidad.

—El rey…—dijo Urbosa, cayendo en la cuenta de que no habían informado de la situación a nadie en el castillo de Hyrule.

—Es mejor que no sepa nada de esto —dijo Impa. Entonces colocó la mano con cuidado bajo la cabeza de la princesa, para tratar de que volviera en sí —Zelda, despertad. Vamos, tenéis que despertar ahora.

—Impa… —dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos —¿qué haces aquí?

—Mejor no respondo a eso ahora. Tomad, bebed esto y os sentiréis mejor —Impa depositó el frasquito con la poción sobre los labios de la princesa. Ella tragó con dificultad y después volvió a caer en un sueño más profundo.

Impa y Urbosa salieron al exterior de la posta. Había una noche despejada y sin luna, salpicada de estrellas.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Impa, adivinando los pensamientos de Urbosa —La princesa es rebelde y tiene toda la temeridad de una adolescente. Tan solo espero que no siga empeorando esa actitud, porque con los años será cada vez más difícil de controlar.

—Agradezco tus palabras, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Es mi obligación estar pendiente de ella en cada momento, por eso el rey me nombró como su escolta. No sé qué hubiera hecho si… si le hubiese pasado algo hoy.

—¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? Tú la conoces mejor que yo —admitió Impa.

—Es difícil saber lo que está pensando. Siempre anda con mil ideas y proyectos de un lado para otro, te aseguro que termino agotada —reconoció Urbosa, con una media sonrisa —Pero supongo que le preocupa no decepcionar más al rey. Cada vez que nos encontramos con su majestad, éste le suele preguntar si ya ha conseguido despertar el poder y ella… ella sólo quiere tener su atención. Creo que el rey es demasiado lejano con la princesa, a veces me da la impresión de que ella solo busca una muestra de afecto. Y de momento no he visto nada de eso, me resulta muy triste que una niña tan adorable esté en realidad tan sola.

—Ten cuidado, Urbosa. Oyéndote hablar así cualquiera diría que te estás ablandando con la princesa —bromeó Impa. —¿Qué ha sido de la domadora de serpientes del desierto?

—Sigo aquí, solo que ahora me preocupo un poco. Y te advierto que era más fácil domar serpientes gigantes que ser la niñera de esta cabeza loca.

—En fin, lo importante es que todo ha salido bien esta vez —dijo Impa —Pero tenemos que seguir cuidándola y luchando juntas para que todo esté listo para el Cataclismo.

—¿Crees que ocurrirá? ¿Es cierto que esa criatura despertará de entre las sombras?

—Estoy convencida de que sí.


	6. Chapter 6 - Demasiado joven

VI – Demasiado joven

Link había limpiado el filo de la Espada Maestra hasta dejarla reluciente. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a su tacto y a su peso, así que mantenerla limpia y afilada era una especie de ritual de "acercamiento" entre él y la Espada.

La había sacado del pedestal tan sólo unos días atrás. Guiado por su intuición y por las repetidas imágenes de sus sueños, encontró la Espada en el centro del Bosque Kolog. No fue fácil sacarla. Una fuerza invisible la atraía hacia el centro de la tierra y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder empezar siquiera a moverla, así que cuando lo consiguió, estaba exhausto y calló de rodillas sin poder mantenerse en pie. El Gran Árbol Deku le habló para confirmarle que sus sueños habían sido en realidad proféticos, y que llevaba esperándole desde la primera vez que empezó a soñar. Después de eso, todo empezó a ir demasiado rápido.

Pronto se corrió la noticia de que alguien había sacado la Espada del pedestal sagrado y el rey de Hyrule movilizó a su ejército para encontrarle. Él sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad y aunque sabía que sacar la Espada tenía unas consecuencias, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender qué le estaba pasando. No tardaron en encontrarle demasiado, y el rey ordenó que comenzasen los preparativos para ordenarle caballero de inmediato.

Tal vez sólo había sido imaginación suya, pero la primera vez que Link se encontró con el rey Rhoam, pudo notar las dudas y el escepticismo que había sobre él, como elegido para portar la Espada Maestra. "Parece demasiado joven, demasiado" había dicho el rey al verle. "Por otra parte extraer la Espada Destructora del Mal es una prueba irrefutable, majestad" replicaban sus consejeros mientras revoloteaban como pájaros hambrientos alrededor de Link. "Sí, será el elegido por la Espada. Y la edad… bueno puede que sea por algo" admitió finalmente el rey.

Link sabía que si el rey había dicho aquello era porque él y la princesa Zelda tenían más o menos la misma edad. Si estaban obligados a ayudarse mutuamente, tener la misma edad podría facilitar las cosas. De todas formas, él estaba lleno de dudas. Le costaba mucho creer que pudiese hacer frente a un Cataclismo con una espada, por muy especial que fuera. No era posible que el destino de todo el reino de Hyrule dependiese de un individuo tan simple como él. Al fin, las palabras de su padre tenían todo el sentido que nunca quiso darles: "no es un juguete, Link, no lo olvides".

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Mipha! Al final has venido, me alegro mucho —exclamó Link al ver a la princesa zora entrando en la estancia en la que él esperaba.

—Se te veía muy concentrado, seguramente pensando cosas muy profundas —bromeó ella, consiguiendo sacar un amago de sonrisa a Link.

—No, sólo estaba preparándome para la ceremonia.

—Ya veo que llevas tu nueva túnica de elegido —dijo ella, admirando la recién estrenada casaca azul turquesa que vestía Link —Igual no me crees, pero de alguna manera, no sé cómo, desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras muy especial.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, ajustando las correas de la vaina de la espada.

—Está bien, hablas incluso menos de lo habitual —se burló Mipha —Sólo he venido a decirte que estés tranquilo. No va a haber público especial en la ceremonia, es un acto privado. De hecho, ni siquiera el rey va a estar presente, sólo la princesa, los otros elegidos y yo. Los elegidos son muy… bueno, te gustarán. Daruk, del pueblo goron es un gran bromista y el más divertido del grupo, seguro que te llevarás bien con él. Revali de los orni, es tal vez el más hábil de todos nosotros. Un poco cascarrabias, eso sí, pero verás que lo hace para ocultar su lado sensible, o eso siempre le digo yo. Y Urbosa, de las gerudo, es muy fuerte, querrás que te enseñe trucos porque sabe muchísimos.

—Gracias —dijo él, suspirando profundamente.

—Todo va a ir bien. Tú sólo tienes que salir ahí afuera y dejar que todo surja. No pienses de dónde venimos cada uno, sólo piensa en quiénes somos. Eres un buen chico, Link, por eso estás aquí hoy. Y yo como siempre estaré ahí apoyándote, así que no lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo él, apretando la mano que le había tendido Mipha.

—Pues entonces alegra esa cara. Te espero ahí afuera. —se despidió ella.

Cuando Link salió a la plaza de ceremonias, la princesa Zelda le esperaba en el centro, rodeada por los cuatro elegidos. Todos ellos vestían alguna prenda de color azul turquesa, era lo que les distinguía como elegidos, y ahora él también pasaría a formar parte de ese grupo. De lejos, la princesa parecía una mujer mayor. Nunca antes la había visto así que no tenía claro cuál sería su aspecto. Vestía un largo vestido azul y dorado y llevaba una especie de diana dorada en la cabeza, como una tiara o corona pequeña, no entendía mucho sobre adornos de la realeza así que no sabía distinguirlos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella fue cuando pudo comprobar que, en realidad, ella era mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba.

—Arrodíllate —le pidió la princesa, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito.

Él lo hizo y ella comenzó la ceremonia para ordenarle caballero. El juramento sagrado era largo, y la voz de la princesa vacía y monótona así que Link pronto perdió el hilo de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Arrodillado y con la cabeza baja sólo podía ver el suelo y el borde dorado del vestido de la princesa. Estaba bastante despistado, por suerte había leído el juramento antes para conocer su verdadero contenido y futuras obligaciones, porque en ese momento no estaba escuchando nada. El tiempo parecía discurrir más despacio de lo que él deseaba y la boca se le secó por completo. Ojalá terminase toda aquella representación lo antes posible. De repente hubo silencio y comprendió que le tocaba hablar.

—Lo juro —dijo Link, elevando un poco la cabeza.

—En pie —le pidió la princesa —Con esto concluye la ceremonia, gracias a todos por participar.

Sin mirarle a la cara ni por asomo, la princesa puso rumbo al castillo. Link se quedó petrificado, observando cómo se iba alejando sin más mediación.

—¡Enhorabuena, chaval! Bienvenido al grupo —exclamó Daruk, palmeando su espalda con exceso de energía.

—Link, lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad. Ya eres uno de los nuestros —lo felicitó Mipha.

Revali agitó las alas con fuerza y se elevó en vertical, para alejarse de allí.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Urbosa a sus espaldas —siempre hace lo mismo. Sólo está celoso porque eres tú el protagonista. Si me lo permites, iré contigo, se me ha pedido que enseñe cuáles son tus nuevas obligaciones.

Link se despidió rápidamente de Mipha, prometiéndole que iría a verla en cuanto le fuera posible y después partió junto a Urbosa, rumbo al castillo. La líder gerudo era una mujer muy alta, la más alta que había visto nunca. Hablaba con mucha seguridad, transmitía fuerza y determinación, y pronto Link se sintió cómodo en su compañía.

—Bueno, pues esto de aquí serán tus aposentos de ahora en adelante —dijo Urbosa, mostrando la estancia a Link.

Se trataba de un pequeño habitáculo dentro de la parte más interior de la Ciudadela, donde sólo la familia real, algunos nobles y el servicio más cercano tenían permitido alojarse. Aquella habitación no era muy grande, pero era mayor que lo que Link había tenido en toda su vida. Había una cama, una chimenea y un par de cofres vacíos para que él pudiera guardar sus objetos personales.

—Como ahora eres el nuevo escolta privado de la princesa, te aconsejo que madrugues y estés muy temprano frente a su puerta, por si ella pudiera necesitar tus servicios. Si no los requiere entonces puedes ir libremente a donde te plazca, a las caballerizas o a entrenar en el patio de armas, puedes moverte con libertad. Eso sí, y es muy importante que recuerdes esto que voy a decirte. Si la princesa abandona el castillo deberás ir con ella allá a donde vaya, sin alejarte por un instante. Es muy importante mantenerla vigilada cuando sale al exterior. ¿Lo has entendido?

Link asintió en silencio y Urbosa continuó dando algunos consejos e instrucciones más. El uso de las cocinas, los horarios, el toque de queda, la comunicación a la guardia… eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

—Supongo que conoces bien este castillo, al menos la ciudadela exterior. Tu padre fue caballero, ¿no? De la guardia real.

—Sí.

—He podido saber que falleció hace un par de años, lamento mucho tu pérdida, muchacho.

—Gracias.

Link aún no había asimilado del todo la ausencia de Ralek. Ni siquiera su padre murió como le habría gustado, en combate, defendiendo su reino. En lugar de ello fueron unas fiebres las que se lo arrebataron. Le echaba mucho de menos y más aún en un día como aquel en el que su vida había cambiado por completo. Link no sabía si de haber vivido su padre, se habría animado a buscar la Espada Maestra, es una duda que arrastraría por siempre.

—Vamos, chico, anímate—dijo Urbosa, percibiendo su melancolía —Hoy es un gran día, para todos. Es tan importante que tú hayas aparecido… eres un rayo de esperanza, aunque ahora no te des cuenta. Y esto no es complicado, pronto le cogerás el truco. Si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes contactar conmigo o con Impa de la tribu sheikah, es la guía espiritual de la princesa. Es esa mujer alta y atlética que has visto a la entrada. ¿La recuerdas?

—Sí. Y lo agradezco, de veras.

—Dicho esto… he de partir ya. Me gustaría despedirme de la princesa Zelda antes de volver al desierto y no quiero que se haga demasiado tarde. —Urbosa se dirigió a la puerta, pero se paró justo antes de salir —Link, creo que no hace falta que te diga esto, pero… por favor, cuida de ella. Detrás de toda esta parafernalia descubrirás que ella sólo es una buena chica. Nada más.

De ese modo, Link se quedó a solas con su nuevo destino. Eran demasiados nombres, demasiadas tareas. La Espada le pareció muy pesada a su espalda. Cayó de bruces en la cama, hundiéndose en un sueño muy profundo.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cambio de guardia

VII – Cambio de guardia

Zelda se paseaba a solas por sus aposentos, con los planos del interior de un guardián en las manos. Los había esbozado por primera vez junto a Prunia, su ayudante sheikah en las investigaciones.

—Esto tiene que estar mal, este engranaje va aquí y el otro se conecta con el eje central —dijo en voz alta, mientras ponía los planos en la mesa y hacía correcciones sobre los complicados esquemas.

Los guardianes se contaban por miles. Los habían desenterrado por todo el reino, al parecer su función principal era la defensa y el ataque, constituían una especie de ejército mecánico ancestral. Había guardianes de distintos tipos, los más letales estaban dotados con largas patas metálicas que les permitían desplazarse a enorme velocidad en campo abierto y hacer uso de su visión periférica y de un potente disparador de energía. Lo mejor era su autonomía: bastaba programar órdenes simples para que éstos supiesen cómo actuar por su cuenta contra el enemigo. Pero a la vez, averiguar cómo dar con la programación correcta era lo más difícil de todo, no resultaba sencillo hallar un sentido a una tecnología tan avanzada de la que apenas quedaban pistas. Zelda había estado trabajando en ellos durante días, pero tuvo que interrumpir sus avances para poder ir a la ceremonia. La Espada, la ceremonia… eran señales inequívocas de la llegada del Cataclismo.

—Sin tan sólo pudiera dejar de pensar en eso por un momento… —se recriminó Zelda a sí misma, tratando de poner toda su mente en el diseño del guardián.

Sus investigaciones eran lo más importante, hacía tiempo que había tomado la firme determinación de concentrarse en la defensa de Hyrule a través del estudio y reparación de las grandes Bestias Divinas, las enormes criaturas mecánicas diseñadas para contener el Cataclismo. Ya que no podía despertar su poder, Zelda se había dedicado a aprender todo lo que podía sobre la tecnología ancestral. Pero al fin, la Espada y su portador habían aparecido y eso le había robado el sueño. Era incapaz de concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo y desde que lo supo, la Espada y la ceremonia habían invadido su mente como una plaga de la que no era capaz de escapar.

—Está claro que hoy no podré avanzar nada —bufó con resignación, abandonando por completo la idea de terminar los planos esa noche.

Zelda se recostó en la cama y tomó su diario personal entre las manos. Era el único lugar donde podía expulsar todos aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que de verdad era importante. Escribiendo conseguía vaciarse, lo cual había resultado ser un enorme alivio.

No esperaba que el caballero elegido por la Espada, fuera tan joven. Muchas veces había imaginado que aparecería, pero siempre pensó que sería un hombre mayor, un tipo rudo y experto, parecido al capitán de la guardia personal de su padre. En cambio, tendría que aguantar la presencia de un joven de su edad a diario, y sobre todo verle llevando la Espada, un recordatorio continuo de lo incapaz que ella era de estar a su altura. Si al menos el caballero hubiese sido un viejo, alguien mayor, habría sido como tener algo de margen para ponerse al nivel de su experiencia, le habría servido para justificarse durante un tiempo más.

De repente, unos toques en la puerta frenaron el impulso de sus pensamientos.

—Alteza, ¿puedo pasar? Soy yo, Urbosa.

Zelda se puso en pie, guardando el diario en el cajón de su mueble de noche. Se dirigió a la puerta y dejó que Urbosa entrase en sus aposentos, cerrando de nuevo tras ella.

—Pensé que ya habrías partido —dijo Zelda con los hombros caídos, sin ocultar su desolación.

—No podía hacerlo sin despedirme, alteza. Después de todo son demasiados años a vuestro lado, no pensaríais que me iría a escondidas como una vulgar ladrona, sin decir nada.

—Ya veo… —Zelda disimuló lo mejor que pudo el enorme nudo que le apretaba la garganta. Dio la espalda a Urbosa para ir al escritorio y fingir ordenar los planos del guardián.

—Vamos, no es como si no fuésemos a vernos de nuevo, alteza. Podéis venir a la ciudad Gerudo siempre que queráis. Y yo vendré de inmediato en cuanto me hagáis llamar.

—Ya. Pero no volverá a ser lo mismo… —murmuró Zelda.

—Nah, venga, alteza. Tenéis que animaros. Todo son buenas noticias, el progreso con las Bestias Divinas va muy bien y tener esa Espada Destructora del Mal cerca no puede ser malo, aunque ahora mismo os resulte complicado verlo.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero… es que te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a vos. Más de lo que puedo expresar.

Zelda se giró para abrazarse a Urbosa de manera espontánea. No era la primera vez que le ofrecía estas muestras de afecto, Urbosa sabía que la joven sentía un enorme cariño hacia ella.

—Alteza —dijo Urbosa, acariciando el cabello de Zelda para calmarla, como había hecho otras tantas veces —estáis montando un drama. No quiero veros así. Tenéis que prometerme que seréis fuerte y decidida, como siempre. No veo rastros de esa chica fuerte y testaruda ahora mismo.

La princesa rompió el abrazo y se secó las lágrimas con el puño, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Eso está mejor —dijo la mujer gerudo —¿Veis? No es como si fuese el fin del mundo. Al menos no de momento.

Zelda soltó una carcajada. Empezó a sentirse mejor, sabía que aquel momento era duro, pero Urbosa siempre sabía cómo hacerle reír en el instante adecuado.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Puedo ordenar que nos traigan algo aquí —sugirió Zelda.

—Me temo que no dispongo de tanto tiempo, alteza. Ya he terminado todas mis obligaciones por aquí, y también he terminado de dar las instrucciones al muchacho para que mañana mismo esté bajo vuestro mando.

—Ah.

—Y decidme, ¿qué os parece Link?

—Pues, no sé. —dijo la princesa con incomodidad —No lo he pensado. Parece joven e inexperto.

—Oh! Habláis con la enorme voz de la vejez y la experiencia —bromeó Urbosa, haciendo reír de nuevo a Zelda.

—No es eso… es que lo esperaba de otra manera, no así. ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—A mí me parece que es perfecto —dijo Urbosa con seguridad.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto, alteza. Está tan asustado como vos, así que os llevaréis de maravilla.

—No bromees, yo estoy hablando en serio, Urbosa.

—Y yo también. Si hubiera tenido que elegirle entre un millar de candidatos, lo habría elegido a él, no me cabe ninguna duda.

Zelda se quedó rumiando aquellas palabras, sin terminar de comprender del todo qué habría visto Urbosa en el joven que se le había escapado a ella.

—Ahora sí, alteza, mi querida princesa. He de marcharme. —Urbosa depositó un beso en la frente de la joven y se dirigió a la salida —Una última cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Portaos bien. —dijo Urbosa guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Aquella noche Zelda se hundió en un sueño intranquilo en el que se veía a sí misma recorriendo todas las estancias del castillo de Hyrule, y todos los habitantes con los que se topaba, ya fueran sirvientes, nobles o guardias, llevaban la Espada Maestra al cinto a excepción de ella misma, que sólo era capaz de agarrar un cucharón de las cocinas.

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda fue despertada por una de sus doncellas que la apremió a vestirse y estar presentable lo antes posible, pues el rey Rhoam había reclamado su presencia. Al parecer tendría que acompañarle en las audiencias de ese día y no podría dedicarse a sus investigaciones como tenía planeado. Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, despachó a sus doncellas de alcoba y arrugó un par de planos en los que había trabajado, para guardarlos concienzudamente entre los pliegues de su vestido. Tenía pensado echarles un ojo en secreto, en cuanto hallase la más mínima oportunidad. Salió por la puerta con la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante cuando se topó de frente con su nuevo escolta, que hacía guardia junto a sus aposentos.

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí esperando?

—Pues…

—Bueno, no importa —interrumpió ella —Hoy no voy a necesitar escolta así que ya puedes marcharte.

El joven le hizo una leve reverencia sin mediar palabra y se marchó.

El mismo episodio se repitió en los días consecutivos. Ella lo encontraba día tras día cuadrado ante su puerta. Probó a madrugar más, a salir más tarde… pero invariablemente el joven estaba allí, como si tuviera alguna especie de sensor secreto que le hacía adivinar cuándo saldría ella de sus aposentos. Todos los días rechazó sus servicios y el muchacho se marchaba en silencio, sin rechistar y sin demostrar la más mínima duda. Era desquiciante.

Zelda evitó concienzudamente tener que salir del castillo, porque hacerlo, implicaría reclamar los servicios de su escolta. Así que su comunicación a través de mensajería real con sus compañeros sheikah y los distintos laboratorios fue más fluida que nunca. Aunque lo evitaba, a veces se topaba con él en algún pasillo o en los campos de entrenamiento, donde ella solía salir a pasear y a tomar el aire. Él siempre se enderezaba ante su presencia, como si estuviera deseando recibir alguna orden suya. A veces, cuando subía a la torre de astronomía o al puente del laboratorio, observaba al joven a lo lejos. Era el último que quedaba entrenando siempre, tan sólo desistía cuando no había suficiente luz para continuar. Tampoco tenía mala puntería con el arco, por lo que había podido comprobar. Link era tenaz y testarudo y no le vio holgazanear ni una sola vez.

Un día, Zelda estaba enfrascada en los planos de la Bestia Divina Vah Medoh. Aquel enorme artefacto era uno de los más complejos, pues tenía la estructura de un ave gigantesca y sólo podía manejarse y funcionar desde el aire. Por ello, esta Bestia Divina era controlada por Revali, del pueblo orni, tenía sentido que un pueblo que se desplazaba por los cielos fuera el encargado de mantener esta invención. Los últimos ajustes de Vah Medoh contenían un error garrafal y era peligroso no cambiar la configuración lo antes posible, pues el mecanismo podría estropearse y la Bestia se precipitaría contra el suelo, causando daños irreparables. Zelda estaba inquieta, tenía que tomar una decisión. No había enviados sheikah en la región de los orni y aunque mandase un mensaje para Revali, la información era demasiado importante como para que cayese en las manos equivocadas. Sin más remedio, tendría que recurrir por primera vez a los servicios de la Espada del incordio.

Cuando Zelda abrió la puerta como cada mañana, encontró a Link frente a ella, le habría sorprendido que no fuera así.

—Hoy tampoco necesito tus servicios… pero. En realidad, necesito que hagas algo por mí —le dijo a Link, que la observaba con la misma atención de siempre —Toma, este pergamino es para Revali. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Sí.

—Es muy importante que se lo des tú mismo, lo tiene que recibir personalmente. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, alteza.

—Bien, ya puedes marcharte.

Link se precipitó escaleras abajo, sin rechistar. Zelda suspiró aliviada al verle partir. Era muy incómoda la situación, no podía evitar sentirse extraña en su presencia, pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir del castillo y no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentarse a lo que había evitado durante tanto tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8 - Frustración

VIII – Frustración

Link llegó al límite de sus fuerzas al castillo de Hyrule. Había cumplido con la misión que la princesa Zelda le había ordenado, y todo en el plazo de un día. El poblado orni no estaba cerca, había sido un auténtico desafío ir y venir en un plazo de veinticuatro horas, pero no había otra manera, no podía dejar a la princesa sin escolta ni un solo día. Se preguntó cuál sería la forma de proceder si la próxima vez ella lo enviaba a un lugar más lejano… según le había dicho Urbosa él tenía que estar siempre disponible si la princesa quería salir del castillo.

Durante su corta visita al poblado orni, tuvo una especie de encontronazo con Revali. Cuando era niño, era un gran admirador de Revali. Su padre lo llevaba a todos los campeonatos de tiro con arco y él adoraba ver a Revali vencer una y otra vez. En una ocasión el gran arquero orni le regaló una flecha y él aún la conservaba como un tesoro. Sin embargo, el Revali que le recibió estaba lejos de parecerse al héroe de su infancia. En esta ocasión, el elegido orni hizo sentir a Link que era torpe y poco preparado, como si hubiese sacado la Espada por casualidad y no fuese merecedor de proteger a la princesa Zelda. Lo peor de todo es que ella también parecía pensarlo, así que todas sus inseguridades convertían su día a día en una lucha continua por demostrar que se estaba esforzando para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Link no pasó por sus aposentos al llegar a la ciudadela. Ya había amanecido casi por completo, así que fue a montar guardia a la puerta de la princesa, como cada día. Estaba agotado, pero tenía que estar allí aunque fuese por mero orgullo. Seguramente ella lo despacharía como siempre. Era una joven fría y distante y estaba muy claro que su presencia de incomodaba. Él no terminaba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo y en alguna ocasión pensó en dirigirse a ella para decirle que sólo quería ayudar y que lo haría lo mejor posible… pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para decir nada, menos aún con lo fuera de lugar que se sentía a veces.

Esa mañana, la princesa salió temprano, pues él apenas llevaba unos minutos haciendo guardia. No vestía como habitualmente, llevaba pantalones y una casaca azul, del mismo color que la que él y el resto de elegidos llevaban. Con ese aspecto parecía mucho más joven, era como estar ante una joven hyliana común y corriente.

—Link, hoy necesito partir a la Ciudad Goron. Así que necesitaré que vengas —dijo ella.

—Sí, alteza.

—Espero que le entregases el pergamino a Revali… —insinuó, dubitativa.

—Sí, tal como ordenasteis.

—¿Y dijo algo? ¿Traes algún mensaje de su parte?

—No, no dijo nada.

—Bien, Revali es muy competente, no esperaba menos de él. Anoche ordené que preparasen nuestros caballos y provisiones. El camino a la Montaña de la Muerte es bastante largo.

Partieron sin mucha demora, pues como la princesa había dicho, todo estaba dispuesto para el viaje. Dieron algunos rodeos, Link conocía caminos mucho más directos a Ciudad Goron, pero la princesa prefería trazar su propia ruta. Tenía un objeto extraño, una especie de piedra plana y rectangular donde iba haciendo todo tipo de anotaciones. Él nunca había visto un invento tan avanzado, en aquella piedra podían almacenarse mapas, datos y hasta tenía una sorprendente función que permitía capturar imágenes.

Apenas hablaron. No es que él fuera un gran conversador, pero ella evitaba explícitamente iniciar ninguna charla, y si lo hizo fue para generarle más dudas, para poner en duda sus conocimientos sobre la Espada Maestra y las profecías sobre el Cataclismo. Al parecer, él no se ajustaba para nada a las expectativas de la princesa. Por el contrario, él estaba bastante fascinado con ella.

La princesa Zelda dominaba casi a la perfección varios idiomas. Se habían topado con más de un viajero y ella no dudó en dar indicaciones o recibirlas en la lengua que fuese, desde los ásperos dialectos de las mesetas del norte a la lengua tribal de los sureños. Además, conocía perfectamente la geografía del reino, conocía dónde se situaba cada pueblo, cada aldea. Estudiaba y documentaba hierbas y animales que encontraban por el camino, guardando información en su piedra misteriosa y por lo poco que ella le había contado, tenía grandes conocimientos sobre la tecnología ancestral. Él habría sido incapaz de entender nada de eso, a su lado era un completo zoquete.

—Creo que vamos a parar aquí para hacer noche, ¿te parece? —sugirió la princesa Zelda.

Él asintió. Había anochecido casi por completo y estaban en la Posta de la Montaña, el último asentamiento antes de Ciudad Goron. Era peligroso hacer el ascenso a la Montaña en mitad de la noche, así que la parada era la mejor idea.

Nadie en la posta reconoció a la princesa. Les ofrecieron mesa y cama como a dos viajeros cualquiera. Compartieron fuego y cena con otros tres mochileros jóvenes que estaban de viaje.

—Qué conjuntados, ¿sois hermanos o algo así? —preguntó Nim, uno de los mochileros, refiriéndose a las casacas azules de Link y Zelda.

—No, pero estamos en el mismo grupo de investigación, por eso vamos de azul —dijo ella.

—Es un color que favorece mucho, sobre todo a una dama —añadió Mekal, el más joven de los tres.

—No conseguiréis nada con esos cumplidos, os lo advierto —bromeó ella, haciendo reír al resto del grupo.

—¿Y qué vais a ver en la Montaña? Si es que no morís abrasados por el camino…

—Estamos estudiando la fauna de la zona, queremos documentar la resistencia al calor de algunos animales, ¿verdad, Link? —dijo ella. Él asintió en silencio. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de representaciones y toda la escena le pillaba por sorpresa.

Estuvieron parloteando un rato más, aquella era otra nueva versión de la princesa que Link desconocía, no parecía la persona fría y altiva que encontraba a diario en el inicio de sus guardias. Después, ella decidió retirarse y ambos se alejaron dejando al animado grupo junto al fuego.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al interior de la posta, Link estuvo pensando que sería un buen momento para decirle lo que llevaba queriendo decirle casi desde el principio. Ella parecía relajada y dicharachera, era el momento de romper el hielo.

—Link, aquí acaban tus servicios por hoy —dijo ella de pronto, recobrando el tono impersonal que utilizaba para hablarle —no es necesario que hagas guardia ni nada por el estilo. Las postas son un lugar seguro.

—De acuerdo, alteza.

Zelda se adentró con rapidez en la posta y él se quedó plantado en la entrada, tratando de encajar qué es lo que acababa de suceder. "Sólo quiero ayudar, no soy un enemigo ni tampoco un inútil. Buenas noches" pensó Link para sí mismo, repitiendo las palabras que tuvo que tragarse sin poder llegar a expulsarlas.

Partieron muy temprano y durante el ascenso a Ciudad Goron, volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos. No quedaba ni rastro de la joven simpática que fingía estudiar animales y bromeaba con mochileros alrededor de un buen fuego. Link se rompía la cabeza pensando por qué él era una decepción tan grande para la princesa. Era cierto que mucha gente en la corte de Hyrule cuchicheaba sobre él, sobre su origen humilde, su edad y su inexperiencia. ¿Podría ser que esos rumores llegasen hasta la misma princesa y eso alimentase su rechazo hacia él? De momento, no tenía respuesta, habría que seguir esperando.

La visita en Ciudad Goron transcurrió como habían planeado. Daruk tenía dificultades para dominar a Vah Rudania, una gigantesca salamandra mecánica que era capaz de moverse por las verticales paredes del volcán que era la Montaña de la Muerte. Después de los ajustes que propuso Zelda, el manejo de la bestia mejoró notablemente por parte de Daruk, así que decidieron volver al castillo de Hyrule sin perder el tiempo.

Después de la visita a la Ciudad Goron los días pasaron de forma monótona. La princesa no planeó ninguna otra salida del castillo, así que Link se retiraba cada mañana sin ninguna obligación.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Link practicaba el tiro con arco en el campo de entrenamiento. No le gustaba perder el tiempo y necesitaba hacer cualquier actividad que le mantuviese en forma y preparado. Estaba tensando el arco con fuerza y precisión, cuando percibió que alguien se acercaba a él. Se trataba de Impa, una mujer sheikah alta y delgada que solía acompañar a la princesa Zelda en sus investigaciones.

—Link, perdona que te interrumpa —dijo Impa al llegar a su altura. Link relajó la postura del arco y se giró para hablar con ella.

—No interrumpes. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, necesito tu ayuda. Verás… debes ser discreto. No quiero montar ningún escándalo ni que el rey sepa nada de esto, a pesar de que me encantaría decírselo para que cierta persona fuese castigada por su actitud —dijo Impa, más para ella misma que para Link.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada.

—La princesa Zelda ha desaparecido. Ha debido de salir sola, despistando a la guardia. No está en el castillo.

—¿Cómo? Yo… ella me dijo que no necesitaba mis servicios, así que no la he escoltado, pensaba que podría tener tiempo libre, no lo sabía…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Impa, tratando de apaciguarle —no te estoy culpando de nada. Ella lo ha hecho adrede. No es la primera vez que se escabulle de la guardia para marcharse sola, vete a saber dónde…

Link trataba de ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza sin demasiado éxito. Por mucho que Impa le dijese que no era culpable él no pudo evitar sentir que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por ser útil acababa de caerse por la borda.

—Sospechamos que ha ido a explorar unas ruinas que hay a la entrada del Cañón de Gerudo. Ayer estuvimos hablando sobre el tema y he visto varias anotaciones sobre eso en sus papeles del laboratorio. Necesito que vayas a buscarla y la traigas de vuelta, Link. Temo que se haya metido en problemas. Además, el paso de Gerudo ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro, hay monstruos rondando la base del cañón, también es el hogar de merodeadores y ladrones. Y lo peor de todo, es un territorio dominado por el clan Yiga. Zelda conoce ese paso como la palma de su mano, pero temo que su exceso de confianza le juegue una mala pasada, ¿entiendes?

Link dejó caer el arco en el suelo y echó a correr en dirección a las caballerizas. Oía a Impa gritarle algo a lo lejos, pero ya era tarde para pararse a escuchar. Tenía que partir en busca de la princesa cuanto antes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tormenta en la arena

IX – Tormenta en la arena

Zelda estaba furiosa. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero casi nunca dejaba que sus emociones la dominasen de esa manera. Apretó el paso de su caballo abriendo algo de distancia con Link, que cabalgaba ceñudo a su espalda. Se sulfuraba una y otra vez pensando que él le iba a desgastar el cogote de tanto vigilarlo.

Su intento fallido de fuga fue el más breve de todos los que había iniciado desde que ella pudiera recordar. Siempre que había intentado escaparse a solas del castillo, sus escoltas o vigilantes la terminaban encontrando, pero no con la eficiencia que había demostrado tener Link. Lo tenía todo planeado: cómo evitar coincidir con los sheikah en el laboratorio del castillo, cómo sacar el caballo de las cuadras sin que el guardia se diese cuenta y cómo cruzar el portón del castillo pasando desapercibida, como una hyliana corriente que va y viene. Su escapada había sido tan magistral que pensó que tardarían al menos dos días en dar con ella. Sin embargo, Link apareció ante ella antes de que se pusiera el sol, ¿cómo diablos lo hacía? Sintió tanta rabia al verle llegar que no pudo sino estallar en su contra. Estalló porque no había manera de librarse de su presencia y porque todo en él la enfurecía: su silencio, su resignación… Cualquier otro habría renunciado ya, pero él se obstinaba en seguir cumpliendo órdenes con tanta diligencia que parecía que nada le importase. No obstante, aquella noche en la que se volvía a ver obligada a aguantar su compañía, él parecía estar irritado, dentro de su habitual gesto taciturno e indescifrable.

—No vamos a parar —dijo ella. —Si lo que quieres es descansar deberías haberte quedado en el castillo, ya te he dicho que hoy no necesito que me sigas. Así que si quieres dar la vuelta aún estás a tiempo.

Él no dijo nada. Pero espoleó el caballo, adelantándola. Link tensó el arco y se acercó con precaución al inicio de las paredes verticales de piedra. Comprobó que la entrada al paso del cañón Gerudo era segura, y después se volvió a situar a su espalda.

—Eres un paranoico. Habré cabalgado millones de veces por aquí y nunca ha pasado nada. Tanto exceso de protección es innecesario, deberías saberlo.

Link resopló. Al fin, un sonido, una muestra de que había algo vivo a sus espaldas. Cuando alcanzaron el borde meridional del cañón, pararon para dejar los caballos amarrados a un cobertizo. El desierto no era un buen lugar para los pobres animales, era mejor dejarles descansando y con provisiones suficientes para que no pasaran hambre ni sed. Hacía mucho frío, pues al final del cañón comenzaba la travesía del desierto de Gerudo y al caer la noche las temperaturas eran gélidas y extremas. Con los fardos a cuestas y envueltos en sus respectivas capas, echaron a andar por el desierto. Link desenvainó la espada y en esta ocasión fue Zelda la que resopló. No había necesidad de tener tanta cautela, ya que el Bazar Sekken estaba a unos pocos minutos de su posición, incluso podían verse sus luces a lo lejos. Zelda apretó el paso y él la imitó. Era insoportable.

—¿Quién va a estas horas? —preguntó una guardia gerudo, que vigilaba la entrada al oasis que constituía el Bazar Sekken.

—Dos viajeros que buscan descanso. Venimos del castillo de Hyrule. —dijo ella, que se vio un poco deslumbrada por la lámpara que la guardia apuntaba hacia sus caras para identificarles.

—Es tarde para andar por ahí… pero pasad. La próxima vez sería conveniente que buscaseis refugio antes.

—Lo lamento, se nos ha hecho tarde, ha sido un largo viaje —se disculpó Zelda.

La guardia les abrió paso y ellos se adentraron en el oasis. Allí la temperatura era algo más agradable, pero no dejaba de hacer mucho frío. En aquel oasis natural sólo había unas cuantas palmeras alrededor de la reserva de agua del centro y el asentamiento que había crecido allí con tiendas de alimentos, de armas e incluso una pequeña posada, para abastecer a los viajeros que iban y venían de paso a la Ciudadela Gerudo. La princesa Zelda se adentró en la posada para preguntar por alojamiento, mientras Link la esperaba afuera.

—No les quedan camas —le informó ella al salir, mientras él fijaba la vista en el estanque central del oasis. La noche era tan clara que las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua como en un espejo. —Tendremos que montar la tienda.

Link buscó un sitio apropiado para montar el campamento y ella se puso a desenrollar las lonas de la tienda, sacándolas de la pesada mochila con la que habían tenido que cargar desde que dejaron los caballos. Mientras ella construía el refugio, él encendió un fuego. Después, ambos se sentaron para compartir una frugal cena al calor de las llamas. Zelda observó a Link, que con un rictus tenso clavaba la vista en el fuego, sin mediar palabra. Ella tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que en cuanto terminó la cena se marchó a dormir.

Apenas había amanecido cuando Zelda despertó. Abrió los ojos, desperezándose. Miró a su lado y comprobó que Link no había usado el saco de dormir, que permanecía doblado e intacto. ¿Habría dormido algo en toda la noche? Una sacudida de culpabilidad la invadió. Se había portado fatal con él, peor que con ninguno de los escoltas que había tenido hasta la fecha. Le asustaba tanto que él se diese cuenta de lo inútil que ella se sentía a su lado que se escondía una y otra vez detrás de su máscara de hostilidad. Y lo cierto es que nadie se merecía ser tratado así, pero era lo único que parecía tener algún efecto ante Link y su eterno silencio.

—Link, parto a la Ciudadela Gerudo a buscar a Urbosa —declaró ella. Él se hallaba practicando con la espada al borde del oasis. No hizo ningún gesto de haberla oído, ni siquiera interrumpió su entrenamiento para mirarla. —Como ya sabrás, en la Ciudadela está prohibido el paso a los hombres, así que por mucho que te empeñes, no podrás venir.

Él respondió con una profunda estocada al aire, para luego volver a formar su guardia y seguir dando cortes invisibles a un enemigo imaginario. Zelda le dejó entrenando sin mediar nada más. Preparó su mochila y puso rumbo a la Ciudadela Gerudo.

La mañana era especialmente calurosa y Zelda empezó a sudar al poco de echar a caminar por el desierto. Había corrientes de aire que levantaban la arena como un velo que emborronaba el camino y un sol de justicia se precipitaba sobre su cabeza. Hizo un parón para descansar la espalda y beber agua. Echó la vista atrás y ya no vio rastros del Bazar Sekken, se había alejado mucho del punto de partida. Tampoco parecía que Link la hubiese seguido, al fin él se había hartado de perseguirla. Después de la pausa reanudó la marcha, pero el camino había dejado de estar visible. No estaba segura de si se trataba del comienzo de una tormenta de arena o sólo era una ventisca pasajera.

Sacó la piedra sheikah para comprobar su posición. El dispositivo le indicó que estaba a mitad de camino entre el Bazar Sekken y la Ciudadela Gerudo, así que si la tormenta empeoraba, ella estaba atrapada justo en el centro de un posible refugio. Empezó a inquietarse, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que iniciar la marcha y no tuvo más remedio que echar a andar en dirección a la Ciudadela. El viento se volvió más violento y la arena se levantó mucho más. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara para evitar que los granos de arena se le clavasen o le entrasen en los ojos y en la nariz. Caminaba prácticamente a ciegas, sin saber muy bien por dónde se estaba moviendo. De repente hubo tan poca visibilidad que ni siquiera pudo volver a ubicarse usando la piedra sheikah. Echó a andar de forma caótica, evitando los embates de la tormenta. Al fin surgió algo, una figura en la arena. Se trataba de una pequeña agrupación de rocas que podrían servirle para refugiarse, aunque fuese mínimamente, así que se agarró a la mayor de todas y pegó la espalda contra la misma, usándola de escudo natural contra el viento. Se puso la capucha de su capa por encima y cerró los ojos, esperando con resignación a que la tormenta amainase.

Pasadas un par de horas, el azote de la arena cesó. Zelda se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. No había rastros del camino ni nada más alrededor que las rocas y ella misma.

—Está bien, vamos a ver dónde estamos… —dijo en voz alta, sacando la piedra sheikah. —Esto no me puede estar pasando, maldita sea…

La piedra no respondía. Debía haber entrado arena en su mecanismo así que tendría que desarmarla y limpiarla bien para que volviese a funcionar. Eso no quería decir otra cosa que estaba sola y perdida en medio del desierto. Se puso en pie para tratar de orientarse. El sol no era de ayuda, porque estaba en todo lo alto. Ella había encontrado las piedras desviándose hacia el oeste y de haber seguido el camino, la Ciudadela Gerudo tendría que estar al norte. Así que lo mejor era caminar a lo que ella había identificado como "norte", dejando las piedras a su izquierda.

Caminó durante al menos una hora sin ver rastros de nada salvo pequeñas agrupaciones rocosas como las que había utilizado para refugiarse. Estaba impacientándose, y por primera vez, la idea de perderse en un lugar tan vacío e inhóspito como el desierto, comenzó a parecerle real y angustiosa. Ya no le quedaba apenas agua y según sus cálculos debería haber llegado al borde occidental de la Ciudadela, pero no era el caso. Al menos el sol había empezado a caer y pudo averiguar que estaba caminando en dirección oeste y no hacia el norte como ella pensaba, por lo que volvió a corregir su rumbo. Las piernas le pesaban tanto al atardecer que tuvo que pararse a descansar. El paisaje había cambiado bastante, ahora estaba más cerca de algunas elevaciones de roca que debían formar parte de los límites del cañón Gerudo. Mientras se masajeaba las piernas, oyó ruidos y voces que la pusieron en alerta.

—El jefe no va a estar contento con estas miserias. ¿Un trozo de manteca de cabra y pedernal? ¿Qué clase de botín es este?

Zelda se echó al suelo, agazapándose tras una roca. Dos hombres discutían un poco más adelante. Parecían simples ladrones, pero cuando puso más atención observó que en el frente de sus casacas llevaban bordado el famoso símbolo del "ojo invertido", que les identificaba como miembros del clan Yiga. Los Yiga eran un grupo de mercenarios que se habían declarado enemigos de la corona Real de Hyrule. En su origen habían pertenecido a la tribu de los sheikah, pero les abandonaron para fundar su propia tribu. Lo cierto es que desde entonces lo único que habían hecho era merodear, robar y vivir fuera de las leyes, perturbando la paz del reino.

—No podemos volver a la guarida con semejante despropósito de botín —insistió el Yiga que reprendía al otro.

—Lo siento, es lo único que he podido conseguir hoy. El Bazar estaba vigilado y con la tormenta de arena no había nadie por los caminos. —se justificó el ladrón.

Zelda supo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, así que aprovechó la discusión para reptar por el suelo y alejarse de ellos con sigilo.

—Entonces te ordeno ahora mismo que vuelvas al escondite y esperes hasta que aparezca alguien a quien saquear.

—¿Ahora das órdenes? ¿Y quién te ha puesto al mando?

—Me he puesto yo, que soy mucho más hábil y el único con medio cerebro en este grupo.

—¡Ya basta los dos! Mirad lo que he encontrado aquí.

Un tercer Yiga, que había pasado desapercibido a Zelda, la había descubierto y la apuntaba con una espada curvada. Los otros dos se apresuraron a acercarse mientras ella permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Vamos, ponte en pie. No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros así que más te vale obedecer.

Zelda se movió con lentitud, aunque aprovechó para esconder la piedra sheikah en el interior de su casaca. Se puso en pie y miró a su asaltante, mientras sentía cómo los otros dos la rodeaban cerrando el círculo.

—Quítate la capucha y la capa, que podamos verte bien —ordenó el Yiga. Ella obedeció, pero no soltó la mochila —vaya, vaya. Una jovencita, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Nada —dijo ella, dominando el miedo lo mejor que podía mientras pensaba en un modo de escapar.

—¿Qué más da lo que lleve, Slak? Se la podemos entregar al jefe como prisionera, la venderemos como esclava… cualquier cosa nos servirá. Mira su aspecto, podremos sacar una buena recompensa por ella.

—Calla la boca, idiota. —ordenó el tal Slak, sin dejar de apuntar a Zelda con el arma —dame esa mochila ahora mismo. Y luego tal vez decidamos qué hacer contigo.

—No… —negó Zelda. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—¿No? ¿Te atreves a desafiarnos? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te obligamos? ¿Llamar a tu mamá? —se burló Slak, desatando las risotadas de los otros dos.

—Esta mocosa no sabe ni con quién está hablando, Slak, rebánale el cuello para que aprenda —sugirió el Yiga del botín de manteca de cabra.

—No. Antes de matarla quiero ver lo que podemos sacar. Mira sus ropas, parecen de buena calidad, igual oculta algo de valor. No nos estarás ocultando nada ¿verdad, preciosa?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! —exclamó Zelda, y aprovechó para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Slak, usando la mochila como arma arrojadiza.

Su asaltante estaba tan sorprendido por su reacción que ella pudo aprovechar para escapar corriendo, mientras él se quitaba la mochila de encima.

—¿Qué miráis imbéciles? —dijo Slak a sus dos socios, que lo observaban atónitos —¡tras ella!

Zelda corría con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose tanto como podía. Echó la vista atrás y vio entonces que uno de los Yiga se le aproximaba peligrosamente. Apretó la carrera usando toda su energía y mirando atrás de vez en cuando para ver si había perdido a su perseguidor. Le empezaban a flaquear las piernas, pero el Yiga tampoco se rendía y cada vez lo tenía más cerca.

Fue entonces cuando los otros dos Yiga aparecieron de la nada, acorralándola por el frente. Frenó en seco tratando de recular, pero el Yiga que la seguía ya estaba detrás de ella. Estaba en medio de un círculo mortal que sus perseguidores habían creado a su alrededor y cayó al suelo vencida y agotada. Esta vez no hubo burlas ni amenazas, pues Slak levantó su rebanadora con la intención de descargarla sobre ella. Zelda cerró los ojos, era el fin. Después de tantos miedos, dudas y temores sobre el Cataclismo, iba a morir a manos de un asesino de segunda mano en mitad de la nada. Mientras esperaba entre temblores el golpe de gracia, oyó un fuerte choque metálico, seguido de un sonido sordo contra la arena. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos y lo que descubrió la dejó sin aliento: Link había aparecido de la nada para abatir a su agresor con un solo golpe.

Los dos Yiga restantes comenzaron a dar pasos atrás, acobardados ante la presencia de Link, que blandía la espada con gesto amenazante.

—Largaos de aquí si no queréis terminar como él —amenazó Link. Los Yiga, que observaban con temor el brillante filo de la Espada Maestra, dejaron caer las rebanadoras en el suelo y echaron a correr, desapareciendo de su vista casi al instante.

Link envainó la espada y se volvió hacia Zelda, que había observado toda la escena con la boca abierta.

—¿Estáis bien, alteza? No os habrán hecho ninguna herida… —preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Que si estoy… ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿cómo has aparecido de la nada? —preguntó ella, aun temblando por culpa de la adrenalina.

—No ha sido fácil —reconoció Link —pero eso ahora no importa.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces vio el cuerpo inerte de Slak, su atacante Yiga. El golpe de Link había sido certero y limpio, pero la sangre del cadáver se expandía como una enorme mancha roja, empapando la arena. Zelda se quedó impresionada con la imagen, era la primera vez que veía un muerto.

—No lo miréis —dijo Link, adivinando sus pensamientos —no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerlo.

Zelda asintió en silencio, y dio algunos pasos para apartarse de allí.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos de aquí cuanto antes. —sugirió Link— Quién sabe si esos dos han escapado o han ido a buscar más refuerzos. Aquí no estamos seguros. Podemos volver al Bazar Sekken, en realidad no está lejos de aquí. Y después… haremos lo que vos digáis, aunque me veré obligado a acompañaros hasta donde decidáis ir, puedan entrar los hombres o no.

—No, yo no… A casa. Llévame de vuelta a casa, por favor, Link.

Él relajó por fin su expresión e inició el camino de vuelta al oasis, seguido muy de cerca por Zelda, que aún entre temblores trataba de reponerse de lo sucedido.


	10. Chapter 10 - La disculpa

X – La disculpa

Después del asalto en el desierto, Zelda se había dejado llevar sin rechistar. Durante el viaje de vuelta había sido Link el que había tomado todas las decisiones y el que había llevado la iniciativa. Lo observaba aún asombrada por el shock de su intervención, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había podido dar con ella en medio del desierto y cómo actuó en el instante preciso, salvándole la vida. Link le había salvado la vida, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. De repente su actitud protectora le pareció lo más correcto, y respetaba la minuciosidad con la que aseguraba los caminos y vigilaba sin descanso ante un posible ataque. Cuando llegaron al castillo de Hyrule, después de un largo viaje dividido en dos jornadas, ambos fueron a descansar sin pensarlo, pues el cúmulo de emociones había sido demasiado intenso para ambos.

Zelda amaneció mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Sus doncellas la habían dejado dormir de forma premeditada, tal vez la vieron tan agotada la noche anterior que supusieron que sería lo mejor. Lo cierto es que había dormido profundamente, como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Se despertó sin prisa y dejó que sus doncellas de alcoba la arreglasen. Luego las despidió a todas y se dispuso a salir con la duda de si Link estaría o no haciendo guardia ante su puerta. Abrió con más nerviosismo del habitual y lo encontró allí, con la misma expresión y disposición de todos los días.

—Hola Link.

—Hola, alteza.

—¿Has podido descansar algo? Yo he dormido como un tronco, la verdad. Estaba muy cansada.

—Sí, he dormido bien —dijo él con gesto extrañado.

—Vale. Me alegro de que hayas dormido bien entonces.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Zelda se sintió torpe como nunca antes, todo había cambiado por completo para ella y quería evitar a toda costa comportarse de forma altiva o arrogante con Link.

—Oye, Link. Hoy tampoco voy a necesitar tus servicios.

—De acuerdo, alteza —dijo él, iniciando su habitual marcha escaleras abajo.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo ella. —Hoy apenas tengo obligaciones. Tampoco me apetece salir a investigar por ahí.

—De acuerdo… —asintió él, con cara de desconcierto.

—Lo más seguro es que vaya al laboratorio. Luego iré a comer y más tarde lo único que haré será dar un paseo por el campo de tiro. No creo que haga nada más hoy.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, sin terminar de comprender todas aquellas explicaciones.

—Si te cuento todo esto es porque quiero que lo sepas, Link —intervino ella —sé que igual no tiene mucho sentido… pero así sabrás dónde estoy si por lo que fuese necesitas buscarme.

—Gracias —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Una cosa más… ¿Crees que tendrás algo de tiempo libre esta tarde?

—¿Tiempo libre?

—Es que me gustaría poder verte más tarde. ¿Crees que sería posible?

—Pues, yo haré lo que vos me digáis.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo ella, suspirando un poco desesperada —no pretendo que se trate de otra obligación, ni querría que acudieses como si te hubiera dado una orden. Me refiero a si podría hablar contigo un momento esta tarde, si tienes tiempo libre y no te importa.

—No me importa.

—Vale, pues entonces te buscaré esta tarde en el campo de tiro.

De ese modo fue la propia Zelda la que se precipitó escaleras abajo, dejando a Link atrás. Romper el hielo le costaba horrores. Se sentía avergonzada y Link no se lo ponía fácil con su actitud siempre servicial.

Zelda desayunó en el comedor principal, junto a su padre. Como tónica general no solían hablar demasiado y por supuesto ella no mencionó nada de lo que había ocurrido días atrás, así que se retiró pronto para ir al laboratorio. Allí le esperaba Impa, con gesto impaciente.

—Vaya, al fin aparecéis, alteza —dijo Impa, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—No sé bien a qué te refieres, si apenas he tardado en desayunar… —dijo Zelda, tratando de escurrir el bulto.

—Me refiero a los días que habéis estado desaparecida, mientras todos sufríamos por vuestra seguridad. ¿Acaso no pensáis en lo que hacéis? Pensaba que erais una joven madura e inteligente y que habíais dejado detrás esos juegos de persecución de vuestra infancia.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Zelda agachando la cabeza —sé que no he hecho bien. No volverá a pasar.

—No sé si creeros. Una de estas veces podría saliros mal, ¿acaso no veis cómo hay cada vez más monstruos ahí afuera? ¿Qué podemos hacer si algo os pasa y no tenéis a nadie cerca para protegeros?

Zelda suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Otras veces se había indignado con las reprimendas de Impa, pero aquella vez, tenía que darle la razón. Sentía una sacudida cada vez que recordaba el instante preciso en el que abría los ojos y veía a Link ahuyentando a los asaltantes Yiga que estuvieron a punto de matarla.

—Y ese pobre muchacho… no imagino lo que le habréis hecho sufrir con esta nueva locura vuestra. Deberíais haber visto su cara cuando tuve que decirle que habíais desaparecido. No sé qué impresión se habrá llevado de vos.

—Nada buena, imagino —admitió Zelda con pesadumbre —pero quiero arreglarlo.

—Pues estaría bien que lo hicierais. Alteza, sabéis que no me gusta tener que reñiros, pero es que…

—Lo sé. Soy desobediente e insensata, ¿no? Ya lo sé. A veces… ni yo misma sé por qué lo hago. Pero es que siento que hay algo dentro de mí que me está ahogando y no me queda más remedio que escapar. —reconoció Zelda —Sé que prometerte que no volverá a pasar no te servirá de nada, Impa. Pero lo voy a hacer, al menos te prometo que no volveré a salir a ningún sitio sin mi escolta. No quiero perjudicarte a ti ni tampoco a Link. De verdad te lo digo.

Impa se mantuvo en silencio, sorprendida por el arrebato de sinceridad de la princesa. No era habitual escucharla hablar con tanta seriedad y mucho menos después de una de sus reprimendas.

—Espero que no pasase nada, alteza…

—¿Qué? No, no. Es sólo que esta vez me he dado cuenta de que estaba actuando mal, es todo. Oye… ¿te importa si retomamos la investigación? Olvidemos lo ocurrido, por favor.

El resto del día transcurrió con calma. Zelda pudo centrarse en el trabajo puro y duro de laboratorio, así que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para agobiarse ni para otras distracciones. Sin embargo, conforme se iba acercando la tarde comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Se retiró del laboratorio antes de lo esperado y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Allí decidió cambiarse de ropa, antes de ir al encuentro con Link. Eligió su ropa de viaje, por algún motivo le daba más seguridad vestir así, despojada de la corona y del resto de abalorios con los que solían adornarla sus doncellas.

El campo de tiro estaba ya vacío a esa hora. Los soldados tenían horarios muy estrictos de entrenamiento y solían ocuparlo sobre todo en las horas de la mañana. Zelda agradeció que no hubiera nadie merodeando a esa hora, era la primera vez que iba a buscar a Link explícitamente estando en el castillo y eso habría llamado la atención de los soldados, que aburridos con sus rutinas solían parlotear sobre la más mínima novedad.

Link estaba practicando con el arco. Lo tensaba y disparaba una y otra vez, de forma metódica y concienzuda. Ella lo estuvo observando a cierta distancia, hasta que se decidió a interrumpir.

—Hola Link, gracias por haber venido aquí —dijo Zelda a sus espaldas. Él destensó el arco y se giró para mirarla.

—No hay problema.

—Tienes muy buena puntería. A mí también me gusta tirar con arco, pero apenas me queda tiempo para practicar. —Zelda volvió a sentirse tan torpe y acelerada como cuando estuvo hablando con él por la mañana.

Era ridículo, tan solo tenía que soltar todo lo que había pensado decirle, ya tenía estudiado su discurso. Link se aventuró a hablar, seguramente confundido con su actitud.

—Alteza, la verdad tengo que deciros que no me he preparado para hacer ningún viaje si es lo que queríais sugerir. Ni siquiera me he acercado a ver nuestros caballos, pero si queréis salir en un momento puedo arreglarlo todo.

—No, no es eso. Por favor, deja de lado un momento las obligaciones, esto es personal —Zelda tomó aire y se aventuró a mirarle a los ojos —Link, todos estos días, no me he portado bien contigo. Desde que llegaste aquí, me he sentido un poco mal por cosas de las que tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no sabías nada, sólo querías hacer lo que se te ha mandado, ahora lo entiendo bien. Yo… he sido dura y también te he hablado mal, mientras que tú has seguido intentando hacer lo correcto, todo el tiempo.

—Alteza, yo…

—No, deja que termine, por favor. Sólo quería pedirte disculpas, Link, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar hasta ahora. Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo… en fin, que toda la culpa es mía. Quería decirte eso.

Link abrió un poco la boca, dejando entrever su asombro, pero no dijo nada más, así que Zelda retomó de nuevo la palabra.

—También te quiero dar las gracias. Por salvarme la vida. No sé bien cómo expresar mi agradecimiento, créeme si te digo que lo he estado pensando, pero ahora… no sé ni qué decir.

Aunque el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y se sentía profundamente avergonzada, aquellas palabras supusieron un inmenso alivio para la princesa. No importaba si Link pensaba o no que ella era una persona horrible y altiva, el caso era hacerle llegar su agradecimiento, eso era lo correcto.

—Alteza, no tenéis que darme las gracias por estas cosas. Es mi obligación protegeros, por eso hice el juramento.

—Lo sé. Pero aun así quería hacerlo, es importante para mí.

Link asintió en silencio, como solía hacer.

—Bueno, te dejo tranquilo, no quiero interrumpirte más. Además, hay un montón de chatarra esperándome en el laboratorio, y esos robots no van a arreglarse solos. Mañana te veré como siempre, en mi puerta, ¿no?

—Así es, alteza.

—No creo que salga a ningún sitio, hay mucho trabajo por hacer antes de la próxima excursión. Pero vamos a montar un guardián volador. Es la primera vez que intentamos hacer algo así, son guardianes que pueden moverse y atacar por el cielo. Si quieres puedes venir a verlo, si conseguimos hacer que funcione podemos probarlo contigo. Aunque esto no es obligatorio, claro está. Sólo te lo digo por si tienes tiempo y no tienes otra cosa que quieras hacer.

—Está bien. Sí, me gustaría ver el guardián volador.

—Estupendo. Entonces te veo mañana, Link.

—Hasta mañana, alteza.


	11. Chapter 11 - El secreto del silencio

XI – El secreto del silencio

Link se había acostumbrado a acompañar a la princesa Zelda en casi todos sus experimentos. No es que hubiese descuidado su entrenamiento personal los días que ella no necesitaba escolta, pero sí había tomado la costumbre de ir de un lado al otro del castillo junto a ella y sus ayudantes sheikah. En realidad, él no era de gran ayuda, pero sentía curiosidad por la tecnología ancestral y estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas que desconocía.

La princesa Zelda era obstinada y muy perfeccionista. Se enfrascaba en complicados debates con los sheikah y no le importaba defender sus ideas aunque tuviera que hacerlo frente a gente más mayor y experta. También había descubierto que la princesa sentía adoración por Hyrule y todo lo que representaba: la gente, la cultura, la naturaleza… pasaba largas horas documentando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desde el musgo que crecía junto al tronco de los árboles hasta cada tipo de ave, anfibio, lo que fuese. Él la ayudaba como podía, si durante sus excursiones descubría algún animal ella capturaba su imagen con su extraña piedra sheikah y almacenaba datos como la hora y el lugar donde lo habían encontrado. Link reconocía que, aunque nunca había puesto atención a ese tipo de cosas, se divertía bastante haciéndolo.

Pero todo no era igual de brillante y divertido. Con el tiempo, Link se dio cuenta de que los habitantes del castillo de Hyrule les observaban con recelo. Una gran mayoría sonreía a la princesa a la cara para luego susurrar a sus espaldas. Hasta el momento había pensado que él era el único blanco de críticas y desconfianzas, la mayoría de los soldados de la guardia ponían en duda sus habilidades y era continuamente juzgado por llevar la Espada a la espalda. Pero no era el único, pues la princesa Zelda se sometía también al mismo duro juicio de los hylianos, que no dudaban en criticar su falta de disciplina y cómo se saltaba los estrictos protocolos una y otra vez. Era algo que detestaba, pero a la vez, saber que no era el único en el ojo del huracán le hacía sentirse menos solo.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Zelda. Estaba sentada sobre una montaña de papeles con anotaciones y fórmulas.

—Yo no he oído nada, alteza —dijo Prunia, una de sus ayudantes sheikah.

—Me ha parecido oír algo… ¡otra vez!

—Ahora sí lo he oído —admitió Prunia.

—He… sido yo. Lo siento —confesó Link, sonrojándose por completo.

—Por todos los demonios, Link, ¿ese ruido eras tú? —preguntó Zelda

—Alteza, deberíais moderar vuestro lenguaje. Podéis dar gracias de que no esté por aquí Impa para oíros hablar así. —la corrigió Prunia.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —dijo Zelda, restándole importancia —pero el estómago de Link suena igual que si hubiera llegado el Cataclismo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Por la oscuridad que hay, debe ser casi la hora de la cena —dijo Prunia, poniéndose en pie.

—Por todos los diablos…

—Alteza, el lenguaje.

—Prunia, es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Por mucho que insistamos no vamos a encontrar el significado de los símbolos de este santuario. La mayoría están borrados y creo que la cabeza me va a estallar.

—Yo también creo que un descanso nos vendrá bien —dijo Prunia, echando un vistazo al desorden del laboratorio. Todo estaba lleno de papeles, anotaciones, planos extendidos por todo el suelo… habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Link sonrió para sí mismo. Ambas jóvenes eran igual de apasionadas cuando se trataba de investigar, pero su genialidad las hacía ser muy despistadas.

—En fin, más vale que vayamos a comer algo… no sé cómo se nos ha podido ir el tiempo tan rápido —sugirió Zelda.

—Yo tengo que marcharme ya, alteza —anunció Prunia.

—Quédate a comer con nosotros, vamos a ir ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, alteza. Pero quiero llevar datos a Rotver para que verifique nuestros avances de hoy. El laboratorio de Akkala está demasiado lejos y prefiero salir cuanto antes. Comeré algo por el camino, no debéis preocuparos por mí. Marcho ya. Volveré dentro de unos días cuando tenga resultados y sobre todo cuando haya conseguido algo más sobre las últimas excavaciones en la Meseta de los Albores.

Prunia se alejó, dejando a la princesa con todo el caos del laboratorio. Zelda se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que apenas podría dar un paso sin pisar algún documento de los que había expandidos por el suelo.

—Si no llega a ser por el ruido de tu estómago hambriento nos habrían dado las tantas y todos sin probar bocado. Link, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? —le reprochó Zelda.

—Pues, se os veía muy concentradas. No quería interrumpir.

—Ahhh, no tienes remedio. ¿Sabes? No tengo ningunas ganas de ponerme a ordenar esto ahora, lo pienso dejar tal cual. Y muchas menos ganas tengo de tener que arreglarme para bajar a la cena. Menudo aburrimiento. Ven, se me ocurre una idea.

Zelda tiró del brazo de Link, arrastrándolo fuera del laboratorio. Después se movió con sigilo por los corredores del castillo, evitando a toda costa toparse con alguna de sus doncellas. Él se limitó a imitarla, disimulando cuando se topaban con algún guardia. Llegaron a las cocinas y la princesa se coló en la despensa con la habilidad de alguien que lo ha hecho muchas veces.

—Bien, no nos ha visto nadie y ahora podremos llevarnos toda la comida que se nos antoje.

Link la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella empezaba a husmear por todos los rincones de la despensa.

—No pongas esa cara de bobo y muévete. Agarra esa cesta de ahí y empieza a llenarla con lo que te apetezca.

—Alteza, es que… no sé si esto está bien. ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

—No seas tan desconfiado, Link. No pasa nada, lo único que estoy hecha un desastre y no tengo ganas de bajar a cenar con mi padre y toda esa panda de estirados de la corte. Además, si tenemos que esperar a que sirvan la cena nos moriremos de hambre. No es la primera vez que lo hago, soy la princesa y eso tiene ventajas, como coger toda la comida que me dé la gana, ¿no crees?

Link se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llenar la cesta con todo lo que le resultaba apetecible, que no era poco. Había frutas frescas y confitadas, quesos, mermelada, setas, trozos de tarta, carne ahumada… a los pocos minutos la cesta estaba rebosante.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Link que seguía a Zelda a través del patio de armas.

—A un sitio muy especial, ya verás.

Entraron a un corredor que conducía a una larga y empinada escalera de caracol. Cuando llegaron arriba del todo, una bocanada de aire fresco les azotó la cara. La princesa encendió un par de faroles de aceite para iluminar la estancia, ya era noche cerrada cuando llegaron al lugar.

—Esto es… ¿la torre de astronomía? —intuyó Link. Habían subido tantos escalones que debía tratarse de la torre más alta del castillo de Hyrule.

—Has acertado. Ayúdame a poner esa lona de ahí en el suelo, vamos a hacer aquí mismo un picnic para cenar.

Zelda se sentó sobre la lona y se puso a preparar el pan y a extender la comida de la cesta, mientras Link la observaba aún con desconfianza.

—Vamos, siéntate. No estamos haciendo nada malo, no es como si me hubiera escapado o algo así —se justificó ella al ver las dudas de Link.

—Pero igual vuestro padre os esperaba para cenar.

—Él sabe que a veces me salto la cena. Además, antes venía aquí a menudo con Urbosa, o a solas. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Se pueden observar las estrellas con el telescopio o a simple vista. Es un lugar tranquilo, nadie me molesta aquí. Además, estoy acompañada por mi escolta personal, así que nadie puede reprocharme nada.

Link se acercó al enorme ventanal de la torre. La princesa tenía razón, la altura de la torre era suficiente como para admirar las estrellas a simple vista, sin interferencias de las luces del castillo. El lugar era acogedor y se notaba que la princesa lo utilizaba de refugio a menudo. Seguramente los días en los que la perdía de vista, debía estar allí encerrada. Después de husmear el lugar, se sentó junto a ella y se cortó una buena rebanada de pan.

—¿Te gusta el pan con mermelada? —preguntó Zelda.

—Sí, está buenísimo —dijo Link con la boca llena —aunque todo esto está delicioso. El paté de pato no está mal tampoco, yo conozco unas cuantas recetas para prepararlo. Y el pescado ahumado, este es muy rico pero si tengo ocasión de salir a pescar os enseñaré cómo ahumarlo para que quede mucho menos seco. ¡Ah! Y esto está buenísimo también, podría comerme una tonelada sin dudarlo. Y estas manzanas… yo sé hacer pastel. No digo que el que hacen las cocineras no esté delicioso porque creo que no voy a dejar ni una miga, pero conozco una receta que aprendí en uno de los viajes con mi padre que es lo más bestial que he probado jamás.

Link se percató de que la princesa le sonreía en silencio, observándolo encantada.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —preguntó él, ruborizándose levemente.

—Nada. Es que no sabía que te gustase tanto la comida. Da gusto oírte hablar tan tranquilo de esto.

—La comida me gusta mucho, creo que podría pasarme un día entero comiendo sin llegar a reventar. Una vez, estando de viaje con mi padre, llegamos a una posta donde había una ristra entera de pescados cocinándose a la brasa. El olor era delicioso y pregunté si podría comerme uno para probarlo. Lo que pasó es que empecé a comer un pescado tras otro y cuando quise darme cuenta… me los había comido todos. Dejé al pobre pescador sin probar ninguna de sus capturas, no olvidaré el tirón de orejas que me dio mi padre ese día.

—¡No te creo! ¿En serio comiste tanto? —dijo Zelda, soltando una carcajada —¿y qué dijo el pescador?

—Pues… como ya nos habíamos gastado todas las rupias del viaje, tuvimos que quedarnos un día más para poder pescar algo y así compensarle. Desde ese día mi padre me prohibió que me acercase a las cocinas y las barbacoas de las postas sin su permiso.

Ambos continuaron cenando animadamente, mientras Link contaba varias anécdotas sobre la comida y sus viajes. Al final, la cesta de provisiones quedó vacía y Zelda aprovechó para burlarse un poco más de su apetito.

—Ahhh… hacía mucho que no comía tan bien. Estoy lleno —dijo Link, recostándose satisfecho en el suelo. Zelda lo imitó. Las estrellas punteaban en la noche y ambos las observaron en silencio, a través de la enorme ventana de la torre.

—Link, hoy hemos pasado un buen rato. Ha merecido la pena robar toda esa comida de las cocinas.

—Aunque me cueste, tengo que reconocer que tenéis razón.

—Te… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Zelda se había incorporado sobre un codo para dirigirse a él mirándole a los ojos, como había hecho días atrás en el campo de tiro. Aquella mirada le hacía sentirse extraño. Hasta el día en que la princesa se disculpó con él, ella había evitado mirarle a la cara y por supuesto nunca a los ojos. Era un hecho que no había pasado desapercibido para Link, que estaba acostumbrado a mirar a todo el mundo abiertamente.

—Claro, podéis preguntarme lo que sea.

—Verás… es una tontería, pero ya sabes que soy demasiado curiosa como para aguantarme la pregunta. Pero es que hoy te he visto tan contento hablando sobre comida…Me pregunto por qué eres tan callado, Link.

—Ohhh vamos. Pues… soy callado porque sí. No soy de hablar mucho. —respondió él con timidez.

—No me lo creo. Hoy he visto lo mucho que disfrutas conversando. Me preocupa un poco que no hables mucho por mi culpa, porque… bueno porque como no empezamos muy bien quizá prefieres no contarme nada. —confesó Zelda.

—¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso, de veras. No penséis que es por vos, alteza, por favor.

—¿Entonces?

Link se tumbó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—A nadie le importa si hablo o no, porque a nadie le importa lo que tenga que decir —confesó Link.

—Me parece muy triste lo que dices, y no creo que sea así. Hay mucha gente a la que le importa lo que tengas que decir.

—No es verdad. Casi todo el mundo tiene una idea formada sobre mí, soy "el nuevo", ese chico que es demasiado joven para todo lo que se espera de él. Si abro la boca para proponer algo tal vez piensen que soy arrogante o que me creo especial por haber sacado la Espada. Siento que tengo mucho que demostrar y que todos me ponen a prueba. Así que prefiero estar en silencio y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Zelda se mantuvo un rato sin decir nada, con aspecto de estar procesando lo que Link acababa de contarle.

—Te entiendo muy bien —dijo ella —y si quieres seguir igual, lo entiendo. La gente siempre espera demasiado de los demás sin atenerse a la realidad. Pero para mí tu opinión es muy importante, Link, así que te pido que no te la guardes.

—Gracias, alteza.

—Alteza, alteza. Deja de llamarme así —protestó Zelda. —Hemos cenado en el suelo, he dicho maldiciones delante de ti… incluso me has visto caer del caballo y llenarme de barro hasta las orejas. ¿Crees que tiene sentido que me hables con tanta formalidad?

—La verdad es que no —dijo Link, soltando una carcajada al recordar la torpe caída del caballo.

—Pues cuando estemos solos deja las formalidades. Eso lo reservamos para cuando estemos delante de padre o de los sheikah… son demasiado remilgados con el protocolo, me aburren muchísimo. —se quejó Zelda, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A veces son demasiado estrictos… es verdad. Por cierto, esa mujer sheikah, la de las gafas que ha estado hoy aquí trabajando contigo… ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Prunia?

—Eso es. Me ha hecho rellenar un formulario esta tarde para pedirme permiso para que le diera un trozo de mi pelo. No sé qué querrá hacer con eso, me ha dicho algo de un experimento, pero no sé muy bien qué… los sheikah son raros y demasiado formales.

Zelda trató de asimilar la noticia con seriedad, pero no tardó en estallar en carcajadas.

—No tiene gracia… —se quejó Link, mientras Zelda seguía retorciéndose de risa en el suelo.

—Lo siento… es muy gracioso verte tan angustiado por eso —dijo Zelda tratando de recomponerse del ataque de risa —lo he pasado muy bien hoy, pero ya debemos volver.

—Vale, pero entonces no debo preocuparme por lo del pelo… —insistió Link, que seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo.

—No demasiado —dijo Zelda guiñando un ojo. Link no sabía si ella bromeaba o realmente estaría confabulando algo con Prunia, ya que ambas compartían el mismo afán por los experimentos.

Poco después ambos dejaron la torre de astronomía, para retirarse a dormir. Mientras bajaban la larga escalera de caracol, Link pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía él mismo hablando con nadie. Desde que su padre murió, sólo había podido sentirse a gusto en compañía de Mipha, pero a ella apenas podía verla. Cuando Zelda se despidió desapareciendo tras la puerta de sus aposentos, agradeció mentalmente que ella hubiera cambiado tanto su actitud hacia él ya que era la única capaz de comprenderle por hallarse en una situación muy parecida. Fue en ese momento cuando Link empezó a creer que, de veras, la profecía del tapiz sagrado iba a cumplirse. Tarde o temprano.


	12. Chapter 12 - El trovador

XII – El trovador

 _Diario personal de Alesius_

 _Mi nombre es Alesius. Soy miembro de la tribu sheikah desde que nací y de eso hace ya diecisiete años._

 _Los sheikah somos un pueblo inquieto, dedicado a muchos oficios. Los hay que cultivan campos y huertos, los hortelanos sheikah son famosos por obtener frutos y hortalizas con enormes propiedades vitales. Luego están los que se dedican a rendir culto al Hombre de Un solo Ojo y sus enseñanzas. La tradición les obliga a entrenarse duramente en las distintas artes marciales, sobre todo cultivan el poder de la sombra y la ocultación. Es curioso que a pesar de que los sheikah tengamos el don de "la visión verdadera" tengamos que lanzar nuestra mirada desde las sombras… pero no voy a entrar a discutir eso ahora. Sólo quiero expresar que no soy nada de eso._

 _Desde pequeño poseo una gran vocación artística, y esta es una disciplina mucho menos popular entre mi tribu. Mi padre enfureció el día que abandoné la aldea para hacerme músico y poeta, él habría aceptado que fuese cualquier cosa: arqueólogo, historiador o incluso me ofreció la idea de que abriese un pequeño comercio, pero un poeta… soy una deshonra para él. Durante muchos días vagué por el vasto mundo para olvidar mis orígenes, incluso para olvidarme de mí mismo y es así como comencé a conocer historias secretas y desconocidas del reino de Hyrule. Muchos meses he viajado sin rumbo aparente preguntando, aprendiendo, escuchando… hasta que la conocí. Ella es el motivo por el que encontré un verdadero sentido a mi arte y mi música, y ahora también es el motivo por el que he empezado a escribir este diario._

 _Aunque jamás lo confesarían, muy pocos tienen a la princesa Zelda de Hyrule en estima. Algunos dicen que es caprichosa, otros que no posee ninguna habilidad aparente. Los más osados dicen que es muy egoísta y despistada. Pero casi todos coinciden en lo mismo: será incapaz de salvarnos de nada, si es que hay algo de lo que nos tenga que salvar. Yo no pienso así._

 _El día que la conocí, me hallaba en la Posta del Lago de Farone, muy al sur del reino. Había viajado hasta allí porque un pescador de Onaona me contó que una de las tres fuentes sagradas se oculta en esos bosques, así que decidí ir a investigar un poco, a la caza de historias interesantes. Al parecer no fui el único que se sintió atraído por la historia de la Fuente del Valor, ya que la princesa Zelda estaba también en la Posta del Lago por el mismo motivo._

 _Nunca antes había visto a un miembro de la Familia Real. No negaré que nada más conocerla me pareció muy hermosa, porque es algo que salta a la vista. Posee una larga melena dorada y una sonrisa que sería la envidia de cualquier hyliana. ¡Ah! Pero lo más impactante son sus ojos, podría escribir mil poemas tratando de explicar cómo es su mirada, de qué intensidad es el verde de su iris y aun así no conseguiría acercarme a la realidad lo más mínimo. No pretendo exagerar, aunque algún lector que alcanzase a poner las manos en este diario crea que invento cosas y bien es cierto que soy un sheikah enamorado, pues ella tiene trastocados mis sentidos. Pero no es su belleza exterior lo que me hechizó. Es otra cosa que nadie más puede ver._

 _En la Posta, aparte de la princesa y su séquito, también se alojaba una humilde familia hyliana. Era un matrimonio con dos hijos: una niña de unos doce años y un pequeño de cuatro. El niño en cuestión no paraba de llorar y andar de un lado para otro y nuestra princesa, creyendo que nadie más la observaba, se acercó al pequeño para preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba. El niño dijo "mi perrito Magnus se ha escapado, papá dice que está en el bosque. Es buen perro, tiene una mancha marrón en el ojo". "Vaya, es muy triste pero es tarde para buscarlo y no es bueno ir ahora al bosque, ¿por qué no vas con tu familia y mañana vamos juntos en su busca?" sugirió nuestra princesa. "No puedo, es mi mejor amigo", respondió el niño._

 _Entonces nuestra princesa prometió al niño que saldría en busca de Magnus y no volvería hasta dar con él. No pude evitar sonreír para sí mismo, pues el niño entre suspiros frenó el llanto y se marchó convencido junto a su familia. Pensé que la princesa había dicho una mentira piadosa y que mandaría a alguno de sus ayudantes a buscar al pobre animal, pero para mi sorpresa, agarró su capa y se internó sola en el bosque._

 _Desde ese instante una enorme inquietud se apoderó de mí. No supe reaccionar, tan sólo pude quedarme quieto en el lugar donde había observado toda la escena y clavar la mirada en el sendero que llevaba al Bosque, justo por donde la vi desaparecer._

 _Pasó el tiempo y una gruesa capa de nubes encapotó el cielo, anticipando la oscuridad de la noche. Los ayudantes de nuestra princesa advirtieron su prolongada ausencia y justo cuando acordaron salir en su busca, comenzó a descargar una violenta tormenta, plagada de truenos y relámpagos. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa joven imprudente? Dos de ellos salieron a por ella, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarles, pues ambos eran miembros de mi tribu y utilicé ese vínculo como excusa para calmar la ansiedad que me estaba ahogando. Sin embargo, no me permitieron ir y tuve que quedarme deambulando en la Posta a la espera, junto a todos los demás. Al poco volvió uno de ellos, calado hasta los huesos. Era mucho más tarde cuando regresó el segundo, sin resultados._

 _Todos en la Posta vivimos con resignación cómo la tormenta descargó toda su ira, y era ya noche cerrada cuando paró de llover. Los sheikah discutían si salir de nuevo o no pero de repente… un ladrido. "¡Magnus!" gritó el pequeño. Se escapó de entre los brazos de su padre y saltó al exterior gritando el nombre de su perro. Los ladridos se sucedieron, cada vez más cerca. Entonces fue cuando apareció ella, con el perro entre los brazos y una sonrisa perpetua. Todos habíamos salido corriendo tras el niño y pudimos presenciar cómo este se reencontraba con su mejor amigo. Y ocurrió. Vi algo más que los demás no vieron. Es posible que nadie me crea nunca, pero juro por la Diosa Hylia que vi a nuestra princesa brillar. Estaba envuelta en una luz dorada, tenue al principio, luego algo más intensa. En ese preciso instante tuve la certeza de que ella nos salvará de todo lo que esté por venir, tal y como está escrito._

 _Después de semejante rescate, todos compartimos una feliz cena en la Posta, como si fuésemos una única familia. Decidí escribir y compartir un pequeño soneto sobre la gran hazaña de nuestra princesa. A ella le gustó tanto que me ofreció acompañarles al castillo para trabajar como músico en la corte, y por supuesto no me pude negar._

 _Así fue como mis pasos me llevaron al castillo de Hyrule. La princesa Zelda era una fuente de inspiración continua para mí, y compartimos largos ratos juntos. Le escribí un relato sobre la luna y el trigo, otro sobre las cascadas y las praderas. Ella adoraba mis historias y poemas y me pedía a menudo que se los repitiese. Sus halagos comenzaron a hacer mella en este pobre sheikah, y poco a poco comencé a alimentar la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi musa pudiera llegar a pensar en mí con fines románticos._

 _Fueron mis días más felices, pero no hay nada eterno. Como ella misma decía: "Alesius, siempre queda la esperanza de que el siguiente momento lo cambie todo". Maldición, así fue. Todo cambió cuando llegó el imberbe muchacho de la Espada._

 _A pesar de ser un crío con más aspecto de anfibio que de hombre, lo nombraron escolta privado de nuestra princesa, un honor que a mi parecer le viene grande. La princesa tampoco parecía sentir agrado por él, pues siempre se le veía solo, de un lado a otro del castillo sin gran oficio ni beneficio. Pero algo se me escapó, porque de un día para otro, ella empezó a servirse de su insípida compañía a cada momento._

 _Les veía salir a menudo a caballo, compartir horas en los campos de entrenamiento, en el laboratorio… casi en cualquier parte. Por otra parte, mis encuentros con Zelda se vieron reducidos a la nada. Mis poemas ya no sonaban tan bien._

 _El colmo de la situación fue el día que él invadió mi inexistente tiempo a solas con la princesa, ya que ella tuvo la ocurrencia de llevarle a uno de nuestros escasos encuentros musicales. Mis tonadas son románticas, hasta un ciego lo vería, son pedazos de mi corazón que ofrezco en bandeja a mi princesa. Las sucias orejas de la rana de ojos azules no están hechas para mis poesías, nadie más que Zelda puede gozar de ese privilegio. Pero tuve que aguantarle, qué remedio. Llegué a preguntarle si había entendido algo de lo que estaba narrando mi canción, pero él se encogió de hombros sin pronunciar palabra y se marchó junto a ella por donde había venido. Iletrado. Indigno. No sé qué será lo que ella puede haber visto en él._

 _Si estoy documentando todo esto es porque es evidente que mi princesa ha desarrollado un profundo afecto por el enclenque muchacho. Y no son los celos de mi corazón roto los que hablan, sino los ojos despiertos de un sheikah. Cree que no la veo hacerlo, pero le sonríe como a nadie, le habla como a nadie. Y a veces, cuando llevado por la desesperación les espío en silencio, veo su luz secreta. Seguramente ni ella misma lo sabe, pero su luz se ha despertado otra vez con la llegada del mocoso._

 _Detesto tanto no ser yo el que encienda su luz… detesto que sus ojos ya no sean para mí._

 _Así pues, he decidido reanudar mis viajes y renunciar a este amor imposible. He de buscar más respuestas, incluso a preguntas que no se han hecho todavía._

 _Aquí finaliza la primera parte de mi propia leyenda, que todavía tiene que seguir escribiéndose._

 _Alesius._


	13. Chapter 13 - Hay algo mal en mí

XIII – Hay algo mal en mí

Aquel día era la primera vez que Zelda pedía a Link que la escoltase hasta una de las Fuentes Sagradas. Desde el día de la ceremonia de su nombramiento como caballero, Link la había acompañado a un lado u otro, habían pisado casi todas las regiones del reino de Hyrule, pero nunca había sido partícipe de ninguno de los ritos que se suponía que sólo estaban destinados a los elegidos. La ubicación de las fuentes también era un secreto y por tanto, era Zelda la que le guiaba en la expedición. Según le había dicho ella, tendría que meditar. Al parecer ella iba a introducirse en el agua pura de la fuente y lanzar plegarias a la Diosa Hylia, que debía ayudarla a despertar sus poderes a través de una especie de energía mística liberada.

A pesar de que la relación de Link con Zelda se había vuelto muy estrecha, la princesa llevaba unos días pensativa y taciturna. Él percibía cómo una especie de tristeza la asaltaba de repente y en el momento más inesperado. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando eso pasaba, no sabía qué palabras de consuelo podría darle. Aunque lo intuía, Link ignoraba el verdadero motivo por el que Zelda parecía estar cada vez más deprimida.

Durante el viaje a la fuente, ella apenas pronunció palabra. Se hundió en sus pensamientos y apagó su habitual sonrisa. Link decidió no agobiarla con preguntas, así que sólo se dejó guiar por sus indicaciones. Lo de meditar debía ser algo muy complejo y por lo que Link podía saber, Zelda había tenido que aprender a hacerlo sola porque su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, así que no pudo recibir entrenamiento ni instrucción de la única persona que podía compartir esa experiencia con ella.

—Alto —ordenó Link, frenando su caballo y el de la princesa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No lo sé, hay algo que no me gusta en este camino —dijo Link, con el ceño fruncido.

El camino transcurría por el interior de una pequeña garganta que se formaba entre los bordes de la Montaña de la Muerte y la llanura de Elden. Aunque el terreno era verde y no muy escarpado, había poca visibilidad, pues pequeñas elevaciones de roca surgían a un lado y otro como columnas naturales que habían sobrevivido a la erosión.

—Yo no he notado nada, Link. ¿Has oído algo?

—No. Es más… una sensación. Hace rato que no oigo a los pájaros.

—Puede ser porque ya está anocheciendo, ya se ha ido el sol —razonó Zelda.

—Puede ser, pero es que no oigo nada. Ni pájaros, ni murciélagos, ni mosquitos. Nada. No es normal.

—No estarás intentando asustarme a propósito…—dijo Zelda, tratando de destensar la situación. Lo cierto es que un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda al oír las dudas de Link.

—Puede que no sea nada. Igual este es un lugar mágico porque la fuente está cerca y por eso hay tanto silencio, no sé —Link agitó las riendas y puso de nuevo el caballo al paso. Zelda lo imitó.

—Pues la verdad es que he venido muchas veces por aquí y sí he visto animales. Hay mucha vida por los alrededores —dijo ella.

—¿Venías sola?

—No. Casi siempre con Urbosa, a veces con los sheikah, aunque ellos no podían entrar en la fuente. Sólo los elegidos pueden.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo de la meditación? —se aventuró a preguntar Link.

—La verdad es que…

De repente una bandada de cuervos atravesó el cielo a toda velocidad, causando un gran estruendo sobre sus cabezas e interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Link, arrojándose sobre Zelda para tirarla del caballo.

Una enorme bola de fuego surgió de la nada y pasó muy cerca de ellos, de no haber saltado de sus monturas habrían sido alcanzados de lleno. Los caballos consiguieron escapar de milagro y se escaparon corriendo encabritados.

—¡Link, los caballos!

—Tranquila, son animales listos, sabrán volver a casa —dijo él, ayudando a Zelda a incorporarse —¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien… ¿qué ha sido eso, Link?

—Por desgracia, sólo puede ser una cosa. Ponte detrás de mí —ordenó él, sacando la espada y montando su guardia.

Entonces la bestia se mostró ante ellos. Se trataba de un colosal centaleón de pelo plateado. La criatura mitad-bestia, mitad-caballo medía casi tres metros de alto y portaba una enorme lanza y un hacha.

—Es una pena que una criatura tan grandiosa sea tan diabólica —murmuró Zelda.

—Shhhh, no es momento para tus investigaciones. Está estudiando cómo atacar —dijo Link. El centaleón chocaba los cascos contra el suelo y resoplaba de vez en cuando. —Hará un ataque directo y tendrás que saltar a un lado cuando yo te lo diga. Es muy importante que me hagas caso y corras con fuerza para quitarte de su campo de acción en cuanto puedas.

De repente, tras un enorme bufido, el centaleón se lanzó a la carga de frente, con toda su potencia, tal y como había predicho Link.

—¡Salta, ahora! —Zelda se lanzó a un lado con todas sus fuerzas y Link desvió parte del ataque con el escudo. —¡Corre! ¡No te quedes ahí!

Zelda obedeció y fue a esconderse detrás de una de las columnas rocosas que había en la hondonada. Link se quedó solo haciendo frente al monstruo. Ambos se movían en círculos y de vez en cuando la criatura se lanzaba a la carga, embistiendo con armas y cuernos por igual. Link era mucho más ágil y logró esquivarle en todas las ocasiones. Tras varias embestidas, Zelda se dio cuenta de que los movimientos de Link no eran aleatorios, sino muy intencionados. Había conseguido que el centaleón se colocase justo entre él y la pared vertical de roca de la garganta. Cuando el monstruo volvió a atacar, Link saltó hacia un lado y la criatura se estrelló de frente con la dura roca. Desarmado y muy aturdido por el choque, el centaleón recibió un solo golpe de gracia de la Espada Maestra, que le atravesó el corazón arrancándole la vida.

Link suspiró con alivio y limpió el filo ensangrentado de la espada en el propio cuerpo velludo del monstruo. Después fue a buscar a la princesa, que asomaba la cabeza desde su escondite.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño al saltar? —se preocupó Link.

—Yo estoy perfectamente, pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan atrevido? Imagina que no llegas a saltar a tiempo, esa monstruosidad te habría aplastado contra la roca. Ya te he dicho que no debes ser tan temerario, Link.

—Sabía que ese bicho iba a fallar. Los centaleones son fuertes pero muy estúpidos —dijo Link, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué te has hecho? —se alarmó Zelda, al vislumbrar un reguero rojo en la cara de Link.

—Vaya, parece que después de todo me ha rozado —dijo él, al notar sangre en la frente, junto al nacimiento del pelo —igual ha estado más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Deja que te cure eso ahora mismo.

—No es nada, no voy a dejar que me cures un arañazo sin importancia. Mira —dijo él, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándose la sangre —¿ves? Ya no tengo nada.

Zelda resopló con frustración. Él se puso en marcha de inmediato, para tratar de que ella olvidase el violento episodio lo antes posible.

—Venga, vamos a la fuente. Ahora que los caballos se han marchado tardaremos mucho más y no debemos demorarnos.

—Al menos no se han llevado todo el equipaje. Por suerte llevaba la mochila a la espalda —observó Zelda —aunque las tiendas y casi todas las reservas estaban en las alforjas de los caballos. Si tenemos que acampar… no tenemos rupias, ni tienda… ni apenas comida.

—Ya nos las apañaremos. Esto es lo que se conoce como aventura —bromeó Link, guiñándole un ojo.

Caminaron durante un rato más hasta que se hizo de noche, pero no dieron con ningún otro monstruo. La luna llena se elevó en el cielo y una sensación de verdadera paz invadió el lugar.

—Es aquí —dijo Zelda parándose y apuntando a una pared vertical, cubierta por una densa hiedra.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. La entrada está escondida detrás de esa hiedra.

Link apartó la vegetación y descubrió una estrecha grieta en la roca. Zelda se deslizó hacia el interior de la pared sin dudarlo y él la imitó. Lo que había dentro era un pasillo mucho más amplio, excavado en la roca. Había lámparas de aceite que tenían aspecto de haber sido utilizadas en ocasiones anteriores. Zelda encendió una de las lámparas, que iluminó el pasillo. Caminaron hasta dar con unas escaleras que daban a la salida, o a lo que debía ser la fuente.

—Wow… —se admiró Link al salir al exterior.

La fuente era un lugar amplio y hermoso. La noche se reflejaba en el estanque central como en un espejo y la enorme estatua central de la Diosa Hylia estaba custodiada por dos largas cortinas de agua que se volcaban en la fuente.

—He cabalgado miles de veces por las praderas de Akkala y la llanura de Elden y jamás había visto esta hondonada. —se sorprendió Link, ubicando la posición de la fuente con el exterior.

—Es casi imposible dar con la fuente desde la pradera… la hierba siempre está muy alta y es difícil de ver desde el exterior —explicó ella. —Por eso hay que seguir la ruta del desfiladero.

—Sin duda habría tardado años en encontrar este sitio —dijo Link, que seguía mirando el lugar boquiabierto.

—Link, necesito que me esperes aquí afuera. Yo voy a volver un momento al pasillo de entrada para cambiarme. He de usar una túnica especial para la meditación. No tardo nada.

—Claro, no hay problema. Avisa cuando estés lista.

La princesa se adentró sola en el pasillo que comunicaba con el exterior y Link se quedó afuera, escoltando la entrada. Un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse entonces de él. No sabía bien lo que era, aunque trataba de mantenerse firme esperando, un bullicio se movía en la boca de su estómago, incluso empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez era por el lugar, por el murmullo del agua fluyendo de las cascadas a la laguna, tal vez por la mirada ciega de la efigie de piedra. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, pues no había un motivo real para sentirse tan alterado.

—Ya estoy —dijo Zelda a su espalda.

Cuando Link se giró para abrirle paso, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Quiso decir algo y no pudo. Jamás había visto nada más hermoso que aquella joven y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó ante su presencia. Sí, Zelda era guapa, ya se había fijado en eso desde el primer día. No era ciego y tenía ojos en la cara, como todos los jóvenes hylianos o no hylianos que habitaban Hyrule. Pero verla vestida con aquella simple túnica blanca y con el cabello cascadeándole sobre los hombros desnudos, le transfería a la princesa una belleza de otra dimensión.

—Yo… voy a entrar ya a la fuente —comenzó a decir ella, sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Te…tengo que marcharme afuera? —tartamudeó Link.

—No, por favor. Quédate. Tan solo te pediría que no me mirases mientras lo hago.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

—No es por ti —se justificó ella mirándole al fin a los ojos, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de calor en las mejillas de Link —es que quiero estar segura y no debo distraerme. Pero necesito que estés aquí conmigo.

Link asintió en silencio y se giró dando la espalda a Zelda y a la Fuente del Poder. Oyó el chapoteo que hacía Zelda al irse introduciendo en la laguna. Se sintió muy afortunado por estar allí, tanto que llegó a pensar que era indigno por estar compartiendo un momento tan íntimo con ella.

Tras unos minutos de paz y silencio, en el que el único sonido era el canturreo de las cascadas de agua, la princesa comenzó a dirigir sus rezos a la efigie de la Diosa. Link jamás la había oído hablar con tanta sinceridad, aunque no era ningún experto en la materia, aquello más que una meditación parecía una súplica desesperada salida directamente del corazón de la joven. Pudo oír de primera mano los miedos más profundos de Zelda, el miedo de ser una decepción para su padre, el de ser inútil para defender el reino. Sintió una inmensa oleada de compasión hacia ella y su instinto de protección se agigantó más que nunca. Tuvo claro que moriría por proteger a aquella joven, fuese o no la elegida por el Poder Sagrado.

—¿Es que hay algo mal en mí? ¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó la princesa a la estatua, que seguía tan muda como al principio.

Después volvió agitando de nuevo el agua del estanque, hasta el lugar donde estaba Link. Él se giró para mirarla y la descubrió tiritando de frío y con el inconfundible surco de las lágrimas marcándole la cara. Sin pensarlo, Link saltó a la laguna para envolverla en su capa. Zelda se acurrucó contra su costado y se dejó guiar lentamente al exterior de la fuente. Una vez en terreno seco, ambos se separaron con brusquedad, tal vez demasiado conscientes de aquella repentina cercanía.

—Toma, ponte mi capa —dijo Link, desabrochándose la prenda para ofrecérsela a ella —estás tiritando y tienes las manos congeladas.

—El agua está muy fría. Ya se me va pasando, pero gracias —aceptó ella, que se envolvió en la capa como si se tratase de una manta.

—Lo mejor es encender una hoguera y acampar —sugirió Link.

—La verdad es que…

—Lo siento, qué estúpido soy. Igual no has terminado de hacer… bueno de hacer tus cosas. No me he dado cuenta —la interrumpió él con atropello.

—Sí he terminado, no te preocupes. No ha habido suerte, otra vez será —dijo Zelda sin ocultar su decepción —lo que iba a decir es que aquí no se puede hacer fuego. Es un lugar sagrado. Tendremos que buscar un refugio en el exterior. Sé que estarás muy cansado, espero que no te importe.

—Claro que no. Además, no creo que haya ningún otro monstruo cerca, el que he eliminado hoy debía tener a los demás a raya. Vamos a salir de aquí y ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Encontraron una zona donde refugiarse, en un pequeño bosque cercano. Como seguían estando en los límites de la Montaña de la Muerte, las elevaciones de roca eran una protección natural contra la intemperie y al tener el bosque cerca, pudieron abastecerse. Zelda encendió un fuego y esperó a Link, que salió con el arco a buscar algo para cenar.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció Link —con la luna llena resulta más difícil esconderse, así que la caza se ha espantado. Sólo he podido conseguir esto. He encontrado setas y algunos frutos del bosque.

—Aunque no es mucho, en mi mochila guardé algo de carne ahumada así que podemos hacer unas brochetas en el fuego. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, estupendo.

Devoraron la cena con apetito y sin tardar apenas nada. Ambos estaban cansados por el viaje y la acumulación de acontecimientos y necesitaban reponer energías, así que las brochetas les supieron a gloria. Después de cenar, Link cortó las ramas de algunos árboles para crear una especie barrera de protección contra el viento, de ese modo estarían más guarecidos. Echó algo de leña para avivar el fuego y se sentó a descansar junto a Zelda, que seguía con el mismo gesto triste y abatido.

—Este es un buen fuego. Así entrarás bien en calor —dijo Link, observando las llamas.

—Ya he entrado en calor, de hecho, tal vez tenga demasiado —admitió Zelda con una sonrisa apagada —toma, aquí tienes tu capa.

—No, quédatela, puedes usarla como una manta para dormir después.

—Gracias. —Zelda extendió la capa en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella.

—No tienes por qué estar así de triste, creo que hoy lo has hecho bien. —dijo Link, tratando de animarla.

—No estoy triste, tal vez un poco cansada.

—No me convences demasiado —dudó Link —me gustaría saber si es necesario que pases por esto cada vez. Estos rituales… no sé si tienen mucho sentido.

—Es la única manera. Aunque siga sin funcionar, tengo que seguir intentándolo.

—No me lo creo —dijo Link, que ya no ocultaba su desagrado hacia el ritual de las fuentes —Estoy seguro de que hay otra manera.

—Si la hay, no sé cuál es, Link.

—Ya lo descubrirás, estoy seguro —dijo él quemando la punta de una pequeña rama en la hoguera —Eres muy lista... no conozco a nadie más listo que tú. Y eres… no creo que haya nada mal en ti —Zelda levantó la vista del fuego para mirarle —Así que no que preocupes. Seguro que hay otra manera mejor de despertar tus poderes que hablarle a una piedra ridícula en medio de la nada.

Zelda le sonrió y fue ensanchando la sonrisa hasta soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Acabas de soltar la blasfemia más enorme que he oído jamás —dijo ella. Volvía a ser la de siempre y Link se sintió aliviado, devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez.

—¿Tú crees? Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme esa piedra arrastrando al castillo para tenerla más a mano. Así cada vez que tengas que hacer estos rituales de meditación no necesitarás ir muy lejos.

—¿Te imaginas? Mi padre nos mataría si supiese que hemos arrancado una efigie de la Diosa para llevarla al castillo —dijo ella entre carcajadas —Aunque ya sé dónde la pondría… cerca del salón del trono para que me sustituya y atienda a los aburridos de la corte en mi lugar. Así tú y yo tendríamos tiempo infinito para pasarlo en el laboratorio sin preocuparnos de nada.

—¿En el laboratorio? Menudo aburrimiento… —se burló él —yo prefiero usar mi tiempo para cazar monstruos como el de hoy. Menuda bestia… aún no me creo que no nos alcanzase con la bola de fuego que nos ha escupido.

—Eres demasiado temerario y algún día te va a pasar factura. Por cierto, esto me ha recordado algo… deja que mire tu rasguño.

Zelda se acercó a él para mirar de nuevo la herida de su frente.

—Espera…—dijo él, sintiéndose otra vez abrumado por la cercanía.

—Deja que lo vea porque no tiene muy buen aspecto —insistió ella, levantándole el pelo de la frente para examinarle.

Tenerla tan cerca y sentir sus caricias inintencionadas aceleraba el corazón de Link sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Había empezado a pensar en ella de una forma peligrosa, como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Era consciente del suave tacto de las manos de Zelda en su cara, era hasta consciente de cómo su aliento le rozaba las mejillas cuando se acercaba para mirar bien la herida.

—Parece que ha cicatrizado bastante así que ya no puedo ponerte el ungüento. Tengo algo para que no se infecte una vez se cierra la herida, pero estaba en las alforjas de los caballos —se lamentó ella, que parecía ajena al revoltijo de emociones que había despertado en él.

—No importa, está bien así.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, percibiendo algo raro en su expresión.

—Sí, sólo que ya estoy cansado, deberíamos dormir algo.

—Tienes razón. Ha sido más que suficiente por hoy, mañana será otro día.


	14. Chapter 14 - La leyenda del Vigilante

XIV – La leyenda del Vigilante

Zelda se encerró en la torre de astronomía. Las lágrimas de rabia y frustración le quemaban la cara. De un manotazo tiró todos los libros que había sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y después de descargar su ira arrancando y rasgando las hojas de su cuaderno de anotaciones, cayó al suelo rendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan humillada. El fracaso en la fuente del Poder había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, pero había logrado recomponerse sobre todo gracias al progreso en las investigaciones y al apoyo de Link. Pero después de lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, lo veía todo perdido y valoraba seriamente la opción de marcharse para siempre del castillo. Podría marcharse lejos y seguir investigando por su cuenta, escondida en algún laboratorio clandestino. Construiría uno en la región de Akkala, no le sería complicado conseguir los apoyos necesarios para ocultarse allí y retomar el trabajo en paz. Lloró en silencio toda la rabia acumulada, hasta quedarse casi dormida. Pasado un tiempo oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta de la torre. Abrió a sabiendas de que sólo había una persona que podía adivinar que ella estaba allí.

—Link…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, pasa.

Link atravesó la habitación hasta la ventana de observación de la torre y ella cerró la puerta. Él no llevaba su casaca azul, sino una fina camisa interior. Debía ser muy tarde, seguramente se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos y al pensar en el episodio que había ocurrido durante la tarde, decidió ir a buscarla sin importarle la hora.

—Esta tarde te despediste tan rápido que pensé que no te encontrabas muy bien. He venido tentando a la suerte, no sabía seguro si estarías aquí. —dijo él mirando a través del gran ventanal.

—Como ves, no me he escapado.

—Pero te ha faltado poco —dijo Link, echando un vistazo a las hojas arrancadas y los libros y objetos desperdigados por el suelo de la habitación. —Ya sabes que no me gusta tener que perseguirte por ahí.

—No iba a escaparme, Link —negó de nuevo Zelda, sintiendo cómo un nudo le oprimía el estómago. —Sólo necesitaba estar sola.

—Si quieres puedo marcharme —insinuó él con seriedad.

—No, no digas tonterías. Quédate.

Link suspiró profundamente y ella extendió la lona que habían usado en otras ocasiones para comer. Se sentó sobre ella, con la espalda pegada al muro de piedra de la torre e invitó a Link a que sentase a su lado.

—Sí había pensado en escaparme —comenzó a decir ella, tras un largo silencio —me… siento muy avergonzada por lo que ha pasado hoy.

—Lo sabía —dijo Link, agitando la cabeza —pero no deberías renunciar a todo lo que has conseguido por eso, por una estúpida regañina.

—No quería renunciar. Y no quiero renunciar. Pero… podría seguir haciendo lo que hago lejos de aquí. Podría vivir entre la gente corriente sin tener que aparentar que soy especial por unos poderes que no existen. Y así podría luchar por el pueblo de Hyrule trabajando sin descanso en mis investigaciones.

—No sabes si tus poderes existen o no. Sólo sabes que no han despertado, es todo.

—Lo que más me molesta de todo es que tú hayas tenido que presenciar cómo mi padre me habla de esa manera —dijo Zelda con rabia —no puedo soportarlo, Link.

—Debes saber que eso me da exactamente igual. Todos los padres son iguales, nunca hacemos nada bien, nunca somos lo bastante buenos. Tu padre además es el rey, y tiene que aguantar otras cargas, imagino. No me gusta que te haya hablado así, pero ¿qué más da? Tienes que seguir adelante como hasta ahora. Sé que es duro que él ponga en duda tus esfuerzos o que piense que pierdes el tiempo con los sheikah y las Bestias Divinas. Pero los padres no tienen razón sólo porque sean padres. Mi padre ni siquiera quería que me acercase a la Espada Maestra… y mírame ahora.

—Eres muy dulce por decir eso Link y te lo agradezco —dijo Zelda, que sentía cómo los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas una vez más —pero he pensado en serio que tal vez estés protegiendo a la persona equivocada.

—No, no es así. Estoy muy seguro —dijo él mirándola con la misma determinación de siempre, la que hacía que todo su mundo se tambalease alrededor.

—Pero Link, imagina que hay alguien ahí afuera que de verdad necesitase tener esa espada cerca. Imagina que anda perdida y sola, sin protección. Deberías estar ahí y no aquí.

—Esto lo dices sólo porque estás enfadada, no hablas en serio.

—No lo sé —dijo Zelda, apartando la vista —de todas formas tengo que pedirte que te alejes de mí cuando vaya a investigar. No quiero que mi padre te culpe de las mismas cosas que me culpa a mí.

—Sabes que eso no es posible.

—Ya. Te ata un juramento. —dijo ella con resignación.

—No es eso. —dijo Link con seriedad, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada —No quiero que me alejes ni tampoco quiero ir por ahí protegiendo a una extraña. No sé explicarlo, soy torpe para estas cosas, pero sé que tengo que estar aquí. Tal vez los dos seamos un error.

—Deberías estar descansando, seguro que es muy tarde. —dijo ella, rehuyendo las palabras de Link. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y se sentía aturdida.

—Es tarde, es verdad, pero no estoy cansado. Si quieres que me marche, dímelo.

—No, quédate, por favor —reiteró ella.

De repente, el silencio se tensó de una manera diferente. Link estaba cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintió cómo él deslizaba una mano por su cara, y usaba el pulgar para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado esa tarde. La sensación era cálida y deliciosa, y de forma inconsciente entreabrió los labios. Él estaba ya tan cerca que pudo notar un leve contacto.

—No.

—Perdona, no sé en qué estaba pensando —dijo él saltando para ponerse en pie.

—Es culpa mía, de verdad —Zelda también se puso en pie. Él andurreaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación sin poder mirarla a la cara.

—No, no. Es que no me he dado cuenta, ahora me siento como un idiota.

—Vamos Link, mírame, no pasa nada —trató de calmarle ella —sólo ha sido un momento de… no sé. De debilidad. Y ha sido completamente culpa mía.

—Tenías razón, ya es muy tarde y no está bien que yo ande por aquí —dijo él, manteniendo su expresión de arrepentimiento. Sin mediar más palabras salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Zelda se llenó de remordimientos nada más verle partir. Aquella no era una situación que no hubiera deseado o no hubiese imaginado ya en su cabeza, pero por algún motivo se llenó de inseguridad en el último segundo. Temía más que nada que Link se sintiera obligado a consolarla, y que al verla enrabietada con su padre hubiera volcado toda su compasión con ella. No, no quería de ningún modo ser un problema o una carga para él.

Lo que restaba de noche apenas pudo pegar ojo. Necesitaba salir del castillo y desintoxicarse un poco del ambiente cargado de los últimos días. Quería cabalgar al aire libre antes de que despuntase el alba.

Salió de sus aposentos tan temprano que aún no había amanecido, no quería que nadie, salvo los sirvientes más cercanos, supiera que volvía a salir del castillo por intereses personales. Se echó una oscura capa sobre los hombros y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Cruzó el piso de las caballerizas dando grandes zancadas, chapoteando en la mezcla de barro y agua que solía haber en las cuadras. Hacía frío, así que se arrebujó más en su capa. Los cobertizos de los caballos solían estar vacíos durante la noche, así que entró a buscar su caballo con despreocupación, nunca había guardias a esas horas en los alrededores.

—Sabía que vendrías aquí.

—¡Link! Casi me matas del susto. —exclamó Zelda, al descubrir a Link en el interior del espacio que ocupaba normalmente su caballo.

—Supongo que pensabas dejarme atrás —dijo él con seriedad. Zelda apartó la mirada con vergüenza —No importa. Mira, ya he preparado los caballos. También he preparado comida y agua para el camino. Imaginaba que al escabullirte, no tendrías nada previsto. ¿Salimos ya?

Zelda asintió. Montaron a caballo y abandonaron el castillo. Como es lógico, tuvieron que alertar a los guardias que custodiaban el portón, pero la noticia de su partida no llegaría a oídos del rey hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta el amanecer, cuando una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas. Zelda se fijó en Link. Iba ligeramente adelantado, con una mano firme sobre las riendas y la otra en tensión, dispuesta a desenvainar la espada en cualquier momento. Estaba más serio de lo habitual, el silencio entre ambos era incómodo y antinatural. No mencionaron nada salvo algún lance típico del camino, y desde luego ninguno hizo mención al acercamiento de la torre.

Llegaron a la aldea de Kakariko al caer la tarde. El cielo se había ido cerrando cada vez más y estaba encapotado, amenazando tormenta. Zelda desmontó, Link ya lo había hecho y le sujetaba las riendas del caballo desde el suelo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, respondiendo al gesto de Link por sostenerle la montura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó él, que parecía agradecer que ella hubiera roto el tenso silencio.

—Sí, muy bien. En realidad estoy empapada con tanta lluvia. Espero que Impa pueda prestarnos algo de ropa. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien.

—Link… no quería dejarte atrás. Es sólo que necesitaba un poco de aire. No habría venido tan lejos sola. —confesó Zelda, liberando unas palabras que deseó decir durante todo el camino.

—Lo entiendo, pero es mejor no hablar ahora de eso, olvidémoslo por hoy. Oye, puedes ir a casa de Impa mientras yo me hago cargo de los caballos.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No, ve ya. En seguida te alcanzo.

Zelda subió las escaleras de la casa de Impa sintiéndose culpable. No había manera de acertar con sus decisiones últimamente. No había nada que le doliese más que la idea de apartar a Link de su lado, pero vivía en una lucha interna al respecto, no sólo por lo que les había pasado en la torre de astronomía, ya tendría tiempo de pensar mejor en eso… sino porque a ella le preocupaba que el rey Rhoam pudiese tomar represalias contra Link por seguirla en sus investigaciones.

—¡Alteza! No sabía de vuestra llegada —exclamó Impa, recibiéndola en su casa.

—Lo lamento, hemos salido sin avisar.

—Me alegra oír la palabra "hemos", alteza.

—Link está buscando un refugio para los caballos, en seguida viene —dijo ella sonrojándose, Impa conocía demasiado bien sus escapadas.

—Estáis calada hasta los huesos. Pasad, os daré algo de ropa seca.

En cuestión de minutos Zelda vestía el cómodo atuendo sheikah y un alegre fuego chisporroteaba en el hogar.

—He oído buenas noticias sobre el funcionamiento de los guardianes, con la nueva configuración son letales incluso a largas distancias —Impa ofreció un tazón de caldo a la princesa —No sé de qué modo puedo ayudar a que mejoren, si es que habéis venido por ese motivo.

—No. Lo cierto es que necesitaba alejarme un poco del ambiente del castillo. Espero que no te importe que haya venido aquí. Este lugar… esta aldea me da mucha paz.

Un trueno crujió en el cielo y empezó a llover con mucha fuerza. Zelda se puso en pie, depositando con cuidado el cuenco de caldo en el suelo. Miró por la ventana con preocupación, Link aún no había aparecido y llovía tanto que habían comenzado a formarse pequeños arroyos en las calles.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Impa extrañada.

—No, es que… Link dijo que no iba a tardar. Pero aún no aparece y mira cómo llueve ahora.

Apenas dijo eso, la figura de Link corriendo a zancadas se dibujó en la cortina de lluvia.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Zelda, y abrió la puerta para que él pudiera entrar sin ninguna demora.

—Saludos, Impa. Siento mucho llenar la casa de barro, la tormenta me ha pillado por sorpresa —se disculpó Link al entrar.

—Oh, no te preocupes muchacho. Sube arriba a cambiarte, también he preparado ropa seca para ti.

Link lanzó una última mirada a Zelda antes de retirarse escaleras arriba y ella se sonrojó sin motivo alguno. Impa observó la escena y asintió para sí misma, mientras volvía a su lugar junto al fuego.

—Ya veo cómo habéis cambiado. —dijo Impa, pegando un sorbo a la sopa.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó Zelda.

—Vos. Y también el joven. Ambos habéis cambiado.

—No sé bien a lo que te refieres —dijo Zelda con timidez.

—Si me permitís el atrevimiento, la energía entre vos y el muchacho es muy distinta a la que había apreciado antes. Puedo ver vuestra preocupación e interés por él, veo que ahora os importa de un modo mucho más personal. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —admitió Zelda con las mejillas ardiendo —Pero prefiero que guardes este secreto. No entiendo cómo has podido darte cuenta de esto.

—Los sheikah vemos lo invisible. Por eso nuestro símbolo es un ojo, ya deberíais saberlo.

Zelda frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Tranquila —prosiguió Impa —no diré nada delante de Link. De todas formas él también está cambiado.

—Le he vuelto a tratar fatal —confesó Zelda —Me preocupa mucho que padre culpe a Link por acompañarme en todas mis idas de cabeza. Él se empeña en venir siempre, pero puede que un día padre decida apartarle para siempre de mi lado, limitar sus funciones o algo así. No quiero que Link tenga problemas con el rey por mi culpa.

—Sabemos muy poco de lo que ocurrió hace diez mil años —dijo Impa, poniéndose en pie y echando un vistazo a la réplica del tapiz sagrado que colgaba de una de las paredes de su casa. —Sólo que vuestro destino está unido al de Link. Así que si sentís algún tipo de afecto por el joven, no debéis culparos y mucho menos alejarle. Tal vez deba ser así como han de suceder las cosas y no habrá rey alguno que lo impida. O puede que… simplemente seáis una mujer joven, con sentimientos normales. ¿Me seguís?

—No demasiado… —admitió Zelda.

—No os preocupéis, seguro que todo termina aclarándose.

Link volvió al salón, llevando las ropas sheikah que Impa le había prestado. Se unió a ellas junto al fuego y bebió de un cuenco de caldo caliente que le hizo fortalecerse al instante.

—Dime Link, ¿conoces la leyenda del Vigilante? —preguntó Impa.

—No, me temo que no.

—Mientras te cambiabas, le comentaba a la princesa sobre el don de la visión de mi tribu. Es una tradición que se practica desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por eso, mi tribu siempre ha sido la encargada de velar por el bien de la Familia Real de Hyrule… por su capacidad de anticipación. Todo empezó con el primero de nosotros, tiene muchos nombres, pero a mí me gusta el más primigenio: el Vigilante.

—Yo he leído algunas referencias en la biblioteca del castillo… pero no he encontrado gran cosa —dijo Zelda.

—Mi padre sólo hablaba del "pueblo de las sombras" —añadió Link.

—Ambos estáis perdidos… poned atención pues os voy a contar la verdadera leyenda. Había una vez un hombre con un solo ojo, a través del cual sólo podía ver la verdad…


	15. Chapter 15 - La última fuente

XV – La última fuente

Todos los campeones se habían reunido en la aldea de Hatelia. Era un punto estratégico, el último enclave más cercano a las faldas del Monte Lanayru.

Los habitantes de Hatelia vivían a los pies de la majestuosa montaña, una de las cumbres más hermosas del reino de Hyrule, pero el monte a su vez, era uno de los lugares que escondía una de las tres fuentes sagradas, la de la Sabiduría.

La princesa Zelda iba a cumplir al fin los diecisiete años. No estaba permitido que nadie menor de esa edad ascendiese el Monte Lanayru, por lo que la fuente de la Sabiduría era la única que aún no había visitado, y eso representaba una especie de ultimátum, una última oportunidad para la princesa. Tan sólo Zelda y Link harían el ascenso al monte, pero dada la importancia del evento todos los elegidos se habían reunido para arropar y dar fuerza a su princesa.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó Revali mientras arrojaba un tronco a la hoguera que habían encendido para cenar —si yo fuese el escolta real no tendría que subir el monte, tomaría a la princesa entre mis alas y en poco tiempo estaríamos en la cima. Cero riesgos, gran satisfacción para todos.

—Pero no lo eres. Así que más te vale cerrar ese pico de cuco que tienes, sobre todo delante del muchacho. Lo tienes amedrentado con tanta arrogancia y no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te admira —gruñó Daruk, que buscaba especias en su saco para aderezar la comida.

—El ascenso al monte es una prueba más —dijo Urbosa, que se mantenía en calma, sentada junto al fuego. —La princesa tiene que sentirse preparada, en armonía con la naturaleza y superar ese ascenso para llegar a la cima. Seguro que Link se ocupará de que llegue sana y salva, ese chico sabe lo que hace.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se han metido el mocoso y su alteza real? —preguntó Revali.

—Creo que Link ha ido a inspeccionar la ladera norte junto a Mipha. Y la princesa se fue al llegar, pero no sé dónde estará —dijo Daruk rascándose la cabeza.

—Su alteza está visitando el laboratorio de su amiga Prunia —aclaró Urbosa —menudos guardianes estáis hechos si ni siquiera sabéis dónde anda vuestra princesa…

En efecto, Zelda había decidido aprovechar para hacer una visita fugaz al laboratorio. Estaba nerviosa y concentrarse en las investigaciones era algo que siempre resultaba eficaz para calmar su ansiedad. El laboratorio estaba al borde de un precipicio, al final del sendero principal que dividía la aldea en dos mitades. La llama azul chisporroteaba alegremente en la puerta del laboratorio, era uno de los elementos necesarios para hacer funcionar la maquinaria ancestral que Prunia tenía bajo estudio.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado metida, Prunia? Hace mucho que no te veía. No te apareces por el castillo, no mandas mensajes… no he tenido noticias de ti en semanas.

—Pues… si os lo digo alteza no me creeréis. He estado en la Meseta de los Albores.

—No habrás ido a…

—Sí. He vuelto al Santuario de la Vida —se anticipó Prunia, sin ocultar su emoción.

—Es una investigación muy compleja, no debiste volver tú sola.

—Sin embargo, me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. Mirad esto —dijo Prunia, mostrando unas anotaciones a la princesa.

—No es posible…

—Sí, lo es. He conseguido descifrar el mecanismo de activación de la fuente de resurrección que hay en el santuario.

—Es increíble —se admiró Zelda, repasando una y otra vez los cálculos —lo veo y me cuesta creerlo. Recuerdo que las inscripciones estaban casi borradas, apenas había rastros de escritura para restaurar esa extraña máquina. ¿Qué pruebas has hecho? ¿Has podido hacer alguna?

—Una vez resolví las inscripciones pude activar la fuente y eso me permitió probarla con diferentes sujetos de estudio. Sólo deciros que probé con una pequeña rana, estaba casi muerta cuando la introduje y sus tejidos se restauraron por completo. Eso sí… tardó unos cinco días en volver a estar perfectamente. He observado que cuando más complejo es el organismo, más tiempo lleva su restauración.

—Me sigue pareciendo asombroso, te felicito, Prunia. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué nuestros antepasados crearon una máquina así… y lo más importante, cómo lo consiguieron.

—No sabemos demasiado sobre eso —admitió Prunia —eso me llega al siguiente punto de la investigación.

—¿Aún hay más? Me tienes en ascuas, Prunia, ojalá hubiera ido contigo estos días.

—No es algo muy alentador lo que voy a contaros, alteza. Lo cierto es que la máquina tiene ciertos… efectos secundarios, por así decirlo. Y de momento, no sabemos revertirlos.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —se extrañó Zelda, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque los sujetos que hemos introducido en la máquina salían totalmente restaurados, todos ellos presentaban un comportamiento extraño. La máquina no deja secuelas físicas, pero al parecer daña ciertas partes del cerebro. El efecto de la fuente de resurrección es un total borrado del daño celular… y eso implica borrar también información que no querríamos. Temo que la máquina afecta a la memoria a largo plazo de los sujetos, y trastoca sus instintos básicos.

—No suena bien… ¿no habrá forma de revertir ese efecto?

—No lo sabemos. Sólo hemos probado con animales muy pequeños, es cierto que al pasar varios días tras haber sido restaurados volvían a comportarse con más normalidad, poco a poco, pero no sabemos si se trata de un nuevo aprendizaje o de una reparación lenta de los daños. Es muy difícil llegar a una conclusión. Habrá que seguir probando…

—No tendrás pensado probar esa máquina contigo misma, ¿verdad?

—Pues… no negaré que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero sería una prueba pequeña —reconoció Prunia.

—¡Eres incorregible! Te prohíbo que la pruebes a menos que hayas avanzado mucho más.

—Alteza…

—Ya lo sabes, Prunia, nada de experimentos raros. ¿Prometido?

—Sí, sí. ¿No tenéis que reuniros con el resto de elegidos? —dijo Prunia, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

—Es cierto, mira qué tarde es. Tengo que dejarte, pero volveré a por más información sobre el Santuario de la Vida. Es una investigación que inicié y me interesa mucho completarla con toda esta información. Nos veremos pronto —se despidió Zelda.

Bajó la colina a zancadas, comprobando que había anochecido por completo, aunque la luna casi llena alumbraba los caminos y los hacía visibles y seguros. No tardó en unirse al resto de elegidos, que ya asaba lo que parecía un enorme muslo de avestruz de Eldin en la hoguera.

—Alteza, habéis llegado justo a tiempo —dijo Urbosa, al verla llegar.

—Sí, aunque me he pegado una buena carrera para llegar hasta aquí —respondió ella, tratando de recobrar el aliento —¿ya está la cena?

—Aún falta un poco, pero no tardará —le dijo Urbosa, sonriendo.

—¿Y dónde está Link? —preguntó Zelda, que había dado un rápido vistazo al campamento sin dar con él.

—Ha subido con Mipha a la colina, no creo que tarden demasiado, llevan un buen rato fuera.

—¿Con Mipha? ¿Para qué?

—Pues, lo cierto es que dijeron algo de inspeccionar la ruta, pero lo cierto es que no lo sé. —Zelda se mantuvo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido —Vamos, vamos, alteza. Sentaos ahí y os iré sirviendo comida. Como he dicho, no creo que tarden en llegar.

En la verde colina que se elevaba al sudeste de la aldea, se podía apreciar un espectacular paisaje. Las faldas del Monte Lanayru bordeaban la parte norte de la aldea y el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en arroyos y riachuelos que serpenteaban los campos como hilos de plata. Link y Mipha paseaban descalzos, dejando que la hierba fresca les acariciase la planta de los pies.

—Por lo que me cuentas, no has parado ni un minuto —dijo Mipha.

—Los caminos están peor que nunca, hay enemigos por todas partes. Viajar se ha convertido en algo peligroso, ¿sabes? Incluso me topé con un centaleón cerca de las praderas de Elden. Pero si queremos que la tecnología esté lista, no queda más remedio que viajar, es inevitable —dijo Link, parándose para mirar los terrenos que se extendían a lo lejos.

—Me has hablado de muchas cosas: de tecnología, de fuentes secretas y viajes peligrosos… pero apenas me has hablado de ti, Link. Me gustaría mucho saber cómo te encuentras tú.

—Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —dijo Link, forzando una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por eso, Link. Sabes que su tú estás bien, yo también lo estaré. Sé que estás en una posición de peligro y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Lo sé, pero estoy bien, de veras. Tal vez un poco preocupado —confesó él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la princesa Zelda?

—No, no… para nada. —negó Link. Nunca se sentía incómodo cuando hablaba con Mipha, pero tocar el tema de la princesa sí lograba perturbarle —Es por lo de la fuente, no te imaginas lo cruel que es lo de la meditación. El agua es muy fría, y nunca se sabe qué va a pasar. Yo no creo que un trozo de piedra vaya activar unos poderes mágicos ni nada por el estilo. Y se sufre mucho con todo eso.

—Y no quieres ver a la princesa sufrir. —adivinó Mipha, consiguiendo que Link se sonrojase levemente.

—No me gusta que nadie sufra. Ni la princesa, ni nadie. Así que preferiría que no tuviera que meterse ahí. Si lo hace es porque su padre le obliga, el rey Rhoam no es como tu padre, Mipha. Es un tipo muy frío y distante, y ella ya no sabe qué hacer para no enfadarle. Todo el mundo cree que a ella no le importa su pueblo, pero no es así. Se esfuerza mucho, cada día más.

—Todos los elegidos confiamos en ella, Link. Yo también lo hago, ciegamente —dijo Mipha tratando de animar a Link, que parecía inusualmente frustrado —Y… me doy cuenta de que si tú estás cerca, es muy posible que la princesa consiga despertar sus poderes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Creo que sé cómo se siente ella… sólo tengo que pensar en ti, en lo importante que me resulta poder ayudarte con mis poderes y… de repente todo encaja. Tan sólo tiene que darse cuenta, o eso creo.

—No estoy seguro. A veces siento que me está alejando, así es difícil proteger a nadie.

—Algunas cosas llevan un tiempo. Pero tú estás muy cambiado, Link, así que no creo que tarde en darse cuenta de todo.

—Me parece que me he perdido… ya no te sigo —admitió Link, rascándose la nuca.

—Claro que no, todos los chicos sois iguales —dijo Mipha, riendo ante la cara de incomprensión de Link. —En fin, me ha gustado mucho estar contigo aquí, Link, sabes que siempre disfruto tu compañía. Pero creo que si no volvemos ya, Daruk terminará con toda la comida.

—Nos habrá guardado algo, ¿no? —preguntó Link alarmado, notando el enorme vacío de su estómago.

—Claro que sí, bobo —dijo Mipha, soltando una carcajada —veo que para algunas cosas no vas a cambiar nunca.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Daruk ya había servido el ave, pero había puesto una generosa pieza de venado en las brasas. Link comenzó a salivar con el delicioso aroma que desprendía la cena y se abalanzó sobre Daruk en busca de una ración. Revali ya había terminado de comer y se dedicaba a fabricar flechas. Urbosa pasaba una piedra de afilar por su cimitarra y la princesa Zelda estaba sentada a su lado, con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la hoguera.

—¡Tranquilo, muchacho! Siéntate ahí o no probarás ningún bocado. Has tardado tanto tiempo en venir con eso de dar paseos románticos bajo la luz de la luna que por poco y si te quedas sin cena —bromeó Daruk.

—Sólo hemos ido a estirar las piernas, no a mirar la luna ni nada que se le parezca —dijo Mipha, que no podía evitar divertirse con la situación.

Link se ruborizó y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Daruk le sirvió un buen trozo del venado y una jarra de cerveza, y se abalanzó sobre la comida desatando las carcajadas de Mipha, que optó por cenar una brocheta de verduras y un par de manzanas asadas.

Cuando Link terminó de relamerse tras el último bocado, buscó la mirada de Zelda, que había estado muy ausente durante toda la cena, pero apenas cruzó los ojos con los suyos ella apartó la vista, incómoda. Tras su reacción él también se sumió en su habitual silencio, dándose cuenta de que de veras la princesa parecía estar molesta y de que le rehuía.

Poco a poco todos los elegidos fueron retirándose a dormir a una cabaña que habían rentado para pasar la noche. Link se alejó también para comprobar que los caballos tuvieran suficiente agua y comida. Estuvo mucho más tiempo de lo necesario en el cobertizo, lo que realmente buscaba era que todos los demás se marchasen para poder quedarse a solas con Zelda. Cuando volvió a la hoguera, la encontró sola como había imaginado, al calor de las últimas brasas incandescentes.

—¿Aún no duermes? —le preguntó él, soltando una montura de caballo que necesitaba reparación en el suelo.

—Sí, me iba ya.

—Yo aún tengo que arreglar esto —dijo Link, dejándose caer a su lado y agarrando la montura. —Si quieres, puedes hacerme compañía. No pareces tener sueño.

—Todos se han ido ya y el ascenso al monte mañana será duro.

—No voy a tardar mucho —insistió Link —es que hoy apenas he podido verte con tranquilidad. Con todo lo del viaje, y la fuente…

—Has estado ocupado.

—Un poco —sonrió Link revolviéndose el pelo, era un tic habitual en él. Zelda seguía sin mirarle, pero parecía que había aceptado quedarse con él un rato más. —¿Sabes? Desde la colina se ve incluso la ciudadela del castillo. Está lejos, pero las vistas son tan buenas que puede llegar a apreciarse. Sé que te gustaría ese sitio, como la luna está casi llena podemos ir a mirar si quieres.

—¿No tenías que arreglar la montura? Además, ya has ido antes con Mipha, no sé para qué quieres que vaya yo. —respondió ella con sequedad.

—Pues… para que lo veas tú también. No sé si he hecho algo mal, pero creo que estás enfadada conmigo —se rindió Link, que no sabía cómo destensar la situación.

—No estoy enfadada, Link —dijo ella soltando un largo suspiro y mirándole al fin.

—No pretendo molestarte, pero si alguna vez meto la pata con algo me gustaría que me lo dijeses.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No metes la pata, no sé qué te ha dado hoy. Tal vez es sólo que estoy cansada y preocupada por el viaje de mañana… y tú estabas en otras cosas.

—Zelda, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que mañana subamos a la fuente. —dijo Link con seriedad, acaparando al fin toda la atención de la princesa.

—Me estás asustando, Link.

—Tranquila, no es nada raro, es algo que llevo pensando varios días. Mañana cumples diecisiete años e irás a la última fuente. Eso puede cambiarlo todo, no sé qué ocurrirá cuando despierte tu poder, podrías no ser la misma. Así que prefiero decir esto ahora. Es sobre lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía.

—Te… escucho —dijo Zelda, que sentía cómo las pulsaciones se le aceleraban al mencionar el tema que ambos habían evitado a conciencia.

—Yo… no sé por qué lo hice —confesó Link —pero tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ello. He pensado en ello todos los días. No me arrepiento de nada, salvo de no haber terminado lo que empecé. Pero después me he dado cuenta de que he sido egoísta, no sé si te ofendí o te puse en una situación incómoda, así que es mejor que todo acabara así. No me di cuenta de quién eres en realidad, eres la princesa de Hyrule y alguien a quien debo escoltar y proteger. Como te dije, no pensé.

—No me ofendiste, Link. Y no me gusta que pienses en mí en esos términos, como si fuera alguien superior o algo así. Quiero que todo siga como hasta ahora, no pienses en mí como un objeto que custodiar… por favor. —Zelda se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir —Yo tampoco sé bien lo que siento, estoy hecha un lío. Pero sé que hay algo ahora mismo que es más importante que tú y que yo, y es la tecnología, el Cataclismo, la fuente, mi padre, las Bestias Divinas… son demasiadas cosas.

—Lo sé —dijo Link poniéndose en pie.

—Además… igual te sentiste responsable y sólo querías consolarme, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, todo es confuso.

—Es cierto que todo se ha liado bastante —reconoció Link —pero no lo hice por consolarte y mucho menos por obligación, así que olvida eso. Yo sólo quería pedirte perdón por si te había ofendido, y… decirte que no es la primera vez que pienso en acercarme a ti. Pero como dices, hay otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, así que no volverá a pasar.

—Link…

—Y ahora sí debemos ir a dormir lo que podamos. Pase lo que pase mañana, tienes que estar tranquila, y yo también.

Link se alejó en dirección a la cabaña, dejando a Zelda sin posibilidad de réplica. Al fin había liberado un pensamiento que le estaba ahogando desde hacía días, y su única pretensión era volver a establecer la sensación de confianza y normalidad que había conseguido alcanzar con la princesa. No estaba seguro de si ella seguiría enfadada con él o no, pero sí estaba convencido de que lo mejor era imponer cierta distancia para que las aguas volvieran por sí solas a su cauce.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cataclismo

XVI – Cataclismo

Link oía cómo le castañeteaban los dientes a la princesa. Él llevaba sus mejores ropas de abrigo y ella vestía la fina túnica blanca de sacerdotisa. Fue imposible convencerla de que llevase su ropa de campo para el ascenso al Monte Lanayru.

—Si mueres de frío no nos servirás de nada —dijo él, que caminaba detrás de la princesa —y con esas sandalias no podrás llegar a la cumbre. Tropezarás y te caerás.

—Link, ya te he… te he dicho que ti-tiene que ser así —dijo Zelda entre tiritones. Link dio dos zancadas y la adelantó para enfrentarla y frenar su paso.

—Ya basta.

—Pero Link…

—He dicho que ya es suficiente. Si esto es un desafío de la diosa de la sabiduría, tú estás demostrando tener muy poca.

Zelda bajó los hombros en señal de rendición. Link se quitó su casaca exterior, estaba forrada de plumas orni y era muy cálida. Se la puso por encima a la princesa y ella recibió aquella calidez como un abrazo. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Link tenía razón. Sin abrigo moriría de frío antes de llegar a la cima.

—Además tengo otra sorpresa. Aquí tienes tus botas —dijo él, revelando parte del contenido de su mochila.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No te va a dar frío ahora?

—Yo estoy bien así, esta capa es gruesa y es suficiente.

—No sé si esto está bien… debería aceptar los desafíos de la montaña —se lamentó ella.

—El desafío es no ser idiota, alteza.

—Vaya, veo que me has perdido todo el respeto —dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado y reiniciando la marcha.

—No… no es eso… yo sólo…

—Es broma, Link. No te agobies. Sé que soy idiota a veces, pero es que quiero hacerlo bien esta vez. Puede que tengas razón y el desafío sea entender cómo hay que ascender esta montaña y no torturarme de forma innecesaria. ¿Seguimos andando?

Él asintió y ambos continuaron la marcha a un buen ritmo. El día era luminoso, el sol se reflejaba con intensidad sobre la nieve y los témpanos de hielo, así que el ascenso fue más llevadero. Llegaron a la Fuente de la Sabiduría al caer la tarde. Esta fuente estaba más expuesta que sus dos fuentes hermanas, pues el ascenso al monte ya suponía una protección natural del lugar sagrado. En cualquier caso, los hylianos rara vez se aventuraban a subir hasta allí, la fuente estaba rodeada por enormes columnas de hielo y el terreno era escarpado y resbaladizo. Link y Zelda tuvieron que hacer uso de unos enganches especiales en el calzado para no resbalar con el hielo, y el último tramo fue muy duro. Por suerte Link llevaba cuerdas y materiales que les ayudaron a alcanzar el lugar con mayor seguridad.

—Link, date la vuelta —pidió la princesa mientras se descalzaba y se desprendía de la casaca orni.

—No estés mucho ahí dentro —advirtió Link de espaldas a ella —el agua está casi congelada. Si estás demasiado tiempo… no morirás. Pero tendré que saltar al agua para sacarte de ahí.

—Tranquilo.

Zelda introdujo un pie descalzo en el agua. Era el agua más fría que había sentido en toda su vida. Sin pensarlo demasiado metió el otro pie y caminó por la laguna hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Al poco dejó de sentir las piernas, Link tenía razón, aquel frío podría llevarse su vida. Sin más tardanza juntó las manos y lanzó su plegaria a la Diosa Hylia.

—Diosa Hylia, la que nos protege, creadora del mundo. Soy yo otra vez. Tal vez lo sepáis, pero hoy cumplo diecisiete años. Ya soy una mujer. Lo soy para subir a este lugar sagrado y tal vez debería serlo para heredar vuestros dones. Quizás esperabais que este día llegase para que pudiese recibir vuestra gracia o quizás no. Yo… no sé qué más hacer, os suplico que me lo digáis. Todos esperan que lo consiga hoy, si no lo hago… no podré ser su princesa. Por favor, os lo suplico, os ruego que me ayudéis…

Se sucedieron varios minutos de silencio, hasta que Zelda bajó los brazos y renunció a seguir. Seguía sin sentir nada especial dentro de ella. Pero no moriría allí. No quería morir. Era la primera vez que sentía esa determinación, no quería dejar de existir y no ver nunca más a su padre, a los elegidos ni a Link.

—Lo he intentado —dijo ella, poniéndose de nuevo el abrigo orni.

—Lo has intentado —repitió él, sonriendo para animarla. Ella sin embargo, agachó la cabeza y rehuyó la mirada de Link. La sensación de derrota que transmitía era mucho mayor que otras veces.

Decidieron descender la montaña cuanto antes, si la noche les alcanzaba estando en la cima tendrían problemas. Comenzaron el descenso por la cara occidental de la montaña para aprovechar al máximo los rayos de sol. Además habían acordado reunirse con el resto de elegidos en el Paso de Occidente, más allá de la aldea Kakariko y aquella ruta era la más adecuada. Anocheció cuando los bordes blancos de la montaña ya se habían tornado en suave hierba. La temperatura, aunque fría, era mucho más agradable. Link buscó un lugar resguardado y encendió una hoguera. Sólo llevaba manzanas asadas en la mochila, pero ambos las devoraron como si se tratase del mayor banquete de su vida.

—Esta comida no está mal como pastel de cumpleaños… sólo que le falta el pastel —bromeó Link, que seguía intentando animar a la cabizbaja princesa.

—Pastel de manzana sin pastel… tengo que recomendar esta receta al cocinero real.

—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda al día que cumplí yo los diecisiete. Fue un día que no voy a olvidar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Zelda, sintiendo curiosidad.

—Fue el día que saqué la Espada Maestra del pedestal. Puede parecer un día glorioso o algo así. Pero la verdad es que… espero que no le vayas a decir esto a nadie, ¿eh?

—Vamos, Link, puedes confiar en mí.

—Pues iba a decirte que lo que sentí fue miedo. No pude decírselo a nadie, así que en lugar de decir nada, me callé y me llevé la espada envuelta en un montón de trapos viejos a casa.

—¿Te… callaste? ¿No fuiste a anunciarlo de inmediato? —se sorprendió la princesa.

—No, ni hablar. La verdad es que no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no, siempre había pensado en acercarme a ver la espada… pero sacarla es otra historia. Jamás habría imaginado que terminaría cediendo y saliendo del pedestal. Lo que parecía más seguro es que me tomasen por un ladrón o algo así. Así que fui a casa, puse la espada a buen recaudo y después busqué todos mis ahorros.

—Estás de broma…—dijo ella, dibujando al fin una sonrisa.

—No bromeo. Me había ganado aquellas rupias con mucha dificultad y temía que si me castigaban por lo de la espada tuviera que entregarlas. Así que me fui a un secreto, en el mar, y las escondí.

—¡Eres un caso perdido! —rió Zelda —no creo que nadie más en todo el reino tuviera esa ocurrencia.

—Ríete si quieres, pero esconderlas es lo más seguro. No creo que nadie pueda cogerlas jamás, salvo yo mismo. ¿Ves lo heroico que puedo llegar a ser?

—Aunque sé que estás de broma… sí eres heroico, Link. Sacaste la espada y te has convertido en alguien de quien tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso. En cambio yo… ya sabes.

—No te sientas triste por eso.

—No es tristeza, es… No sé lo que es. Sólo quiero sentir que soy útil.

—Para mí eres útil, sin ti ni siquiera tendría trabajo.

Zelda rio recuperando el buen humor y removió un poco la leña de la hoguera, que soltó unas cuantas chipas doradas. Otra vez estaba a solas con Link, junto a un fuego. Pensó en la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior y en la promesa de Link de no volver a acercarse a ella. Pensar en eso le producía un hondo malestar, le hacía sentirse a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él. La noche anterior estaba tensa y nerviosa por el ascenso a la fuente, y el hecho de que Link hubiera pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Mipha, le provocó una especie de desazón que no había sentido nunca antes. Pero en ningún caso estaba molesta u ofendida por lo sucedido en la torre de astronomía, que era lo que Link había interpretado. Decidió que tendría que aclarar eso cuanto antes, pero cuando se animó a hacerlo, descubrió que Link ya se había quedado dormido junto al fuego. Zelda se levantó y tapó a Link con su propia capa. Debía estar agotado después de un día tan duro como ese.

Al día siguiente, pusieron rumbo al Paso del Occidente, donde les esperaban los cuatro elegidos. Zelda volvía a caminar cabizbaja, tener que comunicar un nuevo fracaso no le resultaba fácil y mucho menos a los cuatro elegidos, a los que apreciaba y quería como si fueran de su familia.

Una vez reunidos todos los elegidos, Zelda y Link, todo sucedió muy rápido. Primero fue el temblor en el suelo, que casi les hace perder el equilibrio. Luego el gran estallido de oscuridad en la lejanía… al fin, el Cataclismo había despertado. Mipha, Revali, Urbosa y Daruk marcharon de inmediato hacia las Bestias Divinas, debían poner el disparador a punto para tratar de atacar lo antes posible. Link iría al castillo donde se reuniría con el resto una vez hubieran cumplido su misión, y Zelda insistió en participar y acompañarle, a pesar de que todos le habían aconsejado que se quedase en un lugar seguro.

—Deberías haberte quedado, ni siquiera tenemos caballo —se quejó Link, que andaba a toda velocidad con la espada en la mano, seguido por la princesa.

—No puedo quedarme, Link. Necesito ayudar, no importa que mi poder no haya despertado a tiempo.

—Entonces pégate a mi todo lo que puedas.

Ya desde la lejanía, podía apreciarse que cinco enormes columnas negras habían surgido de las entrañas de la tierra, rodeando el castillo. Tal vez era una barrera de protección creada por Ganon, lo cierto era que alrededor de ese perímetro las tinieblas se paseaban a sus anchas, lanzando enormes rugidos.

Cuando Link y Zelda se aproximaron a la llanura de Hyrule, comenzaron a cruzarse con los primeros heridos. Todos llevaban el terror dibujado en la mirada y muchos habían perdido brazos y piernas, era un desfile de horrores. Se toparon con un soldado que cojeaba y también había sufrido heridas en el ojo izquierdo. Link se interpuso en su camino para tratar de sacar información.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? —interrogó Link.

—Es un infierno, muchacho. Tenéis que huir. Ha habido una enorme explosión y… todos han muerto, todos. Yo estaba afuera y he podido escapar, pero la ciudadela ha sido arrasada al completo.

—¿Y el castillo? —intervino Zelda.

—Arrasado. No creo que nadie quede con vida después de que esa cosa haya salido de la tierra.

—No es posible…—murmuró ella con angustia.

—Si valoráis algo vuestra vida, alejaos de allí, pues sólo encontraréis muerte.

El soldado lanzó esta última advertencia y echó a correr cojeando, tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían. Link y Zelda, decidieron avanzar un poco más. Las tinieblas comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, volviéndolo oscuro. Cada vez se cruzaban con más heridos, que huían como autómatas, con los ojos inyectados en pánico.

—¡Le ha dado! ¡Roger ha muerto! —gritaba un hombre a otro grupo que le esperaba.

—¡Las máquinas se han vuelto locas! ¡Que la Diosa Hylia nos ampare! —chillaba una mujer, que corría a ciegas entre la oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando Link y Zelda presenciaron atónitos el más grotesco de los espectáculos. Uno de los guardianes mecánicos en los que habían estado trabajando, surgió entre las tinieblas que rodeaban al castillo. En lugar de dirigir sus ataques hacia el enemigo, la máquina parecía estar imbuida con una especie de energía demoníaca y apuntaba con frialdad a la gente, fulminando a unos y otros sin piedad.

—Que la Diosa me lleve —dijo Link impactado, la escena le había paralizado por completo.

—Padre… —murmuró Zelda —¡Padre!

Zelda echó a correr con furia hacia el interior de las espesas tinieblas, moviéndose a contracorriente. Link la persiguió y pudo detenerla, sosteniéndola con fuerza por los hombros.

—Padre, padre… —seguía lamentándose Zelda.

—Zelda, mírame. ¡Mírame! —gritó él, tratando de que ella volviese en sí —es tarde.

—No…

—Es tarde. Tenemos que huir de aquí. Las máquinas están fuera de control, ahora pertenecen a Ganon.

—Tengo que entrar ahí, Link, déjame entrar.

—No. Ahora escúchame bien, necesito que seas valiente y hagas lo que yo te diga, ¿entiendes? No podemos entrar ahí, o moriremos también nosotros.

Ella asintió en silencio y se agarró a la mano de Link con fuerza. Echaron a correr alejándose de las inmediaciones del castillo. Había disparos y estallidos a sus espaldas, el ejército de guardianes que había dentro de la ciudadela era el mayor de todos, y ahora corría a sus anchas por la llanura aniquilando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Tomaron la dirección este, Link pensó que si llegaban al bosque de Hyrule los árboles les darían ventaja frente a los guardianes. Sin embargo, se toparon de frente con el enemigo del que huían, un guardián custodiaba el puente que unía la llanura con la entrada al bosque.

—Maldita sea —dijo Link desenvainando la espada —quédate detrás de mí, Zelda.

Los guardianes eran máquinas diseñadas para matar con precisión. Link conocía bien sus capacidades, había ido a todas las investigaciones junto a la princesa y eso le permitía conocer a este nuevo enemigo. El guardián comenzó a escanearles usando su láser de puntería y después emitió un intenso pitido, el que precedía a su disparador, así que Link se cubrió con el escudo con la intención de desviar el rayo. El disparo láser fue mucho más potente de lo que él había calculado y quebró parte del escudo, alcanzándole en el hombro. Link emitió un gemido de dolor y volvió a formar su guardia, pues la máquina ya se preparaba para disparar de nuevo.

—Eres muy listo… —dijo Link entre dientes.

Entonces decidió tensar una flecha. El hombro le ardía de dolor y desprendía un desagradable olor a carne quemada, pero Link ignoró todos estos síntomas y apuntó al ojo del guardián, acertándole de lleno. La máquina pareció quedarse aturdida y Link aprovechó para cortarle dos patas con un tajo de su espada, de ese modo el guardián perdió el equilibrio y volcó hacia un lado.

—¡Zelda, ahora! —gritó Link, y ambos aprovecharon para cruzar el puente, alejándose del guardián a toda velocidad.

Corrieron un buen rato campo a través, internándose entre los árboles.

—¿A dónde vamos, Link? Aún no he sentido el disparo de las Bestias Divinas —dijo Zelda. Link se detuvo, amparado entre los matorrales del bosque.

—No creo que vaya a haber disparo de las Bestias…

—Mientes, no sabes si van a funcionar o no —negó ella a la desesperada.

—Ya has visto a los guardianes. Esa cosa… los ha poseído. Me temo que ha hecho lo mismo con las Bestias, seguramente eran su objetivo desde un principio. Creo que… nuestros amigos están atrapados dentro.

—No… —negó de nuevo la princesa, haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse firme.

—Piénsalo, Zelda. Nosotros hemos analizado las reliquias para prepararnos contra Ganon. Pero creo que Ganon también se ha preparado contra nosotros, ha tenido diez mil años para diseñar su plan de ataque y en todo ese tiempo ha tenido tiempo de aprender la tecnología ancestral mejor que nosotros.

—No puede ser verdad, esto no está pasando…

De repente, un crujir de ramas y un tintineo metálico les puso en alerta. El disparo estuvo cerca pero no les alcanzó, tan solo quemó parte del borde inferior de la túnica de la princesa.

Después de eso no se concedieron tregua. Ambos corrieron juntos, bajo la lluvia, durante la noche, corrieron entre lágrimas hasta que sintieron que sus pulmones iban a estallar. Habían decidido ir a Kakariko, tenían que alertar a los sheikah sobre los guardianes. En todo ese tiempo no hubo señal alguna de las Bestias Divinas, así que Zelda tuvo que admitir que los elegidos habían quedado atrapados dentro, sin poder salir. Mientras ella se castigaba y rompía a llorar, él tiraba de ella como podía, la empujaba a sobrevivir en su desesperada huida.

Llegó un punto en que ambos estaban tan exhaustos que acordaron descansar un poco. Encontraron una cueva, o más bien un húmedo agujero rocoso en su camino a Kakariko. El agujero era frío y el suelo estaba cubierto de barro, pero Link decidió que era mucho más seguro meterse allí que tratar de descansar a la intemperie.

—¿Estás bien aquí? —preguntó Link, que se había quitado la espada y se recostaba contra la pared de roca.

—Yo sí, pero tu hombro…

—Se curará solo. No me duele nada —mintió él, que no había parado de sentir agudas punzadas de dolor —Ven, ven aquí.

Ella accedió, se sentó a su lado acurrucándose sobre él, mientras no podía evitar volver a llorar en silencio.

—Espero que Impa esté viva —dijo Zelda.

—Lo está. Los sheikah son más listos que nosotros. Tienen ese ojo mágico o como diablos se llame. No llores más… por favor.

—Lo siento mucho, siempre he sido fuerte, siempre. Pero ahora no puedo, lo intento, pero no puedo parar.

—Te entiendo, pero ahora es cuando más listos tenemos que ser y llorar no nos va a servir de nada. Iremos a ver a los sheikah y hallaremos el modo de devolver las máquinas a la normalidad.

—Pareces tan seguro… Link. ¿Qué pasará con Ganon?

—Yo tendré que ir a contenerle.

—No pienso dejar que vayas ahí solo, no lo pienses ni por un momento.

—Pero…

—No hay excusas, Link. No puedo separarme ahora de ti. Eres… todo lo que tengo.

Al fin, a pesar del frío y la incomodidad de la cueva, la princesa Zelda se dejó vencer por el sueño. Link en cambio no pudo pegar ojo, ni siquiera para dar una mínima cabezada. Le llegaban rumores de batalla del exterior, gritos, disparos, llantos… Fue la noche más terrorífica de su vida y sintió miedo. La princesa tiritaba de vez en cuando contra su cuerpo, y aunque él intentó arroparla lo mejor que podía, se sentía tan débil que apenas podía transmitirle calor. El dolor de la herida en el hombro se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Lo bueno es que había sido hecha con láser, al menos la quemadura reducía la probabilidad de que se infectase. Aun así, cada movimiento era una punzada de dolor que se propagaba por todo el brazo como una corriente eléctrica.

Antes de que las primeras luces del alba entraran a la cueva, Zelda abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos que tanto la definían rebosaban tristeza, y estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—¿Ya es de día? —preguntó ella desperezándose.

—Casi, aún falta un poco.

—¿Has podido dormir algo?

—Sí —mintió de nuevo él.

—Me duele todo, me siento como si estuviese rota por dentro —Zelda se incorporó y notó cómo Link con una mueca se resentía del hombro —Link, tienes esa herida fatal, déjame que la vea.

—Está bien, se curará por sí solo.

—No, no está bien. Deja tú también de ser tan cabezota, siempre haces lo mismo para que no me preocupe y lo único que consigues es preocuparme aún más.

Link accedió a regañadientes a que ella lo examinase. Con mucho cuidado la princesa sacó un puñal pequeño y cortó parte de la camisa que cubría el hombro herido, pues los tejidos se habían mezclado con la piel, que ya estaba cicatrizando. Aún conservaban agua en la mochila de viaje, así que Zelda limpió la herida y preparó una cataplasma con hierbas y barro que usó para aislarla y ayudarla a curar mejor. Después puso un vendaje que improvisó cortando un borde de su túnica.

—Así está mejor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, admito que está algo mejor.

—Si no fueras tan cabezota te lo habría curado antes.

Él sonrió con tristeza y agotamiento. Zelda sintió una punzada en el pecho al verle así. Era un dolor físico, que nunca antes había experimentado. Link no sólo necesitaba ser curado del hombro, desde que se desató el cataclismo había tirado de ella sin descanso y estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a él, de manera espontánea.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con sorpresa, pero respondiendo al abrazo.

—Sí.

Permanecieron así un tiempo, disfrutando relajados del contacto del uno con el otro. Zelda le acariciaba la nuca por debajo del pelo y él notó cómo la tensión acumulada iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Después se separó un poco de él, sin dejar que rompiese el abrazo, le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y se acercó muy despacio para besarle con suavidad en los labios.

—Me has besado —dijo Link, sin terminar de creer que había pasado de verdad.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Es porque crees que vamos a morir?

—Es porque dijiste que nunca volverías a acercarte a mí.

—No hablaba en serio —dijo Link, y la sostuvo para corresponderle con otro beso, igual de delicado que el primero.

Zelda le sonrió y se apartó de su lado para sacar la piedra sheikah, que habían llevado consigo todo el tiempo, guardada en la mochila.

—Estamos a unas dos horas a pie de Kakariko —anunció ella —Creo que deberíamos seguir a través de este bosque. Los guardianes no están diseñados para adentrarse en la espesura, si nos exponemos a campo abierto nos verán.

—Debemos partir ya —coincidió Link —no sabemos lo que puede estar pasando ahí afuera y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

Link y Zelda consiguieron sortear con fortuna a los enemigos en el trayecto que les separaba de Kakariko. Aun así, el viaje fue muy desagradable. Había estertores de batalla por doquier, largas columnas de humo se venían en el horizonte y el hedor de la muerte y la destrucción lo llenaba todo. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, encontraron un pueblo fantasma. No había trazas de destrucción, pero todos los habitantes parecían haber abandonado el lugar.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido? —preguntó Zelda.

—Puede que se hayan escondido, o puede que…

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Quién va? —preguntó una voz que resonó como un eco en el valle rocoso.

—Soy Link, y soy el Elegido por la Espada. ¿Y tú? ¡Muéstrate!

Entonces se oyó un chasquido y un joven sheikah apareció ante ellos, como si se tratase de algún tipo de truco mágico.

—¡Alesius! —exclamó Zelda al reconocer al antiguo poeta de la corte —Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿qué ha pasado?

—Alteza… —murmuró el sheikah —vuestras ropas, vos… vos sí me preocupáis.

—No me pasa nada malo. Hemos tenido que huir y nos han atacado… pero Link me ha salvado todas las veces. Esto sólo son rasguños en mi túnica, no han conseguido alcanzarme.

—Gracias —dijo Alesius a Link.

—Ya habrá tiempo para agradecimientos —dijo Link impacientándose —¿qué ha pasado en la aldea?

—Como sabréis, la tecnología ancestral está fuera de control —Alesius agachó la cabeza con pesar —Cerca de la aldea había uno de los mayores campos de reparación e investigación de guardianes. Algunos han ido allí para tratar de confundirlos y conducirlos así al desfiladero. Otros han ido al norte con el mismo propósito, no podemos permitir que esas cosas sigan asesinando sin control al pueblo de Hyrule. La señora Impa ha ido a averiguar qué ha pasado con las Bestias Divinas… pues también están poseídas por el mal. Yo me he quedado vigilando la aldea y para esperar noticias, ojalá pudiera hacer más.

—Hay al menos cien guardianes en ese campo… —se alarmó Zelda —no podrán con todos.

—Hay que ayudarles —dijo Link —pero tú te quedarás aquí con Alesius.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar. Ya no sé cómo decirte que no voy a dejarte ir solo a ninguna parte. Además, si puedo ser útil de alguna manera es desmantelando guardianes, conozco bien sus mecanismos. Puedo guiarte… no sé. Quiero ir.

—Entonces… ¿vais a partir sin más? —preguntó Alesius, sin ocultar su miedo.

—Así es, amigo —dijo Link —pero vamos a volver pronto. Esto no es una despedida, no te preocupes por eso.

—Alesius, si ves a Impa dile que la hemos estado buscando. Cuídate mucho, por favor… no hagas ninguna locura —Zelda se acercó al sheikah y le besó en la mejilla para despedirse de él antes de alejarse de la mano de Link.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de guardianes, comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza. El suelo pantanoso estaba cubierto de charcos y era complicado acercarse con sigilo. En el lugar había una pequeña arboleda que parecía en parte arrasada por los restos de alguna batalla. Muchos guardianes tenían que haber escapado de allí, seguramente cayendo en la trampa que los sheikah les habían tendido para conducirles al precipicio que delimitaba la región oriental de Necluda.

—Desde aquí veo unos diez —dijo Link, contando los guardianes a simple vista —más adelante habrá más.

—No hay rastro de los sheikah, Link. Vámonos de aquí.

—Se habrán ocupado de los demás guardianes. Creo que si me escondo detrás de esas rocas puedo eliminar a unos cinco sin ser alcanzado. Después correremos a la arboleda y tendrán que atacarnos de uno en uno, no podrán avanzar todos entre los árboles —propuso Link.

—No me gusta la idea, Link, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No debes estar asustada, ya viste cómo aturdimos al guardián del puente.

—Por favor, vámonos. Es que… no sé, creo que algo malo va a pasar, lo noto aquí, en el estómago.

—Podemos intentar escapar por donde hemos venido, pero nos verán. —Link señaló hacia la grieta rocosa por la que habían llegado al campo y había dos guardianes examinando el paso. Se habían introducido en una trampa por propia voluntad.

—Tengo miedo. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a tantos enemigos a la vez —confesó Zelda, agarrándole la mano.

—No te asustes. Tengo la Espada Maestra y tenemos un plan, todo va a salir bien.

—¿Me prometes que no te excederás si no sale bien el plan? Prefiero que huyamos antes de verte intentar masacrarlos a todos. Dime que huiremos si no sale bien. —le suplicó Zelda, que sentía una especie de hormigueo de alerta por cada poro de su piel.

—Está bien. Ahora vamos… acabemos con todos.


	17. Chapter 17 - El secreto de la Trifuerza

XVII – El secreto de la Trifuerza

Zelda caminaba con solemnidad por las calles vacías de la aldea de Kakariko. Ella sabía que, a pesar de que la aldea parecía abandonada, muchos sheikah habían vuelto a refugiarse allí. Si ponía atención podía darse cuenta de que una mujer la miraba con sigilo a través de la mirilla rectangular de la puerta de su casa. Un niño se escondía tras una roca y asomaba de vez en cuando la nariz para verla pasar. Pero nadie le salió al paso. Así era la guerra.

De todas maneras, ella no ofrecía un aspecto muy distinto al de una vagabunda. Tenía las sandalias de cuero cubiertas de barro, al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo. El polvo del camino se le acumulaba en el pelo y entre las uñas. La túnica de sacerdotisa, antes blanca e inmaculada, estaba desgarrada y llena de quemaduras.

Cuando llegó a la plaza central de la aldea, se quedó mirando un rato la larga escalinata de madera que llevaba a la casa de Impa. Como líder de la tribu, tenía una casa situada en el lugar más privilegiado de Kakariko. Zelda subió las escaleras, sintiendo el tacto de la madera crujiente y húmeda bajo los pies. Empujó la puerta principal, que se quejó sobre sus goznes al abrirse.

—¿Quién es? ¡Alteza! —exclamó Impa nada más ver su silueta dibujada en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Alteza, alteza! —imitó Prunia, que también se hallaba con Impa, en la estancia principal de la casa.

—Tranquilas, estoy bien.

De repente, la luz dorada brotó del dorso de la mano de la princesa delineando su figura y las dos mujeres cayeron de rodillas de forma instintiva y sumisa.

—No, por favor, levantaos. No es necesario todo esto —les pidió la princesa —sigo siendo la misma de siempre, soy vuestra Zelda, no hay más.

—Alabada sea la Diosa —admiró Impa boquiabierta —el Poder Sagrado está con vos.

—Así es… aunque haya despertado tarde para algunas cosas —dijo Zelda, con una honda tristeza en la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Link? —adivinó Prunia de inmediato.

—Link… ha caído —dijo Zelda sin ocultar el intenso dolor que le producía pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—No es posible… —lamentó Impa.

—Me temo que sí. Pero aún hay esperanza… toda la que albergo en mi corazón.

—Venid alteza, sentaos aquí y contadnos todo lo que ha pasado.

Zelda se dejó llevar por la estancia principal de la casa de Impa hasta sentarse en una alfombra junto a la chimenea. Prunia le echó una manta por los hombros y ofreció agua a la princesa, que dijo no tener hambre pero sí mucha sed.

—Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento de guardianes —comenzó a relatar Zelda, ante sus dos atentas oyentes —recuerdo que en su momento había cientos, pero cuando llegamos allí eran ya un número reducido, los sheikah debieron llevarse al resto. Aun así eran tantos guardianes los que quedaban… demasiados para nosotros dos. Link pensó en un plan, un modo de acabar con varios guardianes al mismo tiempo… pero no funcionó. Había demasiados. Se metían por el bosque, tirando los árboles sin dificultad. Si no conseguían dar con nosotros disparaban en todas las direcciones con la esperanza de hacer blanco de alguna manera. Corrimos todo lo posible, pero alcanzaron a Link en la pierna. Cuando parecía que teníamos un respiro aparecieron más, no sé de dónde venían, estaban por todas partes. Había explosiones, fuego, ruido, caos... Era como estar dentro de una pesadilla. Link… luchó con tanto ahínco que ni siquiera les permitió que me rozaran —Zelda se interrumpió para tomar aire y unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron en silencio por sus mejillas — él estaba agotado y herido. Y cayó. No puedo expresaros lo que significa tener su cuerpo sin vida entre mis brazos, con sólo pensarlo se me quiebra el alma otra vez. Pero… hay esperanza para él.

—Entonces… ¿dónde está? —preguntó Impa.

—Me encontré con dos sheikah que volvían al lugar. Les pedí que lo llevaran a la Fuente de Resurrección en el Santuario de la Vida.

—¡Bien hecho! —aplaudió Prunia, que seguía el relato de la princesa con fervor —allí podrá curar sus heridas por completo. Seguro que funciona.

—Yo rezaré hasta mi último aliento para que así sea —dijo Zelda.

—No quiero resultar negativa, pero me sigue preocupando lo que pasa ahí afuera… —Impa se mantenía más sombría que su compañera —Según la profecía, sólo la Espada Destructora del Mal puede acabar con Ganon, el Cataclismo. Pero Link ha caído y él era el único capaz de manejarla.

—La Espada descansa ahora en el corazón del Bosque de Kolog, custodiada por el Gran Árbol Deku, yo misma la llevé hasta allí. Ella también necesita reponerse de sus heridas hasta que su Maestro vuelva a estar preparado para empuñarla —aclaró Zelda.

—Entonces… ¿cómo hemos de actuar? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Impa. Zelda tomó aire para proseguir con su relato.

—Al principio, y aunque el poder despertó en mí… lo di todo por perdido. Link había… no respiraba. No sabía cómo actuar. Hasta que en medio de mi propia desesperación, Ella me habló.

—¿Ella? ¿La Diosa Hylia os ha hablado? —se asombró Impa.

—No —sonrió Zelda —Quien me habló fue el espíritu que vive en la Espada. Vive ahí desde el principio de los tiempos, es la esencia misma de la Espada y ha visto todos los milenios pasar, ha sobrevivido a todas las eras como dice el juramento: "aunque surques los cielos, viajes por el tiempo o te asole el Crepúsculo, la Espada siempre estará unida al alma del Héroe". Me susurró que "el Maestro vivirá, nuestras almas ya están unidas" y me pidió que la llevase al Bosque. También me dijo que mi poder encierra los tres dones: Valor, Poder y Sabiduría… y que eso podrá encerrar a Ganon el tiempo suficiente para que Link vuelva y… así algún día volveré a encontrarme con él para acabar con todo esto. Juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Las dos mujeres sheikah permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, con una expresión grave en el rostro.

—Alteza, no podéis enfrentaros a él vos sola —sentenció Impa.

—Claro que puedo. Es mi destino, es para lo que he nacido y para lo que mi padre me educó desde niña… y también tú, Impa. No tengo miedo, ya nada me asusta.

—Pero es muy peligroso —coincidió Prunia —no sabemos cuándo despertará Link… como os dije la restauración lleva tiempo. No sabemos si vos viviréis lo suficiente.

—Mi vida no tiene importancia, Prunia. Sólo tengo que aguantar lo suficiente para que él vuelva, ese es mi destino… y sé que lo va a conseguir. No he venido a pediros consejo sobre esta decisión si me permitís la insolencia, sino a despedirme de vosotras y… también a pediros un último favor.

—Lo que sea —dijo Impa, con lágrimas en la cara. Era una situación extraordinaria ver a un sheikah llorar, pero en aquel momento, tanto Impa como Prunia lo hacían.

—Necesito que guardes esto por mí —Zelda sacó entonces la piedra sheikah, su compañera de viaje inseparable, y se la entregó a Impa —Quiero que Link la tenga cuando despierte. Espero que le guíe en su viaje de vuelta, tanto como nos ha guiado a ambos en el de ida. La piedra contiene mapas, información de santuarios y… algunas cosas personales.

—Sí, aquí hay un archivo muy amplio —dijo Prunia, que había tomado la piedra de manos de Impa y comprobaba su contenido.

—Sé que cuando Link despierte… me habrá olvidado —dijo la princesa, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas —Habrá olvidado todo, a todos. No recordará quién es ni por qué está ahí. Habrá olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y el vínculo que una vez nos unió. No sé si estas imágenes en la piedra sheikah… tal vez sirvan para ayudarle a recordar. No podemos dejar que despierte sólo y perdido en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Y… aunque me duela, no importa si nunca vuelve a recordarme… lo único que importa y por lo que necesito vuestra ayuda es que él recuerde quién es y por qué tiene que destruir a Ganon.

—Ah, vamos, alteza. No seáis tan dramática —bromeó Prunia —seguro que os terminará recordando… ya os dije que los sujetos que entran en la máquina volvían poco a poco a la normalidad. Yo confío que Link recuperará sus recuerdos y esas fotos serán muy útiles.

—Gracias —sonrió Zelda, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara. —Ojalá pudiera hacer más… y ojalá no hubiéramos tenido que llegar a todo esto. Pero aquí estamos, y ahora tengo esta luz dentro de mí, muy hondo en el pecho. No podéis sentirlo, pero me da calor y esperanza.

Zelda se puso en pie y miró por la ventana. Un rayo de luz se coló entre las nubes que habitualmente encapotaban la aldea.

—Tengo que irme ya —anunció la princesa —No tengo palabras para agradecer vuestra ayuda… ni lo mucho que significáis para mí. Siempre viviréis en mi corazón. Por favor, guiad a Link en su regreso, con memoria o sin ella, él tiene que liberar a mis cuatro elegidos. También ellos viajan ahora en mi corazón.

—Sí, alteza —dijeron las dos mujeres sheikah al unísono.

Zelda se giró entonces hacia la puerta, iba a dar el primero de los pasos que la llevaba a afrontar su destino.

—Alteza, una última cosa —interrumpió Impa —¿Cómo lo conseguisteis? ¿Cómo despertasteis el Poder Sagrado?

La princesa sonrió para sí misma y se giró hacia Impa para responder.

—Fue sencillo. Sólo hay que desear proteger aquello que más amamos.

FIN.


	18. Epilogue - La canción de Nyel

Nota:

Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que han seguido la historia cada día, a las que la han comentado y a las que la han añadido a sus favoritos. Gracias a los muchos lectores que han leído también en modo ninja (o modo sheikah xD). Para mí ha sido una experiencia fantástica y me he divertido muchísimo.

Como veis la historia tiene 17 capítulos, no es casualidad, quise que coincidiese con las edades de Link y Zelda. Aun así, se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño epílogo que hace homenaje al personaje de Nyel (Kass) y sus "pruebas heroicas". (Si alguien sabe por qué han traducido como "Nyel" a "Kass" que me lo diga, por favor xD, porque las palabras se parecen como un huevo a una castaña y me hace mucha gracia).

En respuesta a algunos comentarios, sí me estoy planteando escribir otro fanfic centrado en lo que ocurre 100 años después del Cataclismo, de hecho tengo ya un capítulo en papel. Lo único es que las publicaciones irían un poco más lentas que con este ya que en el caso de "Leyenda del Despertar" lo tenía todo entero escrito en papel y sólo me he limitado a pasarlo al ordenador e ir subiendo conforme tenía tiempo.

Espero que os guste este epílogo, he copiado tal cual la letra de la balada de Nyel, así que como era un spoiler demasiado gigantesco, lo he indicado por si alguien no quiere leerlo porque tiene el juego o aún está jugando y quiere completar esa misión secundaria. La gente se queja al no ganar rupias o nuevas armaduras, pero para mí no hay nada mejor que el premio al completar una misión sea un regalo en forma de Zelink, jajajaja ;)

EPÍLOGO: La canción de Nyel (Kass' song)

Nyel abrió la urna con las cenizas del maestro Alesius desde las alturas, en la roca más elevada de las montañas que rodean la aldea de Kakariko. El viejo sheikah quiso que su final fuese así y que Nyel del pueblo orni, su alumno predilecto, tuviese el encargo de hacer los honores en su funeral, liberando sus restos con el viento y la lluvia del pueblo que le vio nacer.

Aunque el maestro Alesius era muy anciano cuando murió y gozó de una larga y feliz vida, Nyel no podía evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza. De alguna manera creyó que su maestro siempre estaría ahí, y su ausencia inundaba de pérdida y pena su corazón.

Como legado, el maestro le había cedido todos los poemas, canciones y pergaminos que había recopilado a lo largo de su dilatada existencia. Nyel se sentía afortunado, pero más aún porque al fin podría leer de primera mano la "Balada del Héroe", una tonada que relataba lo ocurrido cuando se desató el Cataclismo, hacía ya cien años. Nyel sentía adoración por todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ganon, las leyendas de las reliquias ancestrales, el héroe y la princesa, así que se sentía como si hubiera recibido una bolsa repleta de diamantes.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Nyel a los nietos de Alesius, que vivían en una pequeña casa en lo alto de la colina de la aldea.

—Claro, adelante. Siempre seréis bien recibido en la casa del abuelo —sonrió la joven Ann. —Todo lo que os ha dejado el abuelo está arriba, en su cuarto. No quiso que tocásemos nada.

Nyel agradeció el gesto y subió sin demora al pequeño cuarto de su maestro. La habitación estaba abarrotada de libros y escritos, pero no le costó demasiado encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Era un precioso cofre de madera con el símbolo de los tres triángulos sagrados grabado en la cubierta.

Abrió la tapa con delicadeza y un suave olor a resina de pino se liberó. El cofre estaba lleno con varios cuadernos que relataban historias y leyendas sobre el Héroe de Hyrule. Nyel buscó entre ellos aquel que contenía "La Balada del Héroe" y comenzó a leer las anotaciones de Alesius.

 _Cuando el Cataclismo se desató, su alteza real la princesa de Hyrule y su escolta, pasaron por la aldea de Kakariko. Su aspecto no era bueno. El joven caballero tenía una profunda herida en el hombro, y nuestra bella princesa mostraba un rostro desdibujado por barro y lágrimas. A pesar de mis advertencias, decidieron ir a ayudar a otros sheikah a terminar con los guardianes rebelados. Yo tenía que quedarme en la aldea… pero decidí seguirles._

 _La siguiente balada, narra los hechos que ocurrieron a continuación._

 ** _[Spoiler alert]_**

 _"_ _El cataclismo que el héroe detuvo después de diez mil años, al fin se produjo._

 _Sacerdotisa y princesa de mítica belleza: el caballero elegido dio su vida por ella._

 _Ante tal prueba de amor, el poder de la princesa despierta en su interior y, en la fortaleza, al cataclismo apresa._

 _Mas la tez del caballero no se marchita. Reposa en el santuario de la vida y, tras un largo letargo, resucita._

 _Debe afrontar incontables pruebas para recuperar sus fuerzas… cumplir su destino._

 _¡Hasta volver a ser un héroe! El que frenará el cataclismo y arrancará a la princesa de sus manos._

 _El héroe y la princesa, hombro con hombro, devolverán la luz a Hyrule, jugándoselo todo."_

 ** _[/Spoiler]_**

 _No puedo estar más agradecido a un corazón tan puro como el del Héroe de Hyrule, pues dio su vida por la de la persona que más me importa, aunque nunca vaya a ser correspondido por ella. Por este motivo prometo que de ahora en adelante, recorreré el extenso mundo en busca de todas las historias de nuestro héroe, para honrar su memoria y que sus hazañas no caigan en el olvido._

Nyel cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó de nuevo en el cofre de madera. También él tenía una deuda con el reino de Hyrule, así que decidió que él también recorrería todas las tierras de punta a punta para crear sus propias tonadas sobre lo ocurrido hacía cien años. "Es posible que un día te encuentres con él, tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos" le había dicho el maestro Alesius. "El héroe regresará, volverá a la vida para liberar a la princesa de las garras del Cataclismo. Si te lo encuentras, ayúdale a saber la verdad, a conocer su propia historia". Y Nyel se prometió que así lo haría. Estaba seguro de que reconocería al héroe nada más verle, y tenía un deber hacia él que estaba dispuesto a cumplir por su propio honor y el de su maestro.


End file.
